Arc two: Sequel six years after
by Tlabocice022
Summary: This story is the next page of our beloved characters. Main couple will still be Yuzu x Mei. I'd say reading the first story so you won't get confused too much.
1. Chapter 1

Arc two of my first blabbering.

Anyway, for the new readers; this story is a sequel of the first one (Six years after chapter 36). Welcome!

For the usual pervs, yay! Welcome back to our hot and dangerous (NSFW) YuzuXMei with dashes of other couples.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Love knows no countries**

Gasps and moans echoed in the dimly lit room.

"Yara."

A name from those parted lips. Golden locks then sparkling emerald eyes.

"Wait…Ya… ah…"

Rustling of sheets. They moved under the moonlight. A secret dance of love.

"Mei."

Their bodies molded to one.

"I love you."

Mei arched her back when those lips tasted her. Hands gripped the sheets, she let a long moan escaped her parted lips. Her legs shaking.

"Yara…"

Tongue ran up and down before a finger joined in. Mei grabbed the blonde's head when she felt the intrusion.

"Mei."

Yuzu crawled up from between the brunette's legs. Licking her lips, she kissed the out of breath woman. Mei blushed when she tasted herself on the blonde's mouth.

"I love you."

It was whispered again. Mei quivered in delight. The finger inside her started trusting; harder and faster. She can feel her edge.

"Y…"

Nails dug behind her back. Yuzu cannot stop. Adding another finger, she made love to the woman of her life.

"Mei."

Her name spoken by that voice. The brunette reached her limit.

Clinging to the blonde like she was her life anchor, the younger woman let the feeling washed over her. Her hair clung to her face as sweat rolled down her forehead. Panting hard with her eyes hazy, she slumped back to the bed. But Yuzu wasn't done.

"Mei."

The tone was possessive. Full of unspoken longing and sadness. The ebony girl opened her eyes and met those unsteady greens ones.

"Yuzu what's wrong?"

She spoke her familiar name. The endearment was met with a forceful kiss. Mei choked on a moan when those fingers moved again. Her body erupted in unbelievable ecstasy.

"Yu…ah!"

A mouth sucked hard on her nipples before a tongue circled the sensitive peaks. Yuzu went down again and suddenly pulled her fingers out. The brunette groaned in protest upon the loss of contact but released a throaty sigh when the blonde tipped her head down and paid attention to the dark haired woman with her mouth.

Yuzu held the younger girl's legs steadily as she made love to Mei. Licking down the slit, she dipped her tongue in the woman's sensitive depths. Lapping the liquid desire, the blonde didn't know if she could stop. Moving up a little, she sucked on the throbbing small nub.

"Oh Yuzu!"

Mei was getting delirious. The older woman's tongue flicked over her clit sending electric shocks all over her body. Her toes curled as the hot feeling building between her legs threatened to explode once more. The fingers came back and the ebony locks female screamed out the blonde's name. Mei heaved. She just mumbled.

"Yuzu… my Yara."

"Mei…"

Blinking, ceruleans met emeralds once again. Yuzu held her in her embrace now. The brunette looked deeply at those eyes. There was something in them. She stiffened. The fingers were still inside her.

"Yuzu?"

She panted. Mei couldn't control the sounds coming from her mouth when Yuzu trusted her fingers again. Pumping in and out as fast as she can. The younger woman saw stars.

"Did he touched you like this?"

The blonde pushed more. She didn't stop. The wet sounds of sexual pleasure fueled her senses. She captured Mei's lips on a rough kiss. Swallowing the words of sensuality from the woman of her dreams. She bit down on the lower lip as the brunette shook under her. Pulling away from the kiss, Yuzu continued her ministrations.

"Yuzu!"

Mei tilted her head back calling out the name. Over and over.

"Did he make you scream his name as well?"

Mei cannot think straight anymore. Her body convulsed. But the woman with golden tresses wanted more. She needed more.

"Yuzu stop! I can't—ah."

It fell on deaf ears as the blonde moved her fingers. Mei was struggling to keep sanity and consciousness. She reached orgasm for the nth time but Yuzu did not stop there.

"Did he made love to you the same way?"

"Stop!"

Mei panted like she never did before. She finally got the hand to stop as she held the culprit's hand to keep the blonde from continuing. She blinked several times to steady her spinning vision. Her body still shaking. Mei tried to refocus on those emerald eyes.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu was crying. Silently crying. Tears openly flowed down her face. The droplets hit the brunette's cheeks. With all the energy left on her, shaky hands lifted and cupped the older woman's cheeks. Mei pulled Yuzu for a passionate kiss before she whispered the words that broke years of pain and uncertainty.

"You are the only one and you will be the only one, my wife."

 **Flashback -Earlier that day-**

 _'And mama we have a surprise! But it's a secret!'_ Yuzu chuckled at the happy voice on the line.

"And that is a typical Yuzu trait." Juliet followed in an amused manner. They were on her car hustling for work that Thursday morning.

' _Why?'_ Came the confusion. The adults just cackled more. ' _But mommy, you said don't say the surprise_.'

"Mei are you there?" There was some hushes before the older woman's voice echoed through the speakers in the vehicle.

' _Yes.'_

"That Yuzu junior has quite her mama's mouth." The redhead cracked.

 _'She does have a valid point. I certainly told her not to say what the surprise is. Not that she should not say there is a_ _surprise.'_ Came the derivative explanation _._

"And that she got from her mommy."

"Hey! I'm smart too!" The blonde whined. "Anyway, we're almost at the station Mei. Talk to you later okay?"

 _'Have a good day…'_ The voice trailed off.

"Oh please. Just do your smooches so we can go." The redhead deadpanned as she maneuvered the car to the parking lot.

"I love you. Later okay?" Yuzu blushed but grinned.

 _'I love you too.'_ Mei's voice replied shyly. There was cooing on the background. 'Bye.'

"Good grief blondie you look like a lecherous goofy smiling like that." Juliet rolled her eyes before cutting off the ignition. The blonde just glared. They got out of the car then stood by the vehicle's trunk. The older girl unlocked the compartment and pulled two plungers. Yuzu grabbed one.

"Thanks." Plungers and purses on hand, they walked in the train station. Rush hour was always crowded in the metropolitan and as much as they preferred to drive to work and suffer a longer travel time in exchange for privacy and comfort, both women overslept that morning and had no choice but to join the daily shoulder to shoulder train ride so they can be on time for their jobs. The commute with the express transport was thrice faster but the hassle of people was overbearing especially to certain two women. With their wigs on, Juliet and Yuzu stood at the crowded platform. People moved a little away from them eyeing the drain equipment on their grasps.

"You were complaining of these magic trick before." The woman with afro hair lifted the tool and placed it over her shoulder like a baseball player would with a bat ready to strike a ball.

"I admit it works." A brunette chuckled when surprised gasps started buzzing around them and they got more room to breathe. Green irises just watched in amusement as the train came and people parted ways for them. Now on the train. Multiple eyebrows rose as two women held on to their plunger's handles. The tool was seen stuck up the ceiling creating a makeshift handle as the train zoomed making standing commuters wobbled on their feet except for Juliet and Yuzu with their own support to steady themselves.

"Definitely works." They chuckled at the incredulous looks. The first time Yuzu had to experience the hassle and battle for the pole handle train commute, she was with Gin and the said afro woman. Her emerald orbs were in pure bewilderment at the sight of the plungers or more what she exclaimed 'nasty toilet pokers'. The eldest woman just cracked out loud twirling the said poking stick as Juliet tried handling one to the bewildered youngest innocent girl.

"Don't complain if you end up on the floor or drop on somebody and get some nasty yourself." Was the exact words from the redhead before they walked in the train station.

"Coming through." It wasn't so hard walking by the crowded platform at first as Gin led the way. Yuzu just followed in astonishment as their leader parted the people while she walked. The magic wand extended on her hand. Juliet was just ear to ear laughing. The difficult part came when they got in the train. Yuzu was cursing profanities in Japanese. Not only she had to endure getting shoved around, there was no pole handle she could hold on to. She cursed her short statue. Least say, Gin was merciful and gave up her plunger stuck to the ceiling to the shorter girl and worked her long arms to a nearby pole. The ride going home that day, Yuzu with all willingness accepted the toilet poker as what they dubbed it now. So from then on, the plunger was a blessing

"Our stop is next." Their stop came and Yuzu led the way to exit the train, parting ways with her tool in hand.

"Excuse me, coming out!"

"What the hell lady! Plunger?!"

"Its brand spanking new, see?!"

"Damn don't put that near my face!" Successfully getting out of the station, the two ladies with plungers flagged a taxi.

"To Glamour Industries. Step on it." The cab driver eyed the sticks in wonderment and suspicion but drove to the destination.

"Do you want your change?" The taxi conductor grumbled. He eyed the plungers.

"Keep the change." The duo scrammed to the building. They have few remaining minutes.

"Damn we made it." Yuzu panted as she dropped to her desk chair.

"Well thank the plungers." Juliet took off her in-disguise afro. "See ya at lunch." The redhead walked off to her office. Sighing, the blonde rolled her chair to her desk as a brunette approached.

"Good morning Yuzu." Came the sweet drawn out voice.

"Good morning, Stephanie. My name is Yara now." Came the pensive reply.

"I apologize, I just love it." Here comes the flirting. "After all, you're still as beautiful." The blonde's mouth twitched. Yuzu just bit her tongue as she waited for her computer to boot up. "A shame you got married though you look so tense."

"Overslept this morning because I was busy last night." She emphasized the words 'busy' and 'last night'. The woman with golden tresses casted a side glance and met blue eyes. Not the blue ones she wanted to see though. "Juliet is in her office if you need something."

"See you around then." Yuzu sighed as the ebony female left her alone. The communications department manager Stephanie Olivers, whom she dated before. Another sigh. She could already hear the 'discussion' of the department managers. Juliet Sears handled the fashion department. Smiling at the screensaver picture of her wife and daughter, Yara Sears fashion consultant specialist or what they called guru started editing her work for the summer edition of the glamour magazine. She felt a little down. She hadn't seen her beloved for almost a full day now. Mei informed her that she will be occupied for a whole day and won't be able to go online for their video chats or video calls. The voice call earlier was a little treat but not enough. She sighed again when Juliet's voice came through the intercom on her desk.

" _Please come to the office."_ It will be a long morning.

At a terminal in an airport, Mei sighed as she put her phone away. Her daughter almost blew their surprise.

"Yuzu come here! See the airplanes?!" The mother watched the little girl ran to her aunt, Matsuri picked up her niece and they ogled by the large windows.

"Hey! Look here you two. Picture!" An auburn haired woman held her phone up.

"Harumin let's do a selfie!" Mei just shook her head. She was not the picture here and there person. Sitting down beside a quiet brunette with curly hair, the chairwoman stared in amusement at her best friend. Himeko had a soft smile on her lips as she held a milk bottle. A small baby bassinet on the next seat. The Momokino reached over and fed her baby.

"Meow." People passing by spun their heads at the kitten drinking its milk.

"Is he eating solids now?"

"Baby food recommended by the doctor (veterinarian). I still give him his milk though. He is picky sometimes." Julius' mommy said.

"Yuzu was the same when she started teething." The two mothers continued chatting as they waited for their connecting flight to their destination. Mei smiled. Few more hours, she'll see her love again. Not just in video but in person.

"Did you call your parents Mei-mei?"

"Yes. I spoke with them before I called Yara. Did you called Juliet?" The lawyer shook her head.

"I didn't get a chance after I spoke with my parents. This one was getting impatient." They giggled as Julius curled in his bed and slept after finishing his food. "I swear he whines like Juliet if you don't pay attention."

"Mommy I'm hungry." Speaking of babies, little Yuzu bounded to her mother. "Wanna eat please." The child spoke in pure english as she displayed her toothy grin.

"Its, I want to eat please." The chairwoman rephrased. Mei berated her wife for teaching their daughter slang. The blonde just laughed it off but started speaking in english more to the little girl. The brunette mother wasn't opposed to the idea. They agreed to the concept so little Yuzu could talk to her now relatives abroad. Plus the chairwoman loves it when the older woman spoke in that accent. Somehow, Yuzu learned a very alluring english tone and Mei heard it before. The eldest Sears sister has it though hearing Gin for the first time speaking in english before was not as romanticizing to hear as her blonde wife.

"We'll check the food places here. Do the two of you want anything to eat?" The pinkette came over. Her english was straight but her japanese accent was prominent.

"Yow what's up." Harumin chortled. Her english more liberated. The adult brunettes shook their heads. The Taniguchi woman spent a lot of time chatting with the blonde and redhead after the duo went back to US. Least to say, Harumin can curse in different languages.

"I'll have a light sandwich if they have any." Himeko demonstrated hers in a fine accent. Being her diligent self, the law woman studied to read, write and speak in english after the redhead started making fun of her when they chat or video call. Till now, Himeko hasn't told Juliet of her knowledge and she cannot wait to see the reaction on the older woman's face.

"I would have the same. Thank you. Yuzu don't leave your aunts' side okay?" Mommy Mei got a kiss on the cheek before her bubbly daughter skipped to her aunts. The pinkette and auburn haired held the child at each hand as they walked off.

"They'll be great parents someday, what do you think Mei?" They just giggled at the Aihara's comment.

"I don't know what will Harumin say but I remember Matsuri mentioned before she prefers more than one child." So for another hour, the five Japanese girls awaited their plane.

It had been two months now since their trial was closed. And so far, everything went smoothly. Although tears were shed when Mei-lu and Yuzu left to US a week after the case and the end date of the blonde's month vacation, the communications were kept tight. Different time zones and oceans apart, love knows no countries so they spend reasonable hours to call, chat or on video with their respective significant others. Yuzu and Mei of course as they embraced their married life. Then there's Juliet and Himeko whom kept telling people they're just checking both on each other because of Julius; Matsuri saying the brunette and redhead's baby because the Calico has red and black fur stripes. Speaking of the pinkette, ms. vice chairwoman and ms. CEO still haven't decided if they're moving in together. Yet Himeko and Mitsuko argued that Harumin's apartment was full of pink stuff all over the place. Distance was a regular thing to them as well for the Taniguchi woman had to travel around Japan to attend to the business. The result of the work demanded more of Harumin's time.

"And now, its time to board our plane." The group headed off to their destination: the Sears Estate.

After the crying and parting hugs or kisses with the chestnut haired girl and blonde, Sho went on a business trip for a month. When he came back, he brought not just souvenirs. He told them the news. News that brought pure excitement and happiness. The Hideki Aihara foundation was established and a grand celebration is on schedule. The venue, Unites States xx xx xxxx date which is a month or so away. That being said, the Aihara needs an Aihara to attend. And with the great influence of a certain Sears whom also patterning with the foundation, Gin casually sponsored first class flights from Japan to US. It didn't occurred yet to the soon travelers what it meant until Hideki refused the offer.

"I believe I have to refuse the offer." They were eating dinner one night as the topic was discussed. The other adults in the room gasped in shock.

"Grampy no need to be grumpy now. Its your honor." Matsuri jested to the older man.

"I could always send a speech or a representative."

"Grandfather, if you are worried about the school expansion, I and Matsuri will take care of it." Came Mei's reassurance.

"I am confident of your decision making Mei. But I still rather decline the offer." Sho watched his father pensively.

"Father that's a very important event for you." Suzume joined in. Still a refusal.

"Sho, I will just appear in a video speech." Was Hideki's final words.

"I will speak with the coordinator then."

"But dad!" "Sho!" "Father!" "Granddaddy!" All eyes turned to the child. Little Yuzu blinked innocently. She was just joining the roll call. The mentioned man sighed.

"Father why don't you just say you are afraid of flying." The three ladies gawked. Hideki coughed in his hand as a blush covered his cheeks.

"Son, I prefer not to ride airplanes. Do not put words in my mouth."

"As I recall vividly father at such date xx xx xxxx you had to be subdued so we could go to a vacation that my late mother planned for a year. An hour flight. And you never set foot on an airplane again." Sho humored.

"Do not speak of my late wife like that boy."

"Do not change the subject old man." The women just shook their heads. Who would have known the legendary Hideki Aihara was terrified of airplanes, thus the representatives were arranged. At first it was assumable the son will represent the father but no. Oh no. Because Sho Aihara hated roaming around all day exchanging formal pleasantries. He argued, he can do it no problem but he just don't want to do it.

"What is wrong with you men?" Matsuri knitted her brows at the men as their discussion continued.

"Why don't you do it ms. vice chairwoman." Countered Sho to his youngest daughter.

"You're just lazy again and just want to play with my computer console, dad." The pinkette fired back.

"Sore loser that much daughter?"

"That might not be a bad idea." Hideki concluded. "I can always cover for the academy. Mei would you like to go as well?"

"Grandfather, Matsuri and I cannot leave you—"

"I'll help." Sho cut in.

"That's settled then." The head of the Aihara household adjusted his glasses.

"Oh well, I guess I have to stay and babysit this two boys." Suzume turned to her granddaughter. "Ne Yuzu, heard that? You'll go see mama."

"Really?! When?! Now?!" That concluded it since little Aihara will not stop. Mei was speechless. Matsuri just sighed.

"Hey grampy don't mess up my saved file on my memory card. Start your own new game." So the preparation begun.

 _'I see. Very good—I mean well then.'_ Mei had an irking suspicion with her sister-in-law as they talked about arrangements. The older woman's bi-colored eyes seemed to lit up brighter than usual. They met on a conference call and Gin immediately answered the video call.

' _Just let Harumin know so she can book the flights.'_

"Harumin?" Mei asked in confusion. On the display screen, the blonde started chuckling.

' _Why of course, who else will we ask to help with making our dreams come true? Also you will need a lawyer for some papers you need to sign.'_

"Shouldn't father be the one signing the papers?"

 _'It needs to be signed personally so make sure you bring a legal advice.'_ The chairwoman noted and agreed she will contact their business lawyer.

 _'Just bring Himeko with you.'_ Was the simple reply.

"Her community service—"

 _'Will be done before the event.'_ The rest of their talk circled like that. The plan: the four adults plus a child. Harumin, why included?

 _'Have some mercy, the girl needs some vacation Mei. The trial and all. Give the girl a break.'_ The chairwoman had an irking suspicion.

"What are you planning Gin?"

 _'Nothing? Hey where's my niece?'_

"She's in bed now. Its midnight now here in Japan." A pout displayed on the monitor screen.

' _Mean. Oh well. Oh let's just keep it to ourselves okay? A little surprise won't hurt.'_ So another month of keeping a secret and practicing their english, the guests of honors caught their flight straight to US. First time travelling outside the country was always an experience to remember.

"What in the world?" Harumin stared incredulously at the multiple huge luggage. "What's in there? Bodies?"

"Whatever just help loading them on the cart." Matsuri grumbled as they unloaded the back of the red SUV. Suzume drove her three girls and the baggage to the airport. It was early in the morning in Japan at that time. The Taniguchi woman just caught a taxi since Mitsuko was covering her job while she's on vacation. Harumin learned to travel light with her business trips. She couldn't say about the pinkette though. The auburn haired just sighed and dragged the bags.

"Oh you all enjoy! Don't forget to call and take a lot of pictures!" The older woman bid them goodbye. Mei readjusted her hold on her sleeping daughter as she followed the couple with the carts. They had to take turns last night to settle the excited child. Eventually, little Yuzu relented but was up early than everyone. On their way to the airport the bundle of joy was knocked out though.

"Himeko here now?" They looked around.

"She called earlier saying she's on her way." Harumin pulled out her phone and dialed.

 _'I'm at the manager's office.'_ -click-

"Okay what was that? She said she's at the manager's office."

"I think that's were it is." The pinkette pointed to a sign that says customer service. And truth be told they saw the Momokino woman walking towards them. A man in a suit followed behind her carrying a…

"Baby?" Matsuri blinked at the bassinet.

"Graciousness." Himeko scoffed when she joined the group. "I had to let the airline know that they cannot have Julius locked in a cage and deposited down in the baggage holders. What do they think of my baby?" She grabbed the baby carrier as her butler bid them goodbye. "My luggage are checked in already."

"What did you tell them for Julius?" The curious business woman asked. It might be useful someday for her work.

"I just told them I'm a lawyer and Julius is worth xxxxxxxxx amount because he is a rare one. That would be a major lawsuit if anything happens to him." The four women just laughed. Reaching the check-in luggage station, it was the pinkette who started calling for the manager.

"Sir, on your policy on luggage…" And such and such. Ms. vice chairwoman laid it down to the period. In the end they finished. One shaken airline manager later.

"Yuzu wake up." No response. Mei sighed. They're in line to the screening for security now. "Can I pass through just carrying her?"

"I guess you could, if they let Himeko pass through with Julius." The pinkette rolled her eyes. They stared in surprise when the auburn haired woman set the detectors off.

"Miss step to the side." Harumin followed the directions. "All pockets are empty? Buckle belt or any metal thing on you?" The security waved the metal scanner all over the redhead. It beeped by her midriff. Matsuri just gawked.

"Oh, my belly button piercing." Harumin lifted her shirt halfway. "Damn, that was supposed to be a surprise." Another few minutes of what-not they finally got to the terminal gate for their flight. But…

"I cannot find my boarding pass." The chairwoman, the prodigy, the ever so strict and rule abiding, the former student council president lost her boarding pass. Rephrasing, misplaced her boarding pass.

"You're kidding me Mei?" The pink haired woman was wide eyed again. Years she worked along side the brunette, Mei not once lost a paper. An important paper.

"Its not here." So another hassling they went to print a boarding pass for Mei Aihara before the airplane left. Therefore when they got to their seats in first class, the four adults were knocked out as well. Little Yuzu just continued dreaming.

"..that's my potato, mama."

The next time they buzzed again was when breakfast was served.

"I'll have this one with the crab." Matsuri ordered.

"That's lunch food." Harumin told the pinkette.

"So?" The stewardess nodded. "Says you with the lobster and so."

"At least mine is on the breakfast menu." The bickering started.

"I would just have some wine for the mean time."

"Isn't that too early Himeko?" The Momokino sighed. She smiled apologetically to her best friend.

"I'm sorry Mei-Mei. I just need something to calm my nerves."

"Make it two glasses please." Mei spoke. The attendee looked at the sleeping child. "I doubt she'll be eating breakfast today but do you have potato salad for lunch?" One lunch food, one breakfast food and two wines served, the pinkette and auburn haired dug in as the brunettes tipped the bottle of wine.

"Nervous as well?" Himeko nudged her best friend. Mei just nodded. A blush on her cheeks. "I'm just looking forward to surprise Juliet. She hasn't seen Julius personally."

"Is that all?' The chairwoman teased. "I heard her shoulder is healed now and she can do extraneous activities now."

"I think you had enough wine Mei."

"Himeko do you know…"

"Hey Matsuri, I think those two are drunk already." The food tripping duo shook their heads at the grinning brunettes. The eighteen hours flight went with not much of a hitch just some weird giggles of two ebony women and several trips of a couple to the bathroom.

"It says on the article xxxxxxxx if you have her in this position it will feel better and the orgasm can be prolonged." Mei stated like it was the most ordinary conversation to have.

"I should read more of such information. Mei-Mei how about fetishes?" Himeko replied casually.

"What category?"

Just down the hall, Matsuri was keeping her breathing even. A hand was groping her ass. Harumin stood innocently. They were outside the restroom cubicles waiting for a stall to open.

"Harumin, people might see your hand." The pink haired woman almost moaned.

"Nah. I'm blocking the view." A door opened as a pleasantly plump man came out side stepping.

"Excuse me, that tacos and chili were ooh. Geez." He was fanning the air. Blue eyes widen when she was pulled inside the cubicle.

"Harumin damn it."

"Just hold your breath." The door closed. There was an announcement for a turbulence as the airplane shook a little though one cubicle shook for a different reason. Back at the first class section. Baby emeralds fluttered open. Little Yuzu yawned. She eyed her mommy and aunt Koko doing hand gestures seemingly focused on their fingers.

"Mommy?" Mei and Himeko jumped.

"Ah yes?" Baby greens blinked.

"I need to wee-wee." The adults sighed. "What's a climax?" Little Yuzu blinked. She was just curious after hearing the tell tail word. The mother walked down the aisle with her daughter. Mei was blushing to the tips of her ears.

"Mommy why did aunt Suri and aunt Rumi (short for HaRUMI) came out the same bathroom?" The said women froze midway out the open cubicle. The chairwoman glared at the pair.

"Ahahaha. Aunt Rumi needed help with the back zipper of her dress so aunt Suri just helped." The pinkette chuckled sheepishly.

"Okay." The adults sighed. The child blinked again. "But aunt Rumi is not wearing a dress." The couple's face drained.

"Honey, you need to use the bathroom, right?"

"Oh." The little girl rushed to the toilet.

"The two of you better have a dress." The brunette mother grumbled. Least say, little Yuzu asked about climax and zipper dresses the rest of their flight.

"Shall we call?" Now at the local airport lobby of the state, the group awaited their hosts.

"Ara are you lost?" The familiar accented voice spoke in japanese. They turned around.

"Mei-lu!" The pinkette jumped to her friend's arms.

"I hope everybody didn't had problems with the travel." The chestnut haired woman giggled. "Hi Yuzu."

"Lulu!" Little Yuzu jumped down from her mommy's arms and ran to the brown haired girl but stopped when she saw another person. Actually another little girl hiding behind Lulu's legs. Matsuri who was standing just a feet away peeked as well and she squealed.

"She looks like a mini version of Nicolette!" That got everybody's attention as Mei-lu coaxed the child behind her.

"Aw. A Nicolette junior!" Harumin bounded to the shy little girl.

"Nina say hello." Mei-lu encouraged the child.

"Hello. My name is Nina. Nice to meet you." The mini Nicolette introduced herself.

"She's adorable." Himeko walked over. "Her eye color is the only thing distinctive from her mother." Speaking of mother, Mei just lifted a brow at her own mini version. Her daughter was just quietly hugging her blue teddy as her emerald eyes watched the other little girl.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" The chairwoman stroked her daughter's raven locks.

"Mommy why is aunt Nico small?" After about few more minutes of aunt Nico did not shrunk and greetings, Mei-lu led them to their vehicle. The goons took care of the luggage as the group of girls filed in an overstretched car.

"And this is Minako." Little Yuzu was engrossed with a conversation already with the other brunette child.

"Here's Duran." Nina had her own but it was a stuff toy puppy. The adults were giggling on the background.

"Aunt Nicolette and her wife are on vacation. They'll be back tomorrow. We'll head straight to our house so everybody can get settled." Small chitchats here and there, the car turned and for a couple of minutes the visitors only saw a clearing and a lake.

"Mei-lu you're not kidnapping us, are you?" Matsuri joked as they kept driving. The scenery from the airport was the city yet now the outside switched to a mellow view.

"Oh am I that obvious?" She got incredulous looks. "We're almost at the house." Mahogany wines looked out the window. Mei-lu smiled.

"Who's home girl?" Harumin started her english. The chestnut haired girl burst out giggling at the tone.

"I see everyone prepared for the trip. To answer the question." The car stopped at a gate. "My mom Meia is awaiting us and aunt Nicolette's twins are with us as well. Everybody else is at work or school right now. They will be back in the afternoon." Her voice echoed in the car but the doctor wasn't surprised that all eyes were not focused on her. The newcomers were gawking out the window.

"Wow." The pinkette watched the new view. Matsuri absorbed the fine decorations and even a lucrative elegant mix of traditional and fashion garden. And she'd seen manors and estates before.

"Sweet." The auburn haired woman whistled when she saw what look liked a soccer field. "Damn is that a race track?!"

"Yes it is."

"Interesting." Himeko studied the layouts. The Momokinos are traditional. She loved the garden already in this household yet her curiosity was getting tickled at every new thing she saw. Her mind revolving to a redhead and which activities Juliet enjoyed. "So this is the Sears estate?"

"Yes it is." Was the humble reply again. Mei was not fazed though. She was expecting it all. The blonde woman with emerald eyes was a talker after all. Several more what's that and there, they pulled up to the house.

"Hey Mei-lu." Matsuri deadpanned. "A house huh? A mansion looked like a doll house compared to this!" The pinlette pointed to the house her friend casually described a 'house'. Blue eyes can't even see the corner of the house. Mei-lu just waved her astonished guests. They went inside. More gawking came.

"This way." The chestnut haired woman led the way and they got to what looked to be a living room.

"Welcome to US everybody and welcome to our humble abode." Meia stood up from the couch as she hugged each newcomer.

"Thank you for having us." The adults bowed.

"Yuzu come. See my baby sisters!" Nina pulled her new playmate to a crib by the couch.

"Nina don't climb up." The woman with light auburn hair smiled at the two young girls. "Mei-lu honey get our guests some refreshments." The daughter nodded. "Have a seat. Make yourselves at home."

"Can I help?!" The pink haired girl did. She ran after her own playmate.

"I apologize for Matsuri's manners." The chairwoman bowed to their hostess.

"Its alright Mei. We're all family now. Do not be a stranger to the house." Meia reassured her new family members.

"Mommy!" Speaking of do not be a stranger to the house. Little Yuzu hollered in excitement. "Mommy mommy!" Mei sighed. "Mommy!"

"Yuzu don't yell like that. That is impolite." The brunette mommy walked over to her daughter.

"But mommy." Little Yuzu saw the frown on her mommy's face. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you for apologizing." Mei smiled now. "Yes?" The bright smile was back, little Aihara squealed.

"I wanna little sisters too!" The chairwoman was like a tomato. "Please please!" The other three adults were laughing on their seats. Oh but little Yuzu wasn't done. She skipped to her aunt Koko and aunt Rumi. "Aunt Koko Julius will get little sisters too?!"

"I guess." Himeko humored. Her mind thinking of kittens.

"Aunt Julie said I'll have playmates too!" Another brunette turned to a tomato. "Aunt Rumi and aunt Suri too!" Harumin ready for the child just laughed.

"Playmates huh?" The little brunette nodded.

"Aunt Suri said five or seven?" Baby emeralds counted her little fingers. "Nina let's count!" Yuzu junior went back to Nicolette junior.

"Oh my my, she's Yara's daughter indeed." Meia chuckled at the three stunned faces.

"Five?" The younger redhead stuttered.

"Hey look! They have the table here too!" Matsuri and Mei-lu came back with the 'thing'. "Um. Mei, Himeko your faces are awfully red. You're not both getting sick of the new weather?"

"Seven?!" The pinkette jumped at her… well Harumin. "Seven!"

"What in the world are you talking about Harumin?!"

"The next weeks will be entertaining." Meia spoke to her daughter. Mei-lu sat by her giggling mother.

"Lulu this is eight right?" Nina held her fingers up to her eldest cousin. She got a nod. "Yuzu its eight not seven!"

At Glamour Industries, another Yuzu was counting also. The blonde was groaning inside. The department managers were screaming at each other now. The fashion consultant specialist counted the ticks on the clock.

"Yara could you educate this person on the trends now! We cannot just throw it on the public!" Juliet gritted her teeth.

"The media is getting restless. We have a high demand from Glamour now!" Stephanie hollered back as she slammed her hand on a report. "How long is this going to take?!"

"Ask the advertising department! That's under your ass!"

"I already did. Why do you think I bothered to see your face?! Your ass is the one you need to check!"

"Oh hey! I was looking for you Steph." The door opened and another brunette came in. Her hazelnut orbs moved to the blonde. "Oh hi there." Yuzu sighed again. Here's another flirt and another she dated.

"What is it Carol?" The communications manager growled.

"Here's the budget report for the next project."

"Touché, now can you bring your ass back to your office Olivers. The report was stuck to that budgeting manager's ass." The finance department manager Carol Evans winked at the blonde before following the other brunette out the door. "Goddamn. I don't know how you stand that woman." Juliet leaned back on her chair.

"You're kinda cranky today anyway." Yuzu eyed her sister. "Stephanie is just doing her job."

"Yeah you'll know. You hooked up with the woman."

"Cranky." The redhead sighed. "I'll go back to my desk now. Just buzz me when you need something." The blonde stood up.

"I'm sorry about my comment Yuzu." The younger woman stopped by the door and turned her head.

"I know." The door closed. Juliet closed her eyes as well. A certain ebony was on her mind all morning.

"Himeko."

Back at her desk, Yuzu stared solemnly at her ring. She knew why her redhead sister was feeling. Mei mentioned Himeko will be accompanying her to their important meeting. Judging from Juliet's mood, the dark hair lawyer was busy as well.

"Is this how married couples feel?" She leaned back on her chair. Green orbs closed. Yuzu was thankful for having a private office now though it was a desk at an adjacent room of the manager's office floor, she rather have a corner than her cubicle when she first started as an intern. She is a people person no doubt but the constant distraction (flirts, gossips, noise… etc) all over other cubicles drove her to no end. Her intercom beeped.

 _"Gin texted we'll have a picnic later at the cherry blossoms park."_

"Today? Thursday?"

 _"Beats me. Ask your sister."_ The device went off. Pulling out her phone, the blonde read the message. She put her phone away. No other notifications showed.

Back at the Sears estate, Mei sighed. They're on their guest rooms now. Though she was led to a familiar looking room. Sitting down at the edge of a soft king size bed, the brunette touched the sheets. She was in her wife's room. The blonde Yuzu showed her the room a while back on one of their chats. Mei almost memorized the layout since their video calls, the older woman was majority in her bedroom. In bed. A blush crept at the younger girl's cheeks. She stood up and went to the night stand. Her blue eyes softened. A picture of her and little Yuzu was placed there. She walked over to the bureau and looked at more photos. A solo picture of her wife stood at the middle. Her beautiful emerald eyes dazzled. Adjacent to it was their shot together. She remember that picture very well. She had her arms around the blonde as they stood outside the Aihara manor. Matsuri caught the couple smooching and took a stolen shot. A warm feeling enveloped Mei. The still image caught her with a soft smile as Yuzu had a lovely one on her lips. They were looking at each others eyes. She stilled a little.

"Do we always look like that." The chairwoman mused. She stared for a few more minutes before moving over to the other pictures. Two family photos were side by side. The Aihara portrait and the Sears portrait. Mei studied each members. They saw portraits at the living room and hallways earlier but she hadn't eyed them thoroughly. Her daughter was overwhelmed and kept bouncing everywhere. She was thankful for Mei-lu offering to watch the Yuzu junior as Mei mommy got settled on her room, no their room. Another blush came up. Lifting the family photo, ceruleans moved from left to right; Nicolette stood with a baby in her arms. The bundle showed a sleeping face of a baby girl with chestnut locks. Beside her stood a woman with a baby in her arms as well. The child had a yawn as her face displayed. She mirrored the sleeping baby in the brunette's arms. Mei smiled adoringly at the newborn twins. Her eyes went back to Nicolette's wife. Cassandra, Yuzu named the Sears family members before. Cassidy as they call, the woman has the same chestnut hair as her twins. Her eyes displayed similar to their eldest daughter; Nina. Nicolette's child version stood between her parents. Her shy smile on her face. Next to them was the youngest redhead. Juliet stood side by side Yuzu. Their equal grins rivaling as they had their arms over each other's shoulders. Moving on, Mei looked on to the head of the family. If Nina is Nicolette's child version, Sara Sears is the older version, again it was the eye color that differed. She has light bluish gray hues. The mother of the house stood holding the arm of the only man on the picture. He stood tallest. He has spiky blonde hair and a bright smile. His blue eyes shone in a similar manner the chairwoman was so knowledgeable on. His smile reflected like Yuzu's. Alexander Sears can really pass as Yara's father. If Yuzu was a guy, he'll be the face. Mei shook her head remembering a certain photo. Continuing, beside the father was obviously the couple's daughter. Alyssa Sears is the mix of her parents. She has her father's blonde hair and blue eyes but her mother's feminine face. The youngest and fifth daughter. She stood with a cute toothy smile. Next one was the oldest daughter. Gin with that infamous grin had her arm on her wife's waist. Meia stood side by side with her look alike save the hair color. Mei-lu held her mother's arm. Their equal smiles displayed. Lastly were the eldest twins. They stood in front of their parents. They are the mirror image of each other. The only distinction was the height difference. Both have Gin's hair and face but Meia's eyes and some features. They're the perfect mix of the pair. Fate the taller one and Alicia the shorter one. Finished with the photo, the brunette placed it back. Her hand caressed her family portrait. Yuzu, her and their daughter on another frame was showcased. Few more pictures of their friends followed. Mei roamed around the room for almost an hour before she went back to the bed. Feeling the exhaustion, she laid down and snuggled on the scent of her beloved. Blue eyes closed.

Just on the next room another brunette was busy roaming her bedroom as well.

"No. This is Juliet's room." Himeko berated herself. Julius was on the care of the hostess so she could get settled in her room, though the Momokino was confused when she was ushered to what looked to be someone's bedroom. Then it hit her. The layout, the design, the things, the mess screamed Juliet. Even though still in denial, the dark haired girl already snooped the full room. Actually she was even folding clothes as she though to herself.

"Seriously, clothes all around." Picking up what look to be some sleeping clothes, Himeko blushed. An underwear was revealed underneath.

"Its an underwear Himeko." Came the indignant huff. Dark blues glared at the dark green innocent panty on the floor. "This is ridiculous." A foot tentatively moved forward. She groaned and swiftly grabbed it with two fingers. Full bloom rosy cheeks as she deposited it to the basket. Her eyes widen though. Himeko covered her face with both hands. "I…" Blues peeked between fingers. The lawyer ran to the bed hiding her face under the pillows. Images of lingerie's and what would fall in the erotic genre of clothing stuck in her head. The basket of erotica. "And here they accuse me of lolita fetishes!" Himeko was embarrassed not for herself. "What…" Her hand knocked something down to the floor. Dark blues wide again. A dildo vibrator was on the floor. And it turned on when it hit the floor. Himeko will have a heart attack. The buzzing sound echoed in the room. "No!" The ebony woman jumped out of bed when a knock on the door came. "Oh heaven's sakes." She grabbed the accessory with the intent of getting rid of it but dropped the item immediately. Her hand felt moist. "Kami-sama…"

Outside the room, Matsuri and Harumin exchanged looks.

"I guess Himeko is sleeping as well." The couple finished with their room. Yes, Mei-lu threw them in the same room with one huge bed. Anyway, it was not lunch yet so exploring the Sears Estate was on the platter.

"Let's just let them rest. They're probably didn't get any last night." Harumin reasoned. "Where to?"

"Let's find Mei-lu." The pinkette started walking as she pulled her phone.

"Mei… where… playground outside."

Back in Juliet/Himeko's room, the brunette sighed in relief. She stood there by the door and was about to answer it though she wasn't really in the mindset to. Another sigh. She bit her lower lip.

"Oh Juliet. This is your fault." Making sure the door was locked, she went back to the bed. The buzzing sound returned.

"Juliet." Himeko moaned the name. Her legs spread apart. "I…" Her rational mind protesting but the sight of the sex toy and its still wet feeling sent shivers down her body. The woman she fantasized, the woman she dreamed, the woman she longed was recently using the item. Very recent. Himeko couldn't take it anymore.

"Juli…" She moaned again as she placed the toy between her legs. The appendage was coated with her own juices. "Its your fault." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stroked the dildo over her womanhood. The buzzing stopped as the red light sign for the battery blinked. Himeko curled in a fetal position and gripped the sheets. She sobbed till she fell asleep.

Back in Yuzu/Mei's bedroom, another woman was having the same dilemma. Mei tossed and turned. Her blue eyes shut as a whimper escaped her parted lips.

"Y…" Mei woke with a jolt. Dilated ceruleans as she panted heavily. Her body sweating. She hugged herself with both arms. She was dreaming of the blonde in an inappropriate ways to describe.

"Yara, I miss you so much." She whispered. Her hand traveled downwards. Blues closed as a hand went under clothes.

"Y…" A heavy moan. She was dripping wet between her legs. Her fingers stroked. Imagining the person she love was the one touching her. Mei buried her face on the pillow inhaling the intoxicating fragrance. She gasped as a finger entered her crevices.

"Yara…" Her open sounds of desire filled the room. Her love's room. Hands caressed skin. A long groan. Mei heaved a shaky breath as she steadied her trembling body. Reaching over to the night stand, ceruleans blinked refocusing hazy vision. She answered the ringing phone.

' _Mei?'_ The brunette shook hearing that voice. The uncontrollable need rushed in an instant. _'Sorry, did I wake you? I was just…"_ Mei moaned.

Back with Yuzu at work, the blonde's words trailed off. "…going to…" There was another moan. "…leave a voicemai—Mei…" Her tone hitched a notch. She was just trying to leave a voicemail of love and affection. Wanting to hear her wife's voice even just from the recorded. Yuzu was surprised when the line picked up. Oh she was surprised indeed.

"…Mei." Her own voice thickening. Hearing that familiar breathing, that sensual moaning, that way her name was called. The blonde bit her lower lip. She dashed to the adjacent private bathroom. A few minutes passed, Juliet came out her office.

"Hey… where she go." The redhead glanced at the closed bathroom door. She went back in her office.

In the bathroom. She gripped her phone tight to her ear. Her breathing getting shallow.

"Mou, Mei you know I'm at work." It seemed her words had the opposite effect as more moans came and the heavy pants were getting erratic. Yuzu's toes were curling. "Mei."

 _'Yara…'_ That was it. All self control flew out the window. Emerald eyes closed.

"Mei are you thinking of me?" She whispered the words. She imagined the younger woman in her arms. "Oh Mei."

 _'…all the time.'_ It was almost a groan but she heard it. Yuzu released a shaky breath. _'Oh Yara… I…ah.'_

"Tell me what you're doing." There was a few silence. She smiled. She can already see a blush on those beautiful cheeks. "Are you wet?" The gasps in the line were enough. "Put me on speaker."

' _Yara?'_

"I can hear you." The blonde sat down on the closed toilet seat. Her knees were getting weak. "So what was my wife doing?" She licked her lips.

' _Nothing?'_ The blonde chuckled.

"I see." Yuzu lowered her voice and enunciated her words. She knew how Mei likes it when she spoke in her english accent. "Oh really? You're not fantasizing about me?" She heard a low hum of agreement. "Not thinking of me kissing you? Touching you? Making love to you?" The blonde made a low growl clearly hearing those slick wet sounds. "My mouth on those breast? My fingers inside you? In and out. Deep."

' _Yara…I'm'_

"My tongue licking—"

' _Yara!'_

"Hey stop masturbating in there!"

Back with Mei, her mind was hazy. All she could understand was her beloved's voice. Just hearing it. She don't even know what was being said anymore. Just the tome. Her hand pumped in and out. She was reaching her limit. And when that hypnotizing voice told her all those thimgs, Mei was way beyond. One more push and she let out a full moan of her wife's name. The pleasurable sensation sent her body convulsing. She laid resting for a little. Checking her phone, Mei slumped back her cheeks red.

At the office, Juliet stepped back when the bathroom door swung open.

"Wowa! Geez I was just kidding! Go ahead and finish using the bathroom!" The redhead was met with a glowering tigress. Those glaring dark green orbs and snarl, Juliet was torn between laughing and cowering. She went to the blonde's desk and sat casually on the office chair as she waited. Her lime emeralds looked at the mother and daughter on the display home screen. A solemn smile graced her lips. A tight feeling gripped her chest. The bathroom door opened.

"What?" The blonde was still pissed off but Yuzu softened her gaze seeing the sad face. She knew that look. Her redhead sister rarely let people see her emotions, they were only reserved to her loved ones. She knew Juliet misses her love as well. "Lunch already?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you I ordered lunch and desserts." The older woman stood up.

"What did you order?"

"Italian." Yuzu just nodded. At least some comfort was coming. They both love pasta. "Its already paid so grab it if it comes. I'll be in my office. I'll finish some reports before we go off to that picnic." The manager headed back to her door.

"Hey Juliet. Give Himeko a call." The manager's office door closed. Yuzu checked her phone again. A giggle as she read the message.

 _'I'm taking a cold shower.'_

In the next room, Juliet tried to focus on her papers. She gave up after rereading the same paragraph for the nth time. Eyeing her cellular device, she picked it up and dialed. It went to voicemail. Hanging up, she was about to put it down when it started ringing.

' _Hello.'_ Lime greens closed. _'Are you there?'_

"Yeah I'm here Himeko."

At the Sears Estate, Himeko put the call on speaker. She just got out off the shower when she heard the meowing ringtone. She missed answering it but her fingers automatically pressed the call back button.

"I'm sorry I missed your call. I was in the shower."

' _This early? Its like one in the morning there in Japan_.' The ebony lawyer dropped her towel. _'Really busy huh?'_ Himeko sighed in relief. She picked up her towel and dried her hair. ' _Are you naked? Can I take a peek?'_

"Pervert. Yes I am but you are not getting any." There was a chuckle.

 _'Any huh? But can I have some? I don't mind a quick one. I'm on lunch break now.'_ The seduction rang. The Momokino woman was blushing from head to toe. _'I was just kidding Himeko_.'

"Were you?" There was a cough. "You do know I'm naked." There was a hum.

 _'I'm glad to hear your voice.'_

"I'm glad you called."

 _'So… ah… um… you know…'_ Himeko giggled, the warm sensation back. ' _Naked…'_

"Yes."

' _Hhmm… so what's next?'_ The husky voice.

"You tell me." The brunette released her dark locks. It flowed freely down her back. "You're the one who knows it all."

 _'Not all. I don't know what your hands are doing right now.'_

"Nothing just sitting on my lap." Himeko sat on the bed. A smile on her face.

 _'Oh. Lap huh? How about you move it lower. Somewhere between—Hey Juliet lunch is here!— What the hell blondie you don't know how to knock?!'_ Several more curses echoed and death threats before Juliet's voice came back. _'Damn. Sorry about that.'_ There was a sigh.

"Go ahead and have lunch." Himeko stood up and got dressed.

 _'But I want you.'_ The words halted the brunette. _'Don't work too hard.'_

"Juliet?"

' _Yeah?'_

"I miss you."

 _'I miss you too my love.'_

Back at Glamour, the blonde grinned sheepishly at the redhead. Juliet just rolled her eyes at the disturbance.

"Oh come on, I didn't know you're on the phone. It was a pure innocent mistake."

"How about I poke you with this fork and knife and say it's a pure innocent mistake."

"Sadist."

"Slut."

"Hey!" The blonde complained. "Excuse me."

"Yeah you exes in the building." The redhead said matter of fact.

"Says the one with the exes all over America." Their phones alerted simultaneously.

' _Picnic. Don't be late or I'll post your most embarrassing pictures on your Glamour profiles. -Gin ;P'_

"What the hell is with this picnic." The duo just shrugged their shoulders and finished their lunch.

Speaking of lunch, the guests and their hostesses were gathered in the dining area of the Sears Estate.

"And there's this big slide!" Little Yuzu told her mommy and aunt Koko.

"Yup. High as this and they almost have an amusement park outside!" Matsuri joined in with her niece.

"Am I dating or babysitting…" Harumin grumbled under her breath. Their lunch continued with as such. Mei was provided with a ride to her meeting. The Aihara heiress was scheduled to meet the president of the Sears foundation. The equal partner of her father for the Hideki Aihara foundation. Professionally dressed in her tailored business attire, Mei was drove by the chaffier to the main office. Passing through security check and the reception, the guest woman sat by the lobby waiting for the escort the receptionist said will be down in a few minutes.

"Good afternoon ma'am." Blue eyes looked up and met mahogany wines. "My name is Alicia, I'll escort you to the president's office. Please follow me." Mei introduced herself and stared at the young girl dressed in a very formal wear, rivaling hers. Although the girl looked to be just few years older than her daughter, Alicia carried herself like the boss as they passed by people greeting them. The chairwoman was impressed. They reached a specific floor with a very sophisticated style hallway. Knocking at a heavy design oak double doors, they walked in the room.

"How's your flight?" Mei stood in the middle of a wide executive office. Furnished with dark oak and leather seats with an elegant table setting for guests, several striking bookshelves across a floor to ceiling window. The blonde woman sitting on her head chair with her arms leaning on her pure glass desk table gestured for the dark haired visitor.

"Thank you for accommodating us ms. Sears. The travel went as planned." The chairwoman greeted formally. There was a chuckle.

"Just call me Alecxis. That's what they call me here. Ms. Sears, you will have us confused." Alecxis pointed to the young blonde. "Gin would be if I'm on day off."

"As you wish Alecxis."

"Alicia can you prepare us some tea? Tea would be alright Mei? Or you prefer something else?"

"Tea would be great."

"It will be done in a few minutes, please excuse me." The young lady left the room as the older motioned for the seats.

"She is a very well mannered girl." Alecxis lifted a brow at the brunette.

"You are talking about the next president of Sears foundation."

"Is it wise to have her working already at such a young age?" The blonde mother just laughed. "I'm sorry, I seemed to said something amusing." It just made the chuckling worse.

"Pardon me," The chairwoman just stared. "Well, actually Alicia asked to. Its more of her interest. I'm not going to deny her of the experience as long as its not harming anyone or herself." The older woman leaned on her chair. "I rather nurture what they like than force them the responsibility. You know how that goes, you shouldered your father's."

"I see." They fell silent. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You're asking now." The grin. "Yes, what is it?"

"Do you like your position?"

"That's kind of a vague one." It was the ebony woman's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I occupy multiple positions. If you are talking about being the president of Sears, half and half I'd say. I don't believe people have a hundred percent that they like. Even the person you love, you have something to dislike about them and vice versa. Is that sufficient or should we go to specifics?"

"That would be suffice."

"Mind telling me why the sudden curiosity?" Their conversation went to a halt when a knock came and Alicia brought in a tray of tea with biscuits on the side. "Thank you Alicia, I'm just having a conversation with our guest."

"Do not be impolite. Our guest has a name." Mei just smiled at the display.

"Hush hush. Go ahead and terrorize the employees, not me. Old people just chitchatting." The older blonde waved her hand.

"Excuse her manners." Alicia went and left the oldies alone.

"Scolding me already, can you believe that?" The duo just cackled. "Anyway, so?"

"Unfortunately I am lack of resources on some issues."

"Vague." The president eyed the calm looking woman with her bi-colored irises. "Trouble in paradise?" Mei sighed. "You can talk. I'm on my break anyway. Believe it or not, my daughter straighten up departments. They even feared her firing them than me." That reassured the troubled Aihara.

"I apologize." Clearing her throat, Mei held her hands together. "It has been an adjustment since Yara and I got together. Somethings I struggled with and I do not have the…" Ms. chairwoman fumbled for a proper word.

"The people to ask for tips and tricks?" Alecxis supplied.

"I suppose we can call it like that."

"Okay. I guess its better than you reading all sorts of this and that. Well, can't blame you for liking a woman. Suzume can't help you with that. And I doubt you want to speak with your father about…" The look on Mei's face got the older woman rolling.

"Actually I read quite plenty."

"Oh really?" The blonde just smiled wider. "This will be an interesting afternoon."

"If you do not mind, I would like to finish work before we continue. The papers I have to sign."

"Oh that. Sho already sighed it. I was looking at a wrong paper. My mistake. Sorry about that."

Back at the Sears Estate a certain auburn haired was sulking.

"Do you want to talk about it Harumin-chan?" Hazelnut eyes blinked. "You've been musing since lunch." They were in the sitting area overlooking the garden. The kids, including Matsuri and Mei-lu were back on the playground. Meia still looking after the baby twins: Coleen and Noreen, had the two girls now in a stroller as Himeko had Julius peeking at the babies. The meowing sounds were making the chibis cackled. Harumin was the only gloomy one.

"Sorry. I guess I'm kind of jetlag." The quick excuse.

"My my, a certain pink haired girl might need some massaging to do." The double meaning got through and the Taniguchi woman blushed but sighed dejectedly. "She won't know if you won't tell her." Observant roseate orbs smiled.

"She always guess what I think anyway."

"She don't have to guess. That would be tiresome and not all guesses are right." The younger redhead just kept quiet. "A good rest helps with the jetlag ms. Taniguchi."

"I guess. I'll see you later then." Watching the later girl turned the corner, mahogany wines averted to the brunette busy with the babies. Meia walked over and smiled at the heartwarming sight.

"It takes the stress away, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does. Their smiles and giggles just relieves you." Himeko cradled the kitten as Julius purred and snuggled to his mommy. "I remember when Yuzu was a baby and she just lights up the room." They giggled.

"Do you want children Himeko-chan?" The question was not expected but the ebony girl felt comfortable with the light atmosphere.

"I've thought about it." Stroking the soft fur, the law woman looked down at the sleeping kitty. "I'm scared. I've seen my best friend got divorced, a single mother for sometime. I don't know if I could handle that." An honest answer. Himeko didn't bother hiding it. She'd seen how perspective the older woman can be.

"That's understandable. Children are a life changing experience. Scary but on my experience," Hands caressed the chubby cheeks of the twins. "Its all worth it. I cannot say how your partner will do yet I know being open to accept your relationship helps."

"Can you tell me more about being a mother?" A shy request.

"Of course. Anytime you want to."

Just a few yards away, blue orbs averted her gaze to the skies when a certain redhead left. Matsuri balanced herself on the swing with her feet.

"You seemed to be bored Suri." Mei-lu stepped on another swing herself. They swayed in sync as they watched Yuzu and Nina tag teamed on the slides.

"I miss everybody." The swing stilled.

"I miss you all too." The duo sat down now. "We still get in touch all the time."

"Its not the same."

"I know. I'm glad you came." The chestnut haired girl let out a genuine smile. "And you cannot fool me with that 'I miss everybody' Suri." And the tease came.

"Great." They chuckled. "A little stressed I guess."

"Work? Or something else?" The swings swayed again.

"Kinda both." Ceruleans focused on the skies once more. "Harumin."

"Did you argue?" A sigh. "What's bothering you then?"

"I dunno. Its just, it seems we're not together even though we're together. Sorry. I know it sounds dumb." A giggle before a reply came.

"When was the last time the two of you talked? Talk as in speaking Suri not the talk Kana defines." They erupted in chuckles again. "I know you and Harumin are busy with work especially after the case. Try slowing down, I can still see you taking on everything when we were in college."

"You're probably right." The friends stayed silent after that. "Hey, so anybody caught your attention recently doc?" Matsuri's eyes widen. "Oh-my-god. Mei are you blushing?!"

"Ara, am I? It is quite hot outside." The pinkette got that devious grin. Her phone out.

"Hey Kana wake up. We have some interrogation to do."

Inside the house with Harumin, the CEO dropped to the bed. A long sigh escaped her lips.

"Well just a few more hours I will be having fun with Yuzuchi and Juliet so." Another sigh. After the case, she was swarmed with to-do list. The community service took most of her daytime then on the evening, she had to catch up with her job. Not really officially back to work but Harumin wanted to review the papers. The product done by the people whom made Taniguchi Services where it is now. She was so grateful for everything that's why she put a great effort when she resumed her position. Though, work and personal life sometimes clashed. Matsuri and her no doubt crazy for each other, the sex and all but it still felt like something was amiss. It gnawed on her when she realized despite the constant intimacy, they haven't really became a couple.

"I'm just overthinking. And I'm the one always occupied with work." Pulling out her phone, she checked the time. "Might as well." Hazelnuts closed. When she woke up, arms were around her as the pinkette just gazed at her with a lovely smile.

"Time to wake up or you'll miss our surprise."

"Okay." Matsuri frowned at the monotone answer.

"Something wrong?" The auburn haired woman got up and went to the bathroom.

"Nothing. Probably just jetlag." The bathroom door closed.

"Liar." Matsuri sighed. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so attentive. Speaking of attentive, two glamour girls were too attentive at their works that when they noticed the time, two office chairs tumbled backwards.

"Shit!"

"Juliet its quarter after six!"

"I know!" And their work hours end at five. They rushed out the office. "Call a cab and

I'll call the Gin." The elevator doors opened. "Damn."

"Ah hi sis." Yuzu plastered a toothy smile.

"Her fault." Juliet pointed to the younger woman.

"Hey! You were not paying attention to the time!"

"You were suppose to be the one watching the time!"

"Oh geez. Okay okay children. No pictures posted yet." Gin broke the duo. "Come on before we really get stuck in traffic." They got to the parking lot and the midnight blue car drove off.

"Want some blondie?"

"Sure!"

"Hey that's my chocolates!" The eldest tried grabbing her stash but the redhead on the passenger seat swatted her hand away.

"You have plenty. Focus on your driving!" The shift gears changed. "Ouch! What the hell Gin!"

"Serves you! My glove compartment was locked!" From the backseat, Yuzu just giggled at the duo's antics. The older blonde was still trying to snatch the bag of goodies from Juliet. The youngest eyed the self navigating steering wheel.

"Ah Gin, you want me to drive?" The busy driver switched to the passenger at the back.

"Nah. This baby is cool. I had it years now remember?"

"Yeah, your toys." The redhead commented as she popped more chocolates in her mouth.

"Excuse me, this car is the leading prototype of Sears foundation for autonomous cars in the world. Its not because its not on your gossip that its not true Juliet."

"Why is it not on market yet then?" Gin just rolled her eyes.

"Then why is space shuttles not on department stores then? Anyway, I won't let you all ride here if I'm not confident with this—damn Juliet! That's half of the bag!"

"I need some sugar! I'm going to fall asleep!"

"We can grab you an expresso!" Yuzu just shook her head. She leaned back on her seat. True, Alecxis Gin will not put anyone of them in harms way. If she let her kids rode on that car, then it was fine. Although, the later blonde don't think the police or the pedestrians will agree. This state don't have the driverless cars yet in the streets. Well except for Gin.

"Gin, you have a new perfume? I like it." Heterochromatic orbs glanced at the rearview mirror at the other blonde.

"Oh you certainly do huh." Was the simple reply. Gin just chuckled as she settled on driving again. Lime-emeralds sniffed the air.

"You had another woman in here? I'll tell Meia." Juliet just lifted a brow at the grin on their older sister's face. The bag of chocolates almost empty. For almost half an hour dodging traffic, the trio reached their destination. Zigzagging through a trail, they got to their secluded spot at the cherry blossoms park. The full blooms of the pink petals and the lush greens of the grass were perfect. Multiple picnic blankets were joined to form their event. Juliet dropped to the nearest cloth and rolled over.

"Julie don't mess up the blankets." Sara Sears scolded her daughter. Her flowing dark tresses swayed with the light breeze as she took out items from baskets. The redhead just laid and started dozing off. "What is wrong with this girl."

"Hey mom." The two blondes greeted. "She probably crashed after the sugar hype." Gin plopped down beside her wife attending to the baby twins. Yuzu just giggled and offered to help their mother.

"Nope. Your tag teaming with us." Alexander Sears showed up and pulled the two newcomers with golden locks.

"Go ahead you two, I and Meia got it." So the Frisbees flew.

"Mama here here!" Identical girls called over as a puppy barked happily beside them. Gin chuckled and strode over to her two daughters.

"Hey where's your sister?"

"I guess I'm with the two of you." Alyssa signed at her father and next sister. "Try to catch some will ya both."

"Alyssa meanie. Dad you ready?" Yuzu positioned.

"Bring it on!" The saucers started coming. Yuzu dodged a Frisbee to her left. Gin and her twins were the reigning champions of that game. She laughed when one hit their macho daddy on the face. The youngest in their team was yelling at them.

"Dad! Pay attention more! Yara look out!" Yuzu stopped laughing and turned around but she was too late. It hit her on the face as well, sending her to the grassy ground. It wasn't painful thankfully Gin demanded using the ones with foams surrounding the Frisbees.

"Ah!" Another blonde hit the grass. Nina, the referee since she's still too young to join the competition blew the whistle. The whole family erupted in giggles. The winner team came over. Fate and Alicia pulled their grandfather up then their youngest aunt. Gin loomed over Yuzu. That grin on her lips.

"You're not gonna help me up?" The younger woman asked playfully.

"No." Yuzu's vision went dark. "Guess who." Hands covered emerald eyes. The glamour girl chuckled. She brought her own hands up and touched the small hands over her closed eyelids.

"Okay. Let see. Small hands. Alyssa?!" Yuzu went along.

"I'm a teenager now!" Came the voice from the left.

"Oh! Then Alicia!"

"I'm right here aunt Yara."A voice from the right.

"Fate!"

"No. Sorry." Another voice on the right. Yuzu grinned in triumph.

"I win! Its Nina!"

"I'm right here aunt Yara." Came the shy voice from the left. The confused woman made a face then Yuzu heard it. Her whole body shook.

"Guess who again." Her breathing stopped. Emeralds opened and met sapphires.

"Surprise mama!" Little Yuzu hugged her mama from behind.

"Hi." Tears rolled down greens.

"Mei." Yuzu pounced on the brunette in front of her. "Mei." She buried her face on the woman's bosom. "Mei."

"Why is mama crying?" Yuzu junior untangled herself from the piggyback hug.

"She's crying because she didn't get the guess who. You surprised your mama well." Gin knelt beside the child. "You wanna play Frisbee? Nina needs a teammate."

"Mommy can I? Please?!" Mei nodded at her daughter. Her arms wrapped around the sobbing female. She stroked the silken blonde hair. The couple was left with privacy as a rematch started.

"Yara?" The brunette coaxed when the sobs died down.

"I want to kiss you but a Frisbee will hit me if I do." Emeralds peeked. But closed when lips captured hers.

"Then I better learn to play the game." Mei pulled a little. A Frisbee wheezed beside them as Gin's voice followed.

Just a few feet away, amidst the chaos snored a knocked out Juliet. She hadn't slept well especially last night and the sugar rush left her now. The expresso probably was a better choice. She groaned a little when a soft sensation stroked her cheek. She moved a little but there it was again. Nuzzling her. One more, the redhead lifted her hand and swatted the disturbance.

"Meow!" Lime greens snapped open at the sound.

"Mou, you almost knocked off Julius." Juliet blinked several times. Her eyes unbelieving.

"Yes she's there darling. Such a well mannered girl. I can't believe my Julie could smitten one." Sara giggled at the blush on the younger brunette's cheeks. "Oh my, I think you gave my daughter a heart attack Himeko dear." Placing down the purring kitten, Julius jumped to the eldest woman's lap where he smelled food. "Someone's hungry."

"I apologize Sara, he's usually not that jumpy." Himeko eyed the excited feline. "I—!" She yelped when another feline jumped on her. "Ju—"

"I told her not to mess up the blanket." The eldest shook her head and smiled at the baby cat. Meia just giggled at the lump under the blanket.

"Red tutu as always. Tsk." The blanket was thrown over. Juliet growled at the pinkette.

"You! Pinky pocky! Harumin too?" The said women laughed. Matsuri stuck her tongue out as Harumin giggled at the disarray lawyer laying breathless beside the older redhead. "Gin!"

"Harumin! Matsuri!"

"Yuzuchi!"

"Oh?" Heterochromatic eyes turned when her name was called. "Huh?—Omf." She fell on the grass.

"Nice shot Yuzu, Nina!" Alyssa high fived her nieces. Mei-lu, the new referee blew the whistle. So the picnic dinner went. It was bedtime when they all got back to the Sears Estate. All children were tucked in and several adults retired to their beds as well.

"Good night everyone. Don't forget to turn on your soundproof system and lock your bedroom doors." Sara teased the couples at the hallway as she closed her bedroom door.

"Yeah that's psycho mother." Gin waved as she was pulled by her wife in their bedroom.

"Night everyone. " Yuzu happily pushed her wife to their bedroom.

"I guess we should go to bed as well." Matsuri opened the door.

"Yeah. It is late." Harumin followed.

"What?" Juliet turned around when the brunette with curly hair just stood at the hallway.

"Shouldn't… I mean. I could sleep on a guest—" All doors closed and locked. "Juliet."

"Yeah?" Himeko fidgeted. "I'll sleep on the floor—"

"No!" The redhead averted her gaze. The presence of the brunette in her room was overwhelming. Speaking of, Juliet looked around. Her room was awfully tidy. Even her bed was fixed. Her emerald eyes darkened. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting this."

"Sleeping with me?" The younger girl's cheeks reddened. Her breathing hitched from that heavy gaze. "Thank you for taking care of the room. I was on a rush this morning. Overslept." Juliet went to her night stand and sat on the bed, her hand discreetly reaching under the pillow.

"You're welcome." Himeko walked over to her suitcases. "You can go ahead and use the bathroom first. You're probably tired." She stiffen when she was pulled to a body. A low whisper caressed her ear.

"Aren't you tired as well?" The older woman burrowed her nose on those dark tresses. Inhaling the scent. Shivers ran down their bodies. "We can take a shower together." Clothes fell on the floor as they stepped towards the bathroom. The shower started but kisses flowed down skin. The dark haired woman moaned when a mouth found that sensitive spot on her neck. The warm waters wet their naked bodies but Juliet felt a different kind of moisture as she dipped her fingers between the other female's legs. Himeko tightened her arms over the redhead as she crashed their lips together. Her moans mixed with their demanding passionate kiss. No more words as they moved in sync. Juliet curled her fingers and pushed deeper as a deep gasp escaped the woman in her arms.

"Julie…" The older woman's eyes hazy but not with the steam from the showers. Juliet pushed them to the wall. Her weight steadying the shaking ebony. Another breathless kiss, Himeko squeezed her eyes shut as she reached her limit. She clung to the woman she love.

"Hime… my Hime." Tears flowed out. "Himeko." Blues and greens met. The shower went off.

At the opposite room, guest bedroom was the opposite story. The pinkette finally blew up after she was shrugged off again.

"What the hell is wrong now?!" Matsuri was so irritated now. They were suppose to be on vacation but this ignoring her was just too much. "What did I do know?!"

"I told you nothing. Will you stop yelling. You're going to disturb the others." Harumin was on the bed already leaning on the pillows. "Let's just go to sleep. Its late."

"Why are you like this?"

"Like what Matsuri? Are we going to argue all night?"

"Like you don't bother. I tried having fun with you earlier, you just declined but you didn't have problems when Yuzu and Juliet came." Blues glared.

"You sure didn't have a problem when Mei-lu and Kanade occupied your time." Hazelnuts flashed. Harumin pulled the covers. "I'm tired." The lamp on the night stand went off. The younger woman slammed the bathroom door closed. And speaking of slamming, at the next room across; Mei's breath escaped her lungs in a painful gasp when she was shoved to the bed.

"Yara?" Rough hands groped. She moaned. "Y…!" That will leave a mark, the chairwoman was certain on that bite-mark. When they entered the room, the blonde was all giddy and snuggly. A few making out here and there, they finally got a quick shower/bath/make out done. A relatively small chatter and teasing soon followed. Though when a certain name was mentioned, it somehow flipped the older woman's atmosphere 180 degrees in a second. The topic of Udagawa and his family came about their innocent conversation.

"He sends letters. They're still under protective custody." The brunette sat on the bed. Yuzu was drying her hair with a towel. When no response came, ceruleans sought those emeralds. Even with just the single light from the nightstand lamp, the younger girl could see those greens. The moonlight casted over making golden tresses glow. Mei just stared at her goddess. Although the next thing she knew, she was devoured by that goddess. Her breathing shallow. Her body sore but enveloped with satisfaction. Mei focused on those emeralds. Her wife.

"Mei… I. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Yuzu trembled. "I didn't mean…" She was overwhelmed with every emotion. She was like possessed with such need to claim the other… her wife. Her love. The jealousy blinded her. The thought of Mei in that man's arms… Yuzu went berserk.

"Rough." Mei still held her hands on those cheeks. "But its you. Only you will touch me."

"Mei… what…" Their lips met again. "But Udagawa…"

"He never touched me." Ceruleans shone in the dimly lit room. "We couldn't. But we had to find a way. The doctor's appointment two weeks before I filed for the divorce, we went and had a procedure. He was the sperm donor and…" Yuzu just broke down.

.

.

.

.

.

. ** _to be continued._**

.

.

Arc two! -Fans- Phones*x dang lol. Anyway there we go. The gang flew to US!

And yes, there's cherry blossoms in America. Not all states though.

Quick facts:

Cherry blossoms check.

Picnic check. Pervs seasons differ. Since different countries pervs here (Philippines, back to #2) not all are familiar that at summer time sunset time changes. Can be as late as 9 in the evening. So don't imagine a midnight picnic. Lol. The game they're playing will be explained.

Driverless cars check. Autonomous cars, what they wanna call it. Yes they drive themselves.

And PLUNGERS check. Me tried and tested! Lmao. This one is not fiction. Lol. I saw a lady did it once. She was short (I'm not.) Just like that. Come in through the doors, then bloop! Don't believe me? Watch them. Videos in the net.

Oh on first class flights, yes they let you eat/drink what you want. Well depends on the airline but I haven't heard of one that declined a request for food/drink. Lol.

So we met the Sears family. And more revelations out.

P.s. hey pervs. What do you think of a perv book club? Gathering of the pervs. Lol. I'll probably start a forum to discuss details. (When I get to it.) Just shoot me if you have ideas. We're looking on the gathering of pervs probably online to poke other pervs and they said to interrogate poor me. What?! Lol. Anyway. We will see.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning rated M. There I put a warning now. Nsfw. You're choice. Lol.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Secrets of love**

Resuming with a certain redhead and brunette, the night was still young.

"Juliet." The Momokino hovered over the woman on the bed. Hands were moving all over her body. Dark ceruleans shone with lust. She leaned down. Juliet arched her back as wet hot kisses trailed down her neck. "What were you doing last night?" The purr touched the erect nipples wanting attention. "What made you overslept this morning?" The Sears woman groaned in frustration.

"You're torture."

"But you like me?" Juliet closed her eyes when those fingers stroked down her slit. Wet rubbing sounds. "You're so wet." Himeko was trembling. She felt embarrassed but at the same time she just couldn't deny it.

"You know what I was doing." Came the challenge. "My toy isn't…" A grunt as their positions were reversed. The fingers went inside her. Juliet gripped the sheets as she supported her body with her shaky arms. "Hime… ah."

"Show me." Half lidded emeralds looked on dilated sapphires. "Show me what were you doing." Himeko murmured. She was like bewitched as she watched the girl on top of her started grinding her hips. Riding her fingers.

"Juliet…" She gasped the name. The older woman leaned down and demanded a passionate kiss.

"Show you?" She rolled her hips like a professional. "That dildo can't compare to your touch." Juliet bit that lower lip. "I want you to own me." She humped those slick dripping fingers. Himeko was moaning just from the words.

"Juliet…" Another rough kiss. "I..."

"Make me yours." The ebony girl lost it. All manners and traditions aside. Frustrations blew out. "You can feel how much I want you." A deep long moan as she felt those fingers thrust. Long and slow but deep strokes.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep myself calm with you keep looking at me this dinner?" Himeko pushed herself on a sitting position. A throaty gasp left the redhead. Her back hit the sheets. A hand massaged her breast. A mouth sucked her aching peaks. "Own you?" The brunette moved her hand faster. Wet skin hitting wet skin. The sounds were driving her to the edge.

"Hime… ko…" Juliet was going crazy. The younger woman was prolonging her orgasm. Every time it was coming, the fingers would repositioned. "Don't stop! Himeko. Please. I can't… ah."

"Make you…" Himeko curled her fingers and aimed for that spot. The older woman shook uncontrollably. Her voice of ecstasy rung endlessly on the dark haired woman's ears.

"Himeko… Himeko…" She whispered the name over and over in between heavy pants. Lime greens refocusing at that gorgeous face. Raven curls clung to the sweaty forehead. Blown out cerulean hues as parted lips quivered.

"Mine? Why? Why do you want to be mine?" Himeko murmured the words. Juliet saw the fear, heard the uncertainty. Its only been what, almost three months since they met. How can she answer that.

"Himeko."

"How do you know its me Juliet?" The words were choked. "I can't deny this…" The lawyer looked on to their… whatever it was they were doing. "Have you loved somebody before?" The silence was suffocating.

"I have."

Next room. The tension reigned as well. Mei sat on the edge of the bed. Her body sore, aching all over. Exhaustion was kicking in. Yet she pushed herself. Yuzu stood in front of her. They just stared now.

"I can't do this right now." The blonde left the room.

"Yuzu…" The brunette closed her eyes.

When the revelation hit, the tears were like tidal waves. All Mei did was held the crying woman in her arms. It felt like hours as they laid there. Blue eyes were starting to droop but the older jolted. The golden hues of the lamp reflected on those deep emerald pools.

"What else…" Throat hoarse. "What else are you hiding from me?" Yuzu shook. The ebony woman was struck. "Anything else I should know Mei?!" The voice rose. The blonde got up as Mei tried reaching for her wife.

"Yu—"

"When will you planning on telling me?" Greens glared "Were you even planning on telling me?!" Mixed emotions were clear as day. Her fists shook. Yuzu was way beyond.

"Is it that much of an issue? We are together now and he is not even signed as the father." Came the tired reply.

"Are you kidding me? Much of an issue?! I'm her mother as well now!"

"And you're here, not with her." The honesty. The truth. "Yara if we need to talk about Yuzu—"

"And you're throwing it on my face now?" The anger. They met on a glare. The blonde was so torn apart. Did she just stepped on the twilight zone. Anxiety, she needed air. She left the room. Mei was exhausted but her mind was racing.

"Is this how marriage is?"

And across, in another bedroom, heavy pants and deep moans can be heard.

"Gin… harder…" The bed was shaking. "Gin!"

"Meia…" They fell on the bed heaving. Sweat covered their naked bodies. The bright moonlight streamed through the window. Green and blue closed as an arm wrapped around her waist. The smell of lavender enveloped her.

"What are you thinking about?" Roseate irises closed as well.

"Everything."

"Overthinking." Auburn hair swayed as she kissed those lips. Meia cupped her wife's cheek. "I guess I just have to exhaust you so even thinking would be too tiresome to do." The seduction. A chuckle.

"Is that so?" Gin licked her lips as the other woman hovered on top of her. "I love you."

"And I love you too." Soft lips leaned down. One passionate caress of love.

"Seriously?!" The blonde groaned in protest. "What in the world…" Meia just giggled and moved out of the way as Gin grabbed her beeping phone. She sighed.

"Go ahead darling." They knew that specific alert tone. "You can always make it up to me." A wink.

"What did I do to have such a goddess as my wife?"

"Sweet talker." Chuckling more, the eldest sister Sears threw on some clothes. One or two kisses with her goddess, Gin walked down to the standard kitchen of the house. That alert tone was their call bonding session/sisters midnight rendezvous.

"I think I have a headache already."

"Yow Gin, gin?" Bi-colored orbs stared at her younger redhead sister jugging a bottle of the said name. Another younger sister with blonde hair bawling like no tomorrow on a chair beside the drunk woman.

"Damn Juliet. How many have you drunk?!" The oldest snatched the halfway gone gin from the younger girl.

"Not enough because I could still hear blondie here!" Juliet tried grabbing her potion back. "Hey gimme gimme!"

"No more after that." Gin gave the alcohol back and shook her head as the redhead tipped it on one go. Empty bottles scattered all over the dining table. Turning to the emotional breakdown blonde, the eldest poked. "Oh never mind, go ahead cry more." The face Gin met was the complete description of a distraught Yuzu in tears. "Anyone wants cereal?" The younger duo groaned.

"Anymore alcohol?"

"Oh Nicolette shoot me." Gin called out to the missing-in-action brunette when a pinkette joined them on the table. Matsuri grumbled as she gave Juliet a nasty look.

"Damn Tutu, didn't Himeko leashed you already? You drunk all the gin." The mentioned of the name lit up the igniter on the gin ticking time redhead bomb.

"What the fuck pinky. Your woman didn't let you poke tonight? There's plenty out there if you need to fuck."

"That's enough." If looks could kill, there would have been multiple homicides there. "Matsuri sorry, no more alcohol tonight. Help me with the cereals?" Still with the 'I'm murdering you' looks contest, the girl with the pink hair obliged. Gin grabbed four bowls and spoons as she instructed the pinkette to get the milk from the refrigerator. Now with their snacks on hand, the foursome dug in.

"Gross. How the hell you can stomach gin then milk?" Matsuri cringed at the casually eating Juliet.

"Leave me be."

"She'll end up throwing it up tomorrow." The explanation. "Hey blondie, Matsuri will eat your—" Yuzu hugged her bowl. "Oh for the love of cereal, Yara." Gin grabbed the bowl and placed it back down on the table. They went silent. "Suri talk."

"What? Why me first?" The pinkette whined.

"You're the youngest and that one needs a few minutes to sober unless you want curses in different languages and that one needs a few minutes to settle unless you want a damn drama queen with all sniffs as a script." Sighs. Swirling her spoon in the milky bunches of cereal, Matsuri shrugged her shoulders. "Somebody better start talking because I was busy banging my wife—"

"Okay! Harumin and I argued!" The confession

"We just had our first fight as a married couple!" The drama.

"Goddamn Himeko is fucking making me shit crazy!" The curses.

"—well that wasn't that hard right?" The trio grabbed their spoons and munched on their snacks. Composing a quick text, the blonde with two-toned irises waited patiently.

"How do you all managed to keep a relationship if you're both always apart?" Matsuri started. "I mean. I know how but… I mean how…"

"Yeah yeah, pinky we get what you mean." Juliet slurped on her milk bowl. "Lucky you, she's a business woman. You can negotiate. Try hooking up with a lawyer. All laws. Its produce an evidence or get the hell away."

"Try getting married to the chairwoman boss then." Injected Yuzu. "Everything is in objective. Its like a debate all concept. And if you don't approach you'll the one at fault."

"You'll all survive. I'm married years with kids to the combination plus more of your individual musings." Gin got three eye rolls. "What's the real issue about Suri? Swarmed with work?"

"Overworking Harumin?" Blondie with green eyes.

"Sex deprived?" Redhead with green eyes.

"I'll just pretend I'm drunk." The pinkette ruffled her hair. They all laughed. "Well. Sex is there. Ah. Damn stop grinning at me like that!" She huffed. "Anyway, work. She's busy and I'm busy. We know both of us have responsibilities of course. Its just every time, its like we'll get together, sex then we can't seem to talk fully with each other. That thing." Another silence.

"Understandable since you both probably feel obliged to give each other comfort after hard days of work." The Gin talked. "Both of you are wanting to just please each other, you just don't know how. Do you?"

"Harumin felt so appreciative of what everybody did for her. She's doing her best too. She loves you." The best friend supplied. Yuzu giggled. "She even asked me stories of how you were when we were kids."

"No you did not tell her!" The pink haired woman exclaimed indignantly. She only got another chuckle. "I guess that's fair because Mei asks too and I told her all embarrassing stories about you!"

"You what?!"

"Dang. Just sex up the redhead real good and you'll both be fine." Juliet intervened. "What? That damn woman is Matsuri this, Matsuri that. On the damn chats we had. Ask anybody pinky. Harumin's libido and mind is with you."

"Well that concludes that you go screw the redhead till the cows come knocking on your doorstep." The coordinator closed. The older blfonde shook her head in ridiculousness. "And its new for the both of you. Yes? Neither dated prior so give it time Matsuri. It does not work overnight like how this two here wish." Speaking of two, Yuzu and Juliet grumbled. "Oh and this is the thanks you both gave me after I work my magic so your muses will be in your arms. Touché."

"Well thank you oh sister. Muwah muwah." The redhead feint a kissy face then gagged.

"We love ya big sis." Yuzu deadpanned.

"See how they treat me Suri?" Gin did a glorious sigh. She could still remember how her younger sisters were when they came back from Japan. The first up, was the shouldered injury Juliet. And Gin was trying to catch up with days without her wife.

"I missed you." Meia giggled as her neck was nuzzled with kisses. A moan escaped her lips as hands found her spots. It was the next morning after her and Julie got back. And it never failed as the married couple always ended up intimate as soon as they returned together. Not that they're complaining.

"You didn't miss me?" Gin hit the sheets. A deep kiss. She gasped as she felt the red haired woman riding her. Oh that accessory was well worth the effort.

"My, does my actions whole night say otherwise?" She bit her lip and displayed her seductive gaze. She knew how much her wife loves it. How Gin growled under her breath while watching. How her breath quivered at each stroke. Meia tilted her head back as the hot sensation burst inside her. But they're not done. Their positions reversed. "I missed you too."

"Hhmm. Oh I think I'm not convinced yet." Thrusting her hips, the blonde captured those luscious lips. She pushed harder and deeper as nails dug on her back. Their moans mixed with heavy pants and grunts.

"Meia… how does it feel…"

"Gin… ah… oh my… it feels goo—"

"Good morning!"

"WHAT THE FUCK JULIET!" Gin grabbed the blanket and covered herself and her wife. Meia was groaning.

"I'm vacuuming rooms!" Came the crisp reply. The younger redhead waved the lightweight but high powered vacuum with her good hand.

"What?! Can't you see I'm having sex with my wife here! Do the other rooms damn it!"

"Done already! Now get off so I can vacuum!"

"I'm going to kill you! Get the hell out!"

"Alicia! Fate!" Juliet hollered down the hallway.

"Shit." Gin wrapped her wife's arms around her neck as she secured the thin sheet over them. Flexing her muscles, the adrenaline rushed blonde ran to the bathroom carrying the light auburn haired woman. It didn't stopped there because Juliet wanted to vacuum the whole house every morning. One whole week of interrupted sex, the next interruption came. Yuzu and Mei-lu arrived. The daughter wasn't a problem, it was the sister. Blondie Ii wanted to feed everyone breakfast in bed. Tired of vacuuming, the eccentric redhead unlocked doors for the OCD blonde cook. Least say, Gin was so relieved when she finished plotting the damn flights for the Hideki Aihara foundation.

"And we damn have professional housekeeping and international chefs! This lunatics sent them all on day off!" Matsuri was doubled over laughing. The two antagonists of the story rolled their eyes. "I think they stopped when they walked in on mom and dad doing—"

"Oh my god do not remind me!" Yuzu covered her eyes.

"I think I was forever cursed after that!" Juliet shivered in pure horror.

"Serves you two." Gin did her own rolling of her heterochromatic eyes. "So what's this fight Yara?" All eyes on the younger girl with golden tresses.

"Ah." Yuzu sighed. "Probably the same as Matsuri's. I thought about it. Mei and I are still getting to know each other add the last years we've been apart. And seeing you Gin with Meia or Nicolette and Cassidy, I thought it would be easy."

"We still fight you know." The older blonde spoke casually.

"They fought like cats and dogs all day long believe me blondie. And I happened to be the innocent bystander all the time. Oh what a nightmare." The redhead acclaimed.

"Now it sounds really terrible." The pinkette sulked.

"I won't lie. The fights were the worst rollercoaster ride I've experienced though, we did survive right?" The humor came. "I don't know a couple who did not had any argument. Its just going to continue your whole life together. You both just need to learn to accept it." Gin grinned at the groaning trio. "Marriage doesn't make the fight disappear. It makes it worse."

"What?!" Yuzu ruffled her hair in frustration. "What have I gotten myself into?!"

"Well, want me to lie? It will because its not just you anymore. The constant torment, everyday trying to explain etc Its hard work. No day off well divorce. But if you love them, prepare for the torment!"

"Hooray for the encouragement." Juliet grunted in mockery.

"Oh ho. Why oh my Julie… what's that I hear?" Lime greens widen. Gin's devious smile was out. "Are you planning on asking Himeko's hand?" The blush on the redhead's face got the three women in surprise.

"What?! You serious?!" Matsuri was freaking out. "Oh sheesh! Holy! Really?!"

"I know I'm impulsive but… What?!" Yuzu eyed her redhead sister with eyes like saucers. "But! That's! I don't know what to say!" Green and blue just stared. Another round of cereal, they decided to call it a night. Gin and Juliet volunteered to clean up.

"What is it?" The blonde spoke as she put the dishes away.

"Himeko." Was the simple answer.

"Aren't you rushing too much?"

"Now you're discouraging me after you brought her here?" Juliet crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not proposing tomorrow you know."

"I could bring people anywhere but I couldn't bring them together Julie. I'm not going to stop you if you go marry her tomorrow. I just don't want to see you hurt again." Lime greens closed as the redhead was enveloped in a hug. "I haven't seen you smile that much again since you met Himeko. Even Yuki likes her." The older woman smiled as the embrace was returned.

"Think she can handle Nao Yuuki?" Gin chuckled.

"She whipped Juliet Naomi Sears in a what? A week? The infamous redhead bachelorette was smitten in a week?"

"No. In a glance."

When she woke up, it was because of a kiss. A soft steady peck on the lips. Blues fluttered open.

"Good morning." Mei blinked a little before her vision focused on a smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Yuzu sat on the edge of the bed. Blonde hair neatly but elegantly tied in a fashionable way. The brunette looked on the trendy office attire. "Um. I'll be leaving for work in an hour…" Ceruleans just stared. The older woman fidgeted. She guessed her wife was still mad. "Ah breakfast is usually ready at this time so. I… ah… I'll see you later?" Still no response. She sighed inwardly before standing up. Yuzu went to her dresser and started her makeup. One eye closed as she applied some eyeshadow. Then the other eye. She dropped the makeup kit.

"Mei—!" The blonde grabbed the edge of her makeup table. Her legs shaking as she let out a moan. The ebony woman was in between her legs. Her legs spread apart. Spread apart as the woman ravaged her with her mouth. Mouth licked and sucked nonstop.

"Oh my god! Mei!" Yuzu tipped her head back. That tongue was driving her to oblivion. Teeth grazed her clit a little making her jumped but the amazing tongue did its magic. "Oh! Mei! Mei!" Lipsticks, foundations, eyeliners etc fell on the floor as the dresser shook. One hand tangled with raven locks as the other gripped the wood tighter.

"Hhmm." A hum. The vibrations and the breathing sensation sent the trembling blonde screaming as the rush of orgasm came. Yuzu was wheezing. What just happened. She was… that was… Mei had her screaming.

"Next time, do not leave your wife alone in bed." The bathroom door closed.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna die." Green eyes looked at her bewildered but looking blooming reflection. A blush came to her cheeks. "Oh Mei, you'll have me all bothered all day at work." Oh no, because when that bathroom door opened, blues and greens met. All it took was Mei licking her lips as Yuzu watched her wife on the mirror. Least say, the glamour girl ended up with messy blonde hair.

And to the next room was another woman in front of her dresser. Though, Juliet was almost done with her makeup. Every so often, lime greens will peek at the sleeping brunette on the bed. The sleeping brunette was not really sleeping though.

"Sweet dreams my love." Himeko held her breath when those words were whispered and a kiss was deposited to her lips before the bedroom door opened and closed. She was awake from the moment those arms left her earlier. It was troubling at first but she stopped analyzing it as she heard the faint singing from the shower. Juliet left the door open probably out of habit. The Momokino girl just stayed snuggled in bed as the voice lulled her. Last night when the older woman thought she was asleep already and tentatively left the room, Himeko cried herself to sleep. Everything was so undefined, unexplainable. It was terrifying her. Her being a sound person. Law was defined in concrete words. She had a crush with her best friend before and felt that the new student; Yuzuko Aihara was stealing her best friend that's why her possessiveness kicked in but this all consuming unknown feeling was testing her sanity. She watched her friends fall in love and all but she really didn't knew its depth. Stories, movies, novels she seen and read but nothing prepared her and with a person she barely knew.

"Is this normal? Will I still feel the same after knowing you." Blue eyes stared at the Juliet Naomi Sears portrait. "Or is it Nao Yuuki?" She got up. She can't be skipping breakfast. The Momokino went about her normal routine.

In the kitchen, emerald eyes were focused with determination. She could feel the heat and it was making her sweat a little but it will not stop her. The work was almost done. With her steady footing, a small hand held the spatula. Another hand held the handle of the pan. Greens met mahogany wines and a nod. The spatula moved.

"Very good." Little Yuzu beamed as she successfully flipped the flower shaped omelets for her mama and mommy. "Now we will transfer them on the plates." Meia assisted the little brunette as they cooked the simple surprise of the baby Aihara. The task wasn't troubling since the auburn haired woman did it before with her daughters plus Alyssa as the assistant chef. Gin was filming the whole event with her phone as the blonde twins cheered their cousin. Matsuri watched with pride as she cradled the still napping Nina in her arms. Harumin and Mei-lu attended to the baby twins.

"Morning." Sara and Alexander walked in. "Aw! Yuzu cooking!" The eldest woman giggled as she joined her oldest daughter with the phone recording.

"Anything for the grandfather?" The blonde man stood beside the child cook.

"No granddaddy Alex! Flowers are not for boys!" The adults cracked as the little chef scolded the man trying to steal a plate of flower eggs. Juliet strolled just in time to hear the comment. Few more minutes passed by then Himeko joined in.

"Good morning?" The lawyer blinked but giggled upon seeing her goddaughter propped up on a stool in front of an induction heat stove range.

"Hi." Arms wrapped around her from behind. "Good morning." Juliet felt the younger girl stiffened but she didn't let go.

"All done!" Little Yuzu got cheers and claps.

"Hey what did we miss?" Here came the Sears-Aihara couple.

"Mama! Mommy! Good morning! I cook you breakfast!" Yuzu and Mei melted at the sight. Their daughter came forward with a plate in hand. Her bright smile on her face as she stood clad in a chef coat complete with the hat.

"Oh baby thank you so much." The mama picked up the baby chef as she kissed those cheeks. "I bet it will taste good!"

"Thank you." Mommy Mei moved the bangs away from the sweaty forehead. "Did you thank the people whom helped you to cook?"

"Thank you!" Baby emeralds glanced to her new extended family. "No granddaddy Alex!" So the breakfast went. The regular weekday schedule rolled. The adults to their jobs and the children to their schools. With some adjustments. Harumin going with the glamour girls for a tour. Matsuri going to the opera house with the young doctor. The chairwoman to another afternoon meeting with the Sears foundation president and Yuzu junior with aunt Koko accompanying aunt Meia, cousins; Nina and the baby twins to fetch mama Nicolette and mommy Cassidy from the airport.

"Mama! Mommy!" Nina ran to the two women and was immediately picked up by strong arms. Nicolette threw her baby girl in the air.

"How's big sister?" The little brunette did her grin. Nina was handed to her mommy as the second Sears daughter approached the group. "Thanks for looking after the kiddos. Hey Himeko. Yuzu." She hugged each girl. "Ah my babies!" Forest greens lit up.

"Thank you for babysitting Meia." Himeko gazed at the new face. She seen the lady on the pictures at the Sears Estate but looking at her in person was astonishing. Like the elegance and beauty of the eldest wife, Cassidy is a display of Japanese native. She has chestnut hair almost the same shade of Mei-lu's and that striking dark brown eyes. Her Asian heritage are more prominent though. Meia and Mei-lu are more western looking. "Oh why hello." The lawyer bowed.

"I'm Himeko Momokino. It is nice to meet you." She guided her goddaughter to introduce herself as well.

"I've heard a lot about you." A giggle. "It is nice to finally meet you. I am Cassandra Roseate Sears but they call me mostly Cassidy." The chestnut haired woman bowed as well.

"You're Nina's mommy?" Little Yuzu smiled shyly.

"Yes I am. Thank you for keeping my Nina company."

"You're welcome!" The adults chuckled at the bubbly child. After few minutes more of chats, they drove back to the house. And Himeko discovered if there is the Tease the first, there will be the Tease the second.

"Now now Himeko, what have you done to have our Julie so tongue tied and looking like a girl with a crush?" Cassidy asked as they gathered at the garden porch having tea. Nicolette with the children. "I almost didn't believe my Nicolette until she sent the pictures." The young brunette woman almost spilled her drink.

"What pictures?" And came the pictures. The Momokino heiress was the one now tongue tied.

"Oh dear. I think you overdid it Cassidy. We might need Julie for a CPR." Meia joined in.

"Ara, Meia they're way pass that. See the hickeys here in this photo." The ebony with emerald eyes shook her head. Nicolette just stayed where she was.

"Heavens." Himeko covered her face with both hands in embarrassment.

"Pardon us Himeko. We were just teasing you." Tease I

"We just couldn't pass the opportunity." Tease Ii. "It is a pleasure to meet the daughter of Hiro Momokino though." The law woman sat straight. Blue eyes focused on the chestnut haired.

"How do you know my father?" Cassandra and Meia put their tea cups down.

Going to the opera house. The friends walked side by side in their sophisticated dresses. Heads turned as they passed by. Mei-lu led the way to a reserved booth as they awaited the show.

"How do you like the setting Suri?"

"Its very you." The duo laughed. "I'll tell you after the show." The lights dimmed. When the curtains opened, Matsuri gasped.

"That's her." Blue orbs gawked at the woman standing at the stage. The pinkette whipped her head to her ex co-college president then back to the stage. Long auburn hair flowed down slender shoulders. Hazelnut eyes looked straight back at her. "Mei-lu that's the girl I was dancing with at the club." The hypnotizing voice started.

"She did mentioned that." Mahogany wines were focused on the opera singer.

"So the two of you met?"

"You could say that."

"Come on." Matsuri shook her head. They watched as the show progressed. And for the whole duration, those light brown irises seemed to be only focused on their direction. "What's her name then? At least that you can share or something?" The answer just got the pink haired girl with an incredulous look on her face.

"She's a doctor graduated from Tokyo U that's why she was there." Mei-lu spoke. "Her name is Brandy." The curtains closed as claps echoed.

At the Sears foundation main office, the two heads were back on their seats as yesterday. Though the discussion now was of legitimate concepts.

"I see you haven't discussed the contract with your wife." Alecxis sipped her earl grey with milk tea.

"I have some concerns about it." Mei put her cup down. Ceruleans met serious green and blue. "Yara is not knowledgeable of the in-depth demands of our positions. I am assuming you haven't taught her of the Sears yet you've let her posses the name."

"That is another story to tell mrs. Aihara. Right now, we are making sure this arrangement will go well."

"Out of respect mrs. Sears, I will abide by the presumptions. As what we concluded, Yara is your younger sister." The chairwoman stated in her firm voice.

"And you are the wife." The president spoke in the same professional tone. "I am not the head of the Sears-Aihara family though. She is my sister that is why I am talking to you right now. I do not know you, Mei Aihara and I do not trust people that I don't know."

"Very well then. Since you are my wife's sister, it is accustomed I shall associate with you though I do not give my trust easily as well." The blonde set her empty cup down.

"Then we better get to know each other. Mei, I shall warn you, I am a very protective sister."

"I agree. We shall talk more then. Alecxis, I have you know, I am a very possessive wife." Their smiles reflected each other. "I do want to ask where the Sears family stands with the five families of Japan."

"And so we bond my sister-in-law." Alecxis stood up. Heterochromatic orbs stared at the view out the window. The vast scenery of the city. "The five families of Japan." Mei glanced at the window as well. "The Senoh Household overseeing the communication and electronic industries. The Suzushiro Family handling infrastructure and transportation industries. The Fujino Clan responsible for commerce and finance industries. The Ogasawara Family managing clinical and science industries and last but not the least…"

"The Minamoto Clan supervision of system and security industries." The ebony woman finished.

"I see you are well informed." The blonde turned around and faced the younger girl. "The scheme for economic stability. That's the general logic. All countries has their own versions, chambers, sections whatever they prefer to name it. Division of monitoring as what I see it somehow. Hierarchy or who's higher was not the concept. It operates on known respect. That is why government was left to the politicians."

"It sounds to be a very harmonious operation."

"Sounds but in reality people use it as a way of manipulation. Representatives were put in place of course. As any other organization but this style is for linear purposes. If a family move a status or drop the position, another suitable one will resume the responsibility. Of course it has by-laws to accompany it. Right now the Ogasawaras are the representatives of Japan. As where Sears stands," Alecxis glances at her table where a picture stood. "I'm married to the head of the Ogasawara family. Meia holds the position."

"I've heard of the lead of Sears as well." Mei's blue orbs met the intrigued ones.

"Now that I got to hear."

"The presence that commands nations." There was a chuckle. "The look of wilderness of the lush untamed forests and the unmerciful depths of oceans when those eyes find you. With the glow of the sun hues hair. And they say he is—"

"A myth." The blonde waved her hand. A comical smile on her face. "Yeah I have green and blue eyes then blonde hair plus I'm certainly a she at birth."

"Then it is a myth then." Intelligent orbs met. "I am just curious why all of the sudden everything seemed to calm down after the incidents occurred two months ago."

"As what you mentioned. It sounds harmonious."

"Harmonious enough that families die?" The older woman lifted a brow. "The Kuga Clan. Heirs to families. Do not patronize me Alecxis."

"Any position you step on has that circumstances Mei. The prominent it goes the dangerous it is. As for the Kuga Clan, that's not for me to tell. I understand your skepticism though office hours are closing." Gin showed her watch. "We have some place to be in a couple of hours."

Speaking of some place, a certain auburn haired woman cannot stay in place. Harumin was like a kid in the candy shop. All day she got to see the fashion molded. From the design department to the modeling. They even let her tried some new trends. Oh the perks of having a best friend as the guru of Glamour Industries USA.

"And that's another ex of your bff." And the gossip. The Taniguchi girl looked incredulously at the redhead beside her before glancing back at her blonde bff whom busy discussing a project with the models. Hazelnut orbs focused on the tall voluptuous brunette artist. Jennifer Laurens an international pop icon on the fashion world. From lingerie to a damn umbrella the woman was wanted for modelling.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. The woman has a thing for blondes." Juliet cracked. "Can't hook the older switched to the innocent younger."

"Gin? Oh my god!" The later redhead was tickled by imagination. "This tour is so freaking awesome!"

"Oh you should have seen Meia's face." The Sears woman laughed more. She couldn't wait to see a certain chairwoman brunette's face though. "I wonder if another worldwide competition will occur."

"What?" A devious smile appeared on Juliet's face.

"Do you remember years ago when the world modeling particularly the sexy oh damn lingerie show aired? It premiered and all celebrities were dying to just get a small segment of the show?"

"Oh yeah. That was the millennia of wow yes I watched that and all models around the world, the sexiest…" Harumin eyes widen. "No way. No freaking oh no way?!"

"Yup." The later girl was in pure disbelief. If Jennifer Laurens was the bomb then. The Taniguchi woman remembered vividly a brunette crowned the sexiest model of that year and till now even the event was held yearly, the first one was the nuclear one. "Meia just had to claim her woman. I was dying laughing when we had to dye her hair black and invent a name for her modeling identity. It was so hilarious coz Gin almost competed in the show as well! My sister was so freaked out and Meia ignored her. The damn lost puppy was ready to jump on the catwalk just to get some attention from her owner!"

Just a few yards away, Yuzu glanced at the redhead duo when the sound of laughs reached her ears. "Anyway, the designs are being sorted by your managers so the shooting will be scheduled soon." She dismissed the group.

"You look beautiful as always." Emerald eyes looked at the speaker. "Are you still mad at me?" The blonde ignored the comment.

"Ms. Laurens if you have questions on the designs, I am not the person to talk to."

"I see. Still the cold shoulder." Blue eyes narrowed a little. "I heard you got married Yuzu."

"And I see you're still pawning at me. And its mrs. Sears-Aihara now Jennifer. Have a good day." Yuzu walked to the redhead duo. Ceruleans followed every steps though.

"Yuzuchi!" The blonde sighed in relief as her best friend bounced in excitement. "Now you never told me you hooked up with the whole building."

"Juliet!" The said woman just skipped to the elevators. "Harumin please don't remind me."

"Damn girl that real?" They followed to the elevators. When the doors opened Harumin yelped when a person started groping her.

"Just the height. But that can be fixed. Nice boobs darling. A little exercise for the thigh—"

"Get your hands off me maniac!"

"Simoun she's not a new model." The blonde just casually gestured to her best friend hiding behind her. The gay man whined as he eyed temptingly the auburn haired girl. The tape measure on his hand.

"A shame. Her boobs are bigger than yours."

"Thank you for the observation Simoun. If you excuse us." The blonde's eyebrow twitched but she plastered a smile.

"Alright, we're still waiting for Gin." The lift's doors closed.

"And she'll strangle you with that tape measure." Harumin cringed still feeling the hands over her.

"Yuzuchi. I felt molested!" They were back in the privacy of the manager's office. Juliet was making something to drink and saw the horrified expressions.

"Oh you saw Simoun then." Three cups of juices later. "What? Come on you two. Cheer up!"

"Whatever." Yuzu just leaned on her chair. "You okay Harumin? Simoun does that to all."

"I heard." The younger redhead eyed her blonde friend. "I was just thinking about your exes. And all."

"Things I don't want to remember." Another sigh. "Well you remember how you dragged me out to the hallway on my first day at the academy?" And it went the same. The ever high spirited blonde was on her mindset of cranking her sexiness (cuteness, no more since she was no longer in high school) to an eleven if she wanted to be on top of the social food chain at the new country. Although that time, it was a different redhead whom pulled her behind the collar to the hallway. Juliet had to hammered the explanation to the young blood but the word was out already.

"And she was the new meat in a skirt. Did I mentioned blonde?" Juliet deadpanned. "The vultures and sharks oh Christ. And damn blondie just had to be ms. Friendly. We're in America not in the suburbs of Japan."

"Hey! I was innocent!"

"And dumb."

"Yeah whatever." Hazelnuts just stared in wonder. "I was trying my best you know. I wanted to move forward."

"You know, Yuzuchi almost all the people you or acclaimed exes have dark hair or blue eyes? It doesn't fit the I'm moving forward." The blonde dropped her shoulders. "Does Mei know—" The older Sears burst out laughing.

"Oh no Harumin. That blonde there will be dead!"

"Shut up Juliet! How about you tell Himeko about your national exes!" That got Juliet huffing and just grumbling under her breath. "Mei knows some. She read the articles and stuff."

"You know that's not going to work right girl? As far as I know the gossips about your career don't say this. And I've read the collections." Harumin leaned back on her chair as well. "You have to tell her sooner than her hearing from anybody."

"I know Harumin. Its just, this just sucks. Why do I have to learn things the hard way?"

"Because you're a hardhead."

"The kettle calling the pot black." The sisterly bickering started. "Sorry Harumin. We're suppose to be having fun. This is your vacation time." The Taniguchi CEO on vacation shook her head. A solemn smile on her lips.

"No its just I was just thinking. I was like Mei at that time. I kept my mind busy with work after a break up. Matsuri was more like you." They fell in a still silence. "I wonder if she dated others as well."

"As far as I know she has not." It was Juliet who answered. "Haven't the two of you, besides banging each other, talked that part out?" It was Harumin's time to sigh. Yuzu giggled.

"Well Harumin I guess we have some talking to do. Though we should be going now." Emerald eyes gazed at the time.

Back at the Sears Estate. A tomato faced Himeko stood at the Nicolette/Cassidy walk in room closet. The two older teasing women were busy inspecting clothes for the brunette. They decided, since considering the height, Himeko will fit more Cassidy's than the taller Meia. The lawyer tried to explain that she can and will get ready for their destination tonight. Friday night. But the sisters-in-law countered that they will help. They already went through the ebony's luggage and most in there were business clothes. Well Himeko was called on for lawyer purposes as what she know. Thus the hunt started. The teases even offered that they should raid Juliet's closet but after almost an unconscious dark haired woman with curly locks due to pulse raising, the alternative came.

"Have her try this one also!" The woman with light auburn hair giggled. "Oh Cassidy, where did you wear this?"

"Which one? The red see through or the leather lacy trim?" And so the dress-up Himeko continued. A knock came and a confused Mei walked in.

"I'm sorry. I was told by Nicolette to go here." Blue eyes blinked.

"Oh my my. So this is Yara's fantasy woman." The chairwoman met deep brown eyes. "I'm Cassidy. Oh I think you will look good on a dress." Himeko just stood beside her bewildered best friend.

"Mei-Mei next time you'll ask me to accompany you to a business trip, define the business." The door opened again and in came Nicolette pushing a perplexed Harumin.

"Here's one more on your size." The Taniguchi girl hugged her chest section when all eyes eyed her breasts.

"Oh no no! I got molested already!" Hazelnuts went wide. The brunette Sears just walked out the room.

"Have fun!" After some time, eight women dressed in mind bobbling sexy heavy leather outfits stood at the porch. Two pairs married. Two pairs in denial. Cassidy eyed her handy work as she stood by the doorway. Meia and Gin just shook their heads at the younger women with them tonight. Yuzu and Juliet didn't bothered to look and act discreet as they wore the attire of the very definition. Add their obvious ogling of their significant brunettes. Mei and Himeko tried but failed to ignore the open stares as they peeked back once in a while. And the last couple; Harumin sporting her usual 'I'm a gal' persona and Matsuri with her 'I don't give a damn' demeanor.

"Alright hop on!" Nicolette came driving an overstretched luxury car. Passengers boarded, they drove off.

"Same time pick up Gin?" The driver asked.

"Yup Nic. I'll holler if anything changes."

"Where are we going again?" The pinkette grumbled under her breath. She was hanging out with Mei-lu all over the estate when her blonde sister demanded she come to her room. The next thing the pinkette knew, Yuzu and Juliet were swapping clothes on her like she's a barbie doll.

"Some dancing." The eldest blonde replied. "Don't forget this." They were all handed masquerade masks. "They're customized so go head bang it won't fall off." The face cover demonstration was shown and soon enough they reached their destination. "One more thing; you're coming in as a couple, you're coming out as a couple. This is exclusive so show your wild side!" Couple by couple they filed out the car.

"What in the world is exactly this place?" The brunette lawyer was being dragged by her escort as her blue orbs took in the scenery. The people around were all in their heavy leather goth theme clothes with masks on.

"It's the theme for tonight. This is one of our favorite clubs." Club it is because as soon as they stepped in, the blasting music roared.

"Mei you okay?" Yuzu felt the brunette hesitated on her step. "Don't worry, no cameras here." The blonde wrapped her arm on the younger woman's waist. "The Sears owns this place. Gin had a strict security here so relax okay?" She whispered on Mei's ear.

"I see. Alright." The chairwoman sighed but gasped when she felt a light nibble on her sensitive ear. "We… we've in public." Her breathing hitched.

"So? Look around you." And Mei did. Couples were… well least say being couples.

"What in the world is this place?" Matsuri poked the lead blonde as they walked through the crowd of what she defined underground leather couple's club. Gin just chuckled.

"This is a club Suri. We're just blending in on the theme tonight." They sat down on a private booth.

"A fetish orgy club?" The pinkette's comment got even the light auburn haired woman laughing.

"Dang you have such a way of describing things. Well you can call it that if you want. Welcome to the club where you can just be you. Just have fun. Tonight is couples night so." Yuzu just joined in the giggles. It had been years since she first stepped in this place and the time she stepped out, she was never the same again.

"Where are we going again?" Those were the exact words the young blonde questioned as she rode with the two couples and Juliet. The oldest Sears sister with her wife and Nicolette with Cassidy. It was the same theme that night. And the redhead was her pair. Juliet was grinning like a cat as she twirled that whip on her hand.

"Oh blondie we will be partying!" The innocent Yuzu got a lifetime education. In summary, they were all drunk, wild and forever young. The new blood was the lady tequila that night. Yuzu could still clearly reminisce how she ended up on top of the stage having a tequila glass bubble bath. Yes, tequila glass as in life size were she was inside like a regular bathtub would be. Yes, bubble bath. Yes, on the stage. That was one experience of her life. And for her company that time, Juliet was the queen of the pole and whip, more of the S&M lady on stage as well. As for the couples; Yuzu will just say the music playing on the background was the best definition.

" _You captivated me, something about you's got me_

 _I was lonely now you make me feel alive_

 _Will you be mine tonight_

 _Take me on the floor_

 _I can't take it any more_

 _I want you I want you I want you to show me love_

 _Just take me on the floor_

 _I can give you more_

 _You kill me you kill me you kill me with your touch." – Take me on the floor (song. The Veronicas)_

And that was just the start of her learning. Yuzu couldn't look at the eyes of the elder sisters the next day. Images of Gin and Meia taking it on the dance floor, more like the descriptive step by step on how you sex someone in clothes while dirty dancing then Nicolette laid back on top of the bar oh so looking like an offering as Cassidy gave a painstaking demo of what a real erotic body shot was haunted the youngest for days. She thanked the masks but cursed it also for not disguising them enough from her eyes.

"I guess it was worth it." Yuzu eyed her wife. Mei saw the sinister seductive smile. "Hhmm. Hi sexy." That whispering was back on the chairwoman's ear. A sensual beat played in the background.

" _Here we come, blue and green_

 _Breathing in, come alive_

 _Here we come, with the stars " - Crystalline Green (song. Goldfrapp)_

Chitchats flew around. They halted when a waitress on her leather alluring uniform came to their table.

"All alcoholic tonight." Juliet announced.

"I will pas—" Himeko was cut off with a french kiss.

"I agree." Harumin averted her eyes from the lip lock. The pinkette beside her was non verbal and it looked like it will stay that way.

"No. I won't have none tonight." Mei dared. She glared at her wife as a hand tried sliding way too far between her thighs. Yuzu just pulled her hand innocently.

"But Mei—"

"No Yara."

"I guess I have to assist my little sister." The older blonde grinned as she looked at the waitress. Waitress with alluring leather uniform looked back. Gin snapped her fingers.

"My my." Meia giggled at the scene. "Mei what would you like to drink?" The chairwoman was seething in anger. When boss Gin did her thing, waitress with alluring leather uniform in a swift move sat on Yuzu's lap and oh so alluring gave the bewildered blonde a very alluring lap dance. The bewildered blonde was so shocked she didn't know what to do and just froze on the spot. Thus all alcoholic drinks rolled in.

"You're a naughty blondie." Juliet murmured to her younger sister.

"Shut up." Yuzu bit back. It was tingly and all when Mei showed her emotions for her but the blonde felt a little guilty. The thought of her exes resurfaced and the idea that she was keeping it from her wife was gnawing at her.

"Let's dance come on!" Gin pulled Yuzu up as Juliet grabbed the sulking Harumin. They jumped on to the dance floor as an innocent rhythmic song played on the bass beat.

" _I made it through the wilderness_

 _Somehow I made it through_

 _Didn't know how lost I was_

 _Until I found you."_

"Geez we're here to have some fun!" The oldest woman circled the trio with her tantalizing moves.

"Yup! The two of you…" Juliet smacked the younger girls' butts. "Get loose!" The gals went free.

"Oh what the hell!" Harumin put her hands in the air and felt the rhythm and booze.

"Bring it on!" Setting aside her musing, Yuzu showed her moves. The foursome partied.

"Oh you're on it lil sis!" Gin bust a move.

" _I was beat_

 _Incomplete_

 _I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

 _But you made me feel_

 _Yeah, you made me feel_

 _Shiny and new."_

The remaining women at the table watched in silence as the two blondes and two redheads got it on the floor. Mahogany wines eyed her company. Meia giggled as three pairs of blue eyes were fixated on their significant pairs. Well she couldn't blame them. She was getting distracted with her wife. Gin could not only sing but she is the hypnotizing beauty in her eyes. She licked her lips when those hips swayed as how it is now. But she'll postpone it at the moment.

" _Hoo, Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like a virgin_

 _When your heart beats_

 _Next to mine." -Like a virgin (song. Madonna)_

"Ladies, more drinks? You all look like you're all thirsty." Or she should have said hungry. Meia just smiled at the blushes. "Its okay to stare at them. They're your partners."

"We're not… um. Dating." The ebony lawyer trailed off.

"Seriously Himeko? You've been fucking with the red tutu and not dating." Matsuri deadpanned. The pinkette was a little moody tonight. Tipsy.

"Language Matsuri." Sister Mei reprimanded. "If Himeko feels that way then we should not be assuming things." Came the best friend.

"Damn. What the hell!" The pinkette scoffed at the quiet Momokino and downed her drink. "I'll have a refill!" She flagged a bar attendant.

"Has Julie not asked you out Himeko-chan?"

"She has but, I'm the one undecided." The woman in question responded honestly. "I don't know what am I doing." Himeko glanced at the redhead on the dance floor then back to her tablemates. "You have been with the person you're with now. I and Juliet met not long ago." The truth was out. Matsuri leaned back on the booth. The older girl does have valid concerns.

"Sorry for my outburst Himeko." The vice-chairwoman supplied.

"Are you skeptical she's not a good person?" The auburn haired female continued. "Do not worry of your views. I am not siding with any party." Meia reassured.

"I'm more thinking if how will I feel after I get to know who really she is." Dark ceruleans looked down on her drink. "I won't deny my attraction to her yet will it be the same or will it go away once I find out things that I certainly dislike or definitely disagree on?" The words echoed not just in the lawyer's ears. Mei was asking the same thing in her mind. Their arguing last night triggered her doubtfulness as well. Although it was a slight different consensus.

"Well someone told me, you won't like everybody hundred percent. And actually I though about it. I'm… okay, I'm in love with Harumin but she pisses me off." Matsuri rolled her eyes at the teasing looks.

"Aw. Sweet." Another round of drinks came. "You looked bothered Mei-chan." The Aihara was a little surprised. She was not even showing any reaction. Ceruleans met deep browns. Meia surely wasn't the president's wife because of her looks.

"I was contemplating on how Himeko's thoughts reflected on my concern."

"I always wondered before why talking to my friends was easier than expressing my worries to my girlfriend." The accented voice spoke in japanese. "At first yes, then I realized it was because there was that fear of the unknown. Natural for us all. No matter what Gin did, I was the one whom decided to step out to that unknown. She held her hand to me and I took it trusting her. Your love will build your trust. Although it is you who can break it as well. Break it when you're apart or break it when you're holding each other's hands. I chose the later." Meia met those green and blue gaze even from a far. "Even though how frightening terrifying the uncertainty was, if all breaks, a hand held mine. Either one will fall and the other will pull or both. You were not left alone." The music switched to a deeper and faster tune. The night was starting. "I cannot voucher for anyone but if you are willing to skip a chance then why are you not willing to take a chance as well? The laws are bound by the nature of equal grounds that is why they ask for both sides of the story and they are given time to be heard."

At the dance floor, the four women were rockin' it to the drums. They were sweating now but they didn't care. And when the music got louder, the crowd just got rowdier.

" _I am no angel_

 _I like it when you do that stuff to me_

 _I am no angel_

 _I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk_."

"Damn girl! Shake that ass!" Juliet cheered as the blondes outdid each other. She could dance fine but Gin was the dancer in their sisters joint until the blonde Ii came. Yuzu wasn't as daring initially. The dance moves she knew were the cheeky ones but with the tutoring of the older, least say Mei will have a very enjoyable show.

 _"Kitten Heels, Lingerie,_

 _Pantyhoes, Foreplay,_

 _Legs up, on the bar,_

 _In the back of your car,_

 _Latex, champagne,_

 _Bubble bath, whipped cream,_

 _Cherry pop tag team,_

 _Can you make me scream."_

"Wowa girl! Goddamn!" Even Harumin was impressed. Oh she'll have her best friend teach her those moves.

 _"Blindfold, feather bed,_

 _Tickle me, slippery,_

 _G-spot, nasty pose,_

 _In a video_

 _Love machine, by myself,_

 _Climax, hot wax_

 _S &M on the floor, I like it hardcore."_

Unbeknownst to the four-o the brewing storm they're causing. Back at the table, the other four-o halted their chats already. Pumped with liquor and emotional; the night was starting.

 _"I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,_

 _I wanna fight, all through the night, night." - Dirty talk (song. Wynter Gordon)_

"If you ladies excuse me." Meia stood up. The loud music continued.

" _You, you_

 _I know you want me_

 _I made it obvious that I want you too_

 _So put it on me_

 _Let's remove the space between me and you_

 _Now rock your body (ooh)_

 _Damn I like the way that you move_

 _So give it to me (ooh)_

 _'Cause I already know what you wanna do."_

Yuzu threw her hands up. She finally won. All past years she was challenging the eldest sister for a dance match and every time, Gin seemed to never drain energy dancing. But now,

"Oh yeah whopped that ass!" The younger blonde jumped in triumph in front of her unmoving blonde sister. With no response, Yuzu blinked. She followed the sight of her rival sis. Nope. She did not win. Damn even her blushed. "Ah I'll grab me a drink." Yuzu ran to their booth. Her sister wasn't tired, Gin was focused on an auburn haired woman approaching. Walking seductively like a cat a very very sexy one. The married younger blonde shook her head. A certain brunette replaced Meia in her vision. Harumin followed her best friend. She was getting thirsty too. Juliet was thirsty for a different thing though. Retreating as well, the redhead Sears grabbed not a drink. A Momokino yelped.

"Have fun Himeko!" Yuzu and Harumin waved happily. The table went silent after then the blonde jumped on her seat. Her knee shook the table spilling drinks on the unsuspecting pair.

"Yuzuchi!" "What was that Yuzu!" Matsuri and Harumin stood up simultaneously.

"Sorry guys! Ladies' room is that way." Yuzu turned to her wife when the two were out of ear shot. "Now that was your fault."

"Was it?" A hand trek back down the blonde's inner thigh. Mei leaned in. "Why are you wet?

"Mei…" Yuzu was holding back a moan. "Are you drunk?" Her legs was forced apart. "Mei—!" She bit her lower lip as a finger stroked her clit. "Mei we're in public." Her voice hitching.

"And you said there's no cameras here." The finger left.

"Yes—" The blonde was stunned again. Another woman was on her lap once more. Although not a waitress. The kiss was broken as the brunette pulled back a little. "Mei?"

"So you like this huh?" She felt the jealousy again. Another woman touching her wife. There was a giggle. But those emerald eyes were half lidded with lust.

"I like it when its you." Mei felt hands cupped her ass. In a regular day the chairwoman would be calm and collected not pouncing acting like what others will say sluty but tonight was jealousy and alcohol induced again. She was not drunk though. Mei knew perfectly what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Yuzu asked playfully.

"Making out with my wife." The younger woman answered in between kisses.

 _"You know my motivation given my reputation_

 _Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude."_

Himeko lifted a brow.

"I've heard someone knows how to pole dance." Juliet whispered before she spun a move on the said pole. A wink as she pulled the brunette.

"You might have heard wrong." The Momokino stepped back. Blues met greens.

" _You're so damn pretty_

 _If I had a type then baby it would be you_

 _I know your ready_

 _If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth."_

Pulling herself up with one arm, Juliet grabbed the pole with her legs and bent backwards. Her eyes not leaving the brunette watching her with open wanting. "Or perhaps you just want to watch?" She twirled and dropped down to a very erotic pose; legs spread apart one hand on the pole supporting her weight. Her body arched. Himeko tightened her fists. Her gaze fixated on the temptress.

" _Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

 _But tonight I'm loving you_

 _Oh you know, that tonight I'm fucking you."_

She gasped as a hand cupped her breast and the other was going south. Yuzu broke the kiss. It was going too far. She had to stop before they really get into it.

"Mei. You wanna dance?" To her surprise the brunette obliged.

" _Tonight I'm gonna do_

 _Everything that I want with you_

 _Everythin' that you need_

 _Everything that you want I wanna honey_

 _I wanna stunt with you_

 _From the window, to the wall."_

She smirked. Juliet did a clawing motion.

"Or you're afraid to lose?" Himeko snapped. The brunette pulled the redhead in a breathtaking kiss.

"I'ma make you fall, you got that body

That make me wanna get on the floor

Just to see you dance

And I love the way you shake that ass." – Tonight (song. Enrique Iglesias ft Ludacris. Dirty version)

Pushing the redhead to the side, the Momokino grabbed the pole. Juliet was digging her nails in her palms. The dark haired lawyer did the moves she displayed plus more.

In the ladies' room, Harumin grabbed another paper towel. The drink ran from her exposed belly down to her lap. She's too busy to notice a pair of blue eyes watching every move she made.

"When did you get that piercing?" Matsuri leaned on the sink counter.

"The day before the flight." It was a little uncomfortable to talk but the auburn haired woman tried. "Um. Do you like it?" The pinkette lifted a brow.

"I wasn't expecting it." The older girl was disappointed. That was not the reaction she wanted. "I didn't like the idea though." Harumin frowned.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like it then." She washed her hands and grabbed another paper towel. The redhead headed for the door. A hand pulled her back.

"You misunderstood me." The pinkette spoke. "I didn't like the idea because I do not want anybody else touching you besides me."

"I wanted to surprise you." The honesty.

"You did." A small smile formed on their lips. "You wanna dance?"

"With you?" Harumin finally smiled. "I'd love to."

Back at the dance floor, Yuzu was struggling to maintain her inhibition. Having Mei so dangerously close, grinding and with no qualms on being discreet of her desire was her most difficult experience at dancing. The damn music wasn't helping.

"I love myself, I want you to love me

When I feel down, I want you above me

I search myself, I want you to find me

I forget myself, I want you to remind me."

"Mei not ther—" The blonde grabbed the wandering hands as she released a moan. She was glad the music was booming. The brunette was busy marking her neck. "Mei…"

"I don't want anybody else

When I think about you, I touch myself

Ooh, I don't want anybody else

Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Mei can't stop herself. The atmosphere, the feeling, it was overwhelming. Just showing to everybody that the blonde is hers was more satisfying than her inheriting the school. It was maddening. No restrictions bounding her to be herself.

"Yuzu." The tone got the older woman's full attention. Blue eyes looked intently at those green pools. "Yara." She leaned in. The kiss was different. It was slow. A slow passionate full of only one declaration.

"You're the one who makes me come runnin'

You're the sun who makes me shine

When you're around, I'm always laughin'

I want to make you…"

"Mine." Yuzu gasped hearing the possessive tone. A shiver ran down her spine. "I want everybody to know you're mine and only mine." The words made her body shook. Mei's eyes were like the storm of ocean hues. "Is it wrong to want you all to myself?" Self-control gone. Yuzu just crashed their lips together. Hands pulled each other closer.

"Mei…" She guided the hand over her body. From her lips, to her neck. Cupped those breasts. Down between her legs. Yuzu kept those ceruleans on her as she released a moan when those fingers went inside her. Their eyes only seeing each other as fingers moved. Heavier pants followed. "Mei." Emeralds getting hazy but she didn't stop.

"I love you." Her head tipped backwards as another moan came out. The thrusts went faster and deeper. She didn't care. Yuzu didn't care. She wanted everybody to know. They didn't care. She is Mei's only. Hands tangled with raven locks as the proclamation of ownership continued. The blonde tilted her head sideways giving the brunette more access to her neck. The club lights dimmed down to almost pitch darkness.

"Hhmm. Reminds me of a cute blonde dancing with me when I was a teenager." Up at a control room, Gin stood by the window pane overlooking the dance floor arms wrapped around her waist.

"I see. A shame I dyed my hair black when I was a teen." A chuckle when a hand playfully swatted her arm. She turned around and started swaying to the music. "Or maybe you can remind me."

Just a few yards away, Himeko was slammed to a wall. A hungry mouth devoured hers with a kiss.

"Wait…" Juliet groaned as the kiss was broken but she immediately attacked the neck. She grabbed the hands pushing her away. "Wait!"

"What?!" Their heavy breathing mixed.

"People can see us."

"So?" The redhead leaned forward but her lips met a cheek. "Its…"

"Its what?" She was getting impatient. Leaning more forward, Juliet lifted the brunette's legs and wrapped them around her waist. Himeko couldn't stop the throaty moan. The pressure from the older girl's hips between her aching center made her body wanting more. "What my love? Are you ashamed that I want you?" She grinded "Are you ashamed because I love you?" Blue eyes were flowing with tears now. "Are you ashamed you want me back?" It was a murmur. "That people can see that?"

"No…" Her voice quivering. "I'm not ashamed of any of that." Greens blinked back tears. "I'm afraid of all of it disappearing and I cannot do anything about it." Himeko closed her eyes. "I'm scared of loving you whom I don't know."

"I'm still the same person from the very first time we met Himeko."

"And I'm supposed to just trust that?"

"What do you feel is what you trust my love." Juliet grinned. "So can we continue now since you don't have a problem with this." The Momokino woman grabbed the redhead's shoulders for support as the hips pounded harder. The pressure was perfectly hitting her sweet center.

"You're really going… ah." Himeko moaned more as the grinding got faster.

"You like it as well." She whispered on the ear. "The way I touch you. So if people see? I want them to see I'm the one who can satisfy you."

And like cinderella, midnight Nicolette came with their carriage. With few pairs of heels missing and decreased active neurons, the gang went back to the Sears Estate. The mommies and mamas went and checked on their babies before retiring to bed. Though the bangs weren't over yet.

"Himeko and that's going to mark." Juliet released a groan when her back hit the wall. The brunette bit her shoulder.

"You had me pinned to the wall earlier." Something dropped to the ground as the ebony woman was pushed backwards. Himeko felt the back of her knee over a solid frame. A table. A body followed. "Lights Juliet. I can't see."

"No need to see. Just feel." A gasp as more items fell on the floor. She was on top of the table now. The younger woman was pinned again. "You keep resisting me earlier." A rough kiss. "Although you cum at the end." The sultry voice. Hands pulled clothes off.

"Julie…" -Click- The Momokino was speechless. She was handcuffed. Her back arched when a tongue licked a slow long stroke between her legs. She tried closing her legs but hands kept them steady. "Juliet wai—" Another stroke. Himeko was trembling.

"For someone denying me so much, your pussy is dripping wet Himeko. You're so aroused and we haven't even started." The redhead taunted as she blew air over the sensitive bud. The effect was instantaneous as the brunette moaned louder. "You like it when I lick…" A lick. "Or suck." Himeko pulled on her restrains when that tongue dipped inside and the mouth started sucking. Her blue eyes squeezed shut. The feeling of being overpowered was mixed with fear and pleasure. Her defenses were shattering. She is a proud woman. A Momokino. A head lawyer. But being subdued by this person, Himeko didn't know how to feel. She felt hands cupping her face. "Its me Himeko. Don't be scared." Her hands were freed. "Its me." Juliet leaned down and gently kissed those lips. "Its just me, your love." The later girl wrapped her arms around the other female as fingers entered. "Himeko."

"Juliet." She spread her legs freely. Her cerulean orbs adjusting to the darkness. Bright greens stared back at her. She kept the gaze as the sensation of pleasure was purely consuming her. The fear fading. Arms tightened the embrace when she reached her climax.

"Himeko I love you. I want you, no. I need you."

To the next room, Matsuri snuggled to the naked body. Harumin just sighed in relaxation. They just shed their clothes and slumped to bed. The exhaustion of the whole night dancing just enjoying each other's company combined with less sleep from their fight last night was kicking in. They just laid there.

"Good night Matsuri." The auburn haired woman closed her hazelnut eyes. The pinkette was fast asleep already. "I had a good time today. Thank you."

And to the next room. Mei and Yuzu dropped to the sheets heaving. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Their proclamation earlier unlocked something inside them. It was invigorating. Something primal but at the same time logical. Pride and acceptance.

"Mei?" Her breathing still shallow. Yuzu sought her wife's cerulean eyes.

"Yes?" Mirroring the breathing, the brunette opened her eyes and met greens.

"Remember our kiss a day?" Smiles formed.

"Of course." Yuzu intertwined their fingers.

"When I met Gin, she taught me a game. She called it 'a que a day.' I think she got bugged at me too much one day because I kept asking her things." The chairwoman just kept listening. The blonde was always the talker between the both of them. She didn't mind it though. "Anyway, well it goes I ask a question a day. Anything I want and vice versa." The older woman rolled to her side so they're facing each other. "She said it's a great way to know each other." The blonde chuckled. She recounted the rules too. "Let's see…" Yuzu hummed.

"Ginnnn!" It was one of those days that you're tired from a whole day of nonsense from work and the older blonde just wanted to go to bed. But a younger blonde was the curious cat. "Gin gin gin gin!"

"What?!" She just walked in at the house. And it was midnight. "Why in the world are you still up anyway?" Green and blue eyes glanced at the later girl sitting at the steps of the stairs. Yuzu was clad in her pajamas and had that fluffy animal slippers. "Please tell me Alyssa is not sitting behind you."

"Nope. She's asleep now." The elder female leaned on the stairs' railings. She loosened up her necktie. "I like the tie."

"Aha. Why are you still up missy?" Gin deadpanned. It was only been a week since Yuzu met Gin but it was like that childlike curiosity the shorter girl got.

"Why you so late from work?"

"Meetings."

"What meetings?"

"Overseas."

"Which countries?" Gin rubbed her temples. "Is Japan included? What did you talk about? Who—"

"Zip it. Good grief are you this noisy and nosy? Like darn blonde parrot." A sigh. "Look here, I'm tired but I don't mind talking to you. How about we play a game?"

"Really?" The excited girl perked up. "What game?"

"Since you're so curious about me, we'll do a question a day. Like a que me and I'll que you. Anythinggggg."

"Sure!"

"Rules. If you decline to answer, you have to voluntarily tell the other person three things that they don't know." Emeralds blinked and was about to object. "Zip it… another rule, let me finish talking and I'll let you talk. That'll teach you to be patient, listen and think before you open your mouth. Plus we'll get to know each other. Deal?" There was a brief silence.

"Deal."

"Go ahead. Your que." Yuzu was speechless for a second. There were million questions in her head and she had to pick one.

"Hard to pick one? Its challenging if you only have one chance. You started weighing things. People take things for granted because they can do it over and over without thinking. Just pick one. I wanna go sleep." The older girl tapped her foot impatiently.

"Okay, are you really married to… I mean…"

"A woman?" They looked at the family portrait closest to them. "She'll be back next week. Anyway, yes I am. Is it that surprising?"

"Yes. I mean. I haven't met a couple you know…"

"I see. Good night." Gin went up the stairs. Yuzu stood up.

"Wait—"

"Nope. One que. Night night." Day after day she would deliberate a question. It was a simple highlight of her day. Yuzu smiled softly at the memory. She looked deeply on to those beautiful eyes.

"It was funny at first Mei then it really helped me realize simple things. I want to know you more. I want to know everything about you."

"Then we'll have the game then." The chairwoman agreed without hesitation.

"Okay then. Why didn't you tell me about Yuzu sooner?" The blonde asked. There was no anger anymore. Mei lifted a brow.

"I didn't know it was that big of an issue. When our parents got married, the idea of being a family. You approached me easily declaring we should get along." A blush was forming on the ebony's cheeks.

"That day you kissed me."

"Yes." Yuzu giggled like a teenager at the memory. It was a very -ahem.

"You freaked me out then but now…" She moved closer. "Its kinda sexy how you pushed me down and…" The older woman got on top of her wife. She held both of the arms of the brunette beside her head. "Stole my breath away." Mei moaned when lips dove down for a breathtaking kiss. Their tongues danced in that sensual way. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

"And I apologize for assuming rather than approaching you with the topic." Another kiss. Yuzu propped herself on her elbows. Doing her beautiful eyes. "You are waiting for my question?" A nod. "I just asked—"

"Mou!" Mei smiled.

"Are you still jealous of Udagawa?"

"Skip." An eyebrow lifted. The younger woman poked the blonde whom hid her face on the crook of her neck. "Fine! I am!"

"Why?" Came the confusion.

"One question." Silence.

"Are you still jealous of Udagawa, and explain why?" The blonde groaned.

"That's not… you can't rephrase… no fair." Yuzu sighed at the look she's getting. "Well… I'm just like that. I dunno. I'll probably be jealous forever?"

"I am just trying to understand. We were not really involved with each other as on the intimate concept."

"The two of you didn't kiss or something? Really?"

"Udagawa understood our situation. I was grateful he was a gentleman. As for kissing, we did for formal reasons but we did not go beyond that. We actually even apologized after we got home." Another silence. "He said, you taught him that." Golden tresses swayed at the sudden movement. Yuzu tipped her head to the side. "You showed him how important love is in a relationship. He agreed to the marriage in respect to his family though he valued feelings." Mei cupped those cheeks as she recalled the time she got mad at the man for keep mentioning her step-sister.

"Udagawa if I didn't knew any better, you speak like you should have married her instead." It was one dinner night and Mei was stressed out from the people at work. Her assuming the title for the chairperson of the academy raised multiple queries from the board of directors. Even her father's whereabouts was brought up to the table. Then now at home she'd have to hear Yuzu this and Yuzu that.

"I apologize Mei." Udagawa put his chopsticks down. He heard about the issues and was trying to cheer his wife/friend. "You always seemed to relax when we talk about Yuzu." The statement just made the brunette sighed. She'd gave up putting up a façade with the man. He was a relentless person and they established since they are living together, they could at least be friends. Easier to act as a couple when they're in public. "I doubt she'll marry me though." Came the laugh. That peeked the moody woman's interest. "She was the typical love-struck teenager but I respected her dedication. She reminded me how important love is in a relationship. Everything else will follow. Being in our positions, marriage is more like a business deal. Sorry I didn't mean to stress on things."

"Are you pertaining again about her buying the rings?" A nod. "Anybody can buy rings Udagawa." The wife gestured to their rings.

"Not everybody will work hard and sacrifice time to do so. Yuzu could have asked for money from your parents or just save her allowance but she wanted to make sure it was something from her. That is real there. Anyway, has she shared with you who is this lucky person?" All night that evening Mei cried in her bed.

"I do not want you jealous over the past and something that is not even there. Udagawa and I are friends only." Yuzu pouted a little but nodded her head. If they're talking about jealousy and past, then…

"Mei you know I dated after we separated…" The dark haired woman did a slow nod. "Well…"

At another room, emeralds opened.

"I got it babe." Nicolette grabbed the baby monitor. The twins were up. She left the room.

"Mei… come on open the door." The brunette chuckled at her younger sister pleading outside her own bedroom door. Closed door. "Damn and not be jealous of the past my ass." Yuzu grumbled.

"Kicked you out already?" The blonde just sighed. "Give it a few minutes then try again. If not, the guest rooms are open."

"Oh lord have mercy." Another laugh from the older. The later rubbed her temples. "Nicolette you have painkillers?"

"Yup, just grab it in the medicine cabinet. Gotta go." Showing the baby monitor, the mama walked to the baby room next door. Tiptoeing in her older sister's bedroom, Yuzu slipped in the bathroom. A nightlight was on so she didn't bothered to turn the lights on so she won't disturb her sister-in-law.

"Here we go." Grabbing a bottle with a big print 'Painkillers', the girl with the headache popped two tablets in her mouth. She pocketed the bottle before tiptoeing out. Peeking her head in the baby room, Yuzu smiled. Nicolette had the twins in each arm as she sung them their lullaby. "Nico thanks." She whispered. The mother nodded.

"Kicked you out already?" A voice spoke from the hallway. The younger girl jumped.

"Gin! You scared me!" The other blonde grinned at the hissing. "Why? You got kicked out too?" There was a chuckle.

"Nope. I'm a lover not a fighter. Here." Yuzu blinked at the set of keys. "Sweaty dreams lil sis." Grabbing the keys, the blushing female stomped back in her bedroom. Gin leaned at the wall by the doorway to the baby room for a few minutes. She hummed the familiar song. Silence. Nicolette stepped out the room and closed the door.

"You got the message as well?" Greens met those bi-toned irises.

"Yes." Pushing herself away the wall, the elder went back to her bedroom. "Have a Kuga look on to the death of Amemiya. I don't want you involved on this longer. Nomura will be their next target. My nieces are too young to lose a parent."

.

.

.

.

.

. **to be continued**.

We'll do a little family tree. Sears family.

Starting from the head.

Alexander – the father. Imagine Yuzu as a guy with blue eyes and western looking. Taller too.

Sara – the mother. Older version of Nicolette. Grayish blue eyes.

Alecxis Gin - eldest daughter. Blonde with green and blue eyes. Yes people with bi-colored eyes exists. President of Sears foundation. Alecxis at work, Gin when off.

Meia Layla (Meia Ogawa) – Wife of Alecxis Gin. Light auburn hair with dark reddish brown eyes. Head of Ogasawara family of Japan.

Alecxis Mei-lu – first daughter of Alecxis Gin and Meia Layla. Chestnut brown hair with dark reddish brown eyes. Younger version of Meia except the hair. A doctor.

Twins Alicia and Fate. – identical twin daughters of Alecxis Gin and Meia Layla. They have Gin's blonde hair but Meia's eyes. Looking like the combination of their parents. Height difference. Fate taller, Alicia shorter.

Nicolette Jade – second daughter. Brunette with dark green eyes. Looks like Sara's younger version. Works for Interpol.

Cassandra Roseate – Nicolette's wife. Chestnut brown hair with dark reddish brown eyes. Looks more Asian compared to Meia and Mei-lu. Cassidy for short.

Nina – first daughter of Nicolette Jade and Cassandra Roseate. She's the child version of Nicolette except the eyes from Cassidy.

Twins Coleen and Noreen – identical twin daughters of Nicolette Jade and Cassandra Roseate. Chestnut hair from Cassidy but green eyes from Nicolette.

Juliet Naomi – third daughter. Redhead with lime green eyes. Manager of the fashion department of Glamour Industries USA. Former name Nao Yuuki.

Yara Rose Sears-Aihara – Yuzuko Aihara. Fourth daughter. Fashion consultant specialist "guru" of Glamour Industries USA.

Mei Aihara – wifey of Yara. Current chairperson of Aihara all girls' academy.

Yuzuko Sears-Aihara – little Yuzu. Officially Yara's adopted daughter.

Alyssa – youngest daughter. Blonde hair blue eyes from Alexander but looks like Sara.

Kinda busy pervs, but I don't mind your usual pervsness lol. New word.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, been a while. I was just cleaning up files on my old computer and contemplated on uploading this chapter. I started it before but didn't finish it so your choice to proceed to read, get confused and get cliffhanged lol.

Gonna use this opportunity to let the other readers know as well that this story will be on hiatus… I don't know if there would be an update afterwards but thanks for all the pervs here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3: Family ties of love**

"Spread your legs wider." Came the dominatrix's voice. Hazelnut eyes closed. She couldn't see anything anyway.

"Matsuri… oh god!" Harumin arched her back. Her legs were pushed further away from each other as she felt an intrusion. "Are you wearing a—!" A moan and a groan as they fell in a rhythmic dance of intimacy.

"Harumin…"

When she awoke, it was a jolt. Harumin snapped her eyes open as the sensation between her legs sent electrifying pleasures to her hazy mind. Blurry thoughts then it hit her.

"Ma—" The auburn haired woman didn't even got the chance to protest. Her hands were cuffed to the bed posts. Realization. Then darkness. "Matsuri?!" A hum sounded. "You tied me up?! And blindfold?!" The memory of the pinkette in her leather goth outfit resurfaced in the Taniguchi's mind.

"Hhmm. You look so sexy, you know." Matsuri paused on her activity. A smirk on her face. She could still reminisce the dress-up session with her blonde sister and the older redhead Sears from yesterday.

"What-the-hell." The pinkette deadpanned. She was standing in the middle of the walk-in closet of Juliet Naomi Sears. Said walk-in is big as the bedroom. "How many clothes do you have?" Blue eyes scanned the rows and rows of garments.

"Oh please pinky. You have dozens of clothes too."

"Not a damn room!" Juliet stopped her roaming around and eyed her collection.

"I think you forgot my job title. You should see blondie's then." Matsuri just sighed. She shook her head. It was her first time in the redhead's room and she almost giggled seeing some of Himeko's stuff when she entered the 'humble' confinement. And speaking of the blonde, Yuzu went to her room after dropping off the pink haired girl. Come to think of it, Matsuri hasn't seen her oldest sister's lair in person.

"And I'll bet Mei's will be all over the room as well."

"What are you mumbling about?" The younger female just shrugged her shoulders as she sat on the chair by the dresser. Her eyes focused on the multi shelves of make-up essentials. The whole catalog of beautician kit were available. It was like looking at a department store. "Pinky, stop ogling my stuff."

"Why did the two of you drag me—" Clothes came. "What in the—" More clothes. Matsuri was buried under. She swam out. "Stop!"

"I'm back!" Yuzu came in and the vice-chairwoman rolled her eyes. The blonde had a cart of clothes. "Matsuri try some of these!"

"What in the world?! Yara a cart?!" The blonde blinked.

"Is it not enough?" The guru frowned. The pinkette groaned. After the nth time of changing clothes, barbie Matsuri was finally customized to the likings of the glamour girls. "I think we're missing something." The blonde circled the exhausted pinky. Blue eyes twitched when the other woman did the same. Matsuri was getting irritated.

"Can anyone tell me what is—"

"Accessories Juls!" The youngest was ignored.

"Gotcha guru."

"Hey!" Matsuri stomped but still got no response. She just sighed and followed the two women to another… "A room of accessories?! You have got to be kidding me?!" Lines of bling blings etc were all over as the duo walked around like shopping. "What else this house have… geez." Curious now, she inspected the bunker of Juliet. One particular aisle seemed not to be paid attention by the older girls so the pink cat took a peek. She blinked. "What is this?! The adult section?!" Her eyes almost bulged at all multiple-ahem accessories. "And what's your job title again Tutu?!" She got attention now. The fashion-pair waltzed down the aisle.

"There we go!" Yuzu picked up an item. "This will match the skirt." She twirled the colorful cuffs.

"Let see, here. This will complete the image." Juliet pulled a blindfold. "What color you want pinky?" Lime greens scanned the options. "Pink—"

"Are you both even listening to me?!" Matsuri hollered at the two casual females. Greens stared at her questionably. "A whole rack of sex toys?! Christ! And they sued me for prostitution with porn." She was elated.

"Oh grow up. As if you haven't gotten kinky with Harumin." The redhead rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers at the pinkette's forehead. Matsuri stepped back and bumped her shoulders on a shelf. "Watch—" Accessories after accessories fell. Again, pinky was buried. "…out." Juliet sighed. She turned to the laughing blonde. "Yeah, laugh. You were worse than her."

"Hey! It was an accident." Yuzu crossed her arms. "Besides, they had the things all around." Their bickering got cut by the freaked out pink haired girl.

"Gah! Help! What the hell is this! Get it off!" Juliet sighed more and grabbed the remote for the love machine. She moved the harness set and bondage cords before picking up small items on the floor. Freeing the trapped cat, the redhead shrugged her shoulders.

"Grey color?" Yuzu mumbled in thoughtfulness.

"She's screaming already just seeing the items. We'll just give her the purple and tie to the left side to give some impression." The glamour talk was back. "What's your color tonight Yara?" The older sister grinned at the orange hanky. "Oh you naughty."

"I'll go get dressed then." Yuzu nodded at her handy work before leaving the room. Matsuri finally up again eyed her extra costume.

"What color are you talking about?" A tag was shown. "The hanky code?"

"Hhmm. Let see, grey or green, pinky? What you think?" The pinkette read the tag. Her smirk widened. "Black." The vice-chairwoman guffawed. "Dark blue!" And Matsuri memorized it all. Oh she'll not gonna have that mistake with a handkerchief. Plus a gift box was handed to her after her barbie doll episode. It was an incredulous talk at first but she won't complain now.

"Harumin…" Another thrust, Matsuri panted heavily. The description was an understatement. She was quivering at every stroke. The auburn haired woman gasped. Harumin was moaning like crazy. "I… I'm… Harumin."

"Matsuri!" The pinkette trembled as the orgasm hit her. "Oh my god! I can feel it inside me… Matsuri…" The older stilled. "Wha…" The blindfold was taken off and hazelnut orbs widen. "Matsuri…" She was speechless.

"How does it feel?" Hovering over, blue eyes met the shocked older woman. "What's wrong?" She cupped the face. The Taniguchi girl was unresponsive. "Did I hurt you? Harumin—"

"Sorry. I was just surprised." A blush as the redhead averted her gaze. "Let my hands free?"

"Hhmm. What were you thinking first?" The seductive whisper. Movement.

"I... ah… Suri…" A throaty moan. Harumin pulled on her restrains. The feeling was driving her mad. Another movement. "Okay! I was thinking of… did you just cum inside me?! Oh! Wait! I… ah!" Her toes curled.

"Harumin…" Matsuri groaned in pleasure. She pounded her hips faster. The slick sounds were erotic to her ears. The loud moans of her love were music and she can't stop dancing. Lifting the legs upward, the younger woman pushed downward with her thrust.

"Matsuri! Matsuri!" Her body shook uncontrollably as her climax washed over like never before. She felt that hot bursting sensation once more. The throbbing. The fullness. Harumin almost choked on her words. "Suri… what…" Her hands were set free.

"Its me Harumin." Still heaving, the pinkette laid comfortably on top of the auburn haired woman. They started to doze off but a knock came. "What time—" A sharp moan. "Sorry." Pushing herself up with her arms, Matsuri gently withdrew her appendage. A kiss and she grabbed a robe then answered the door.

"Suri, I'm sorry to bother you both." Mei-lu stood at the hallway. Her mahogany wine orbs shone with the rising sun. "She's awake Matsuri." Tears rolled down from sky blue eyes.

 **Japan -same time-**

The flash of multi-colored lights wheezed like breeze as she sped down the road. She was on her way home from the gun range when she got the call.

"Fuck! Move!" Hitting the horn, blue eyes focused on the streets like it was the end of the world. Reaching the destination in a new record time, the silver sports car screeched to a halt at the usual parking spot. Sweaty hands grabbed the keys while fumbling to open the side door at the same time. Rushed footsteps, almost to a sprint down a familiar path.

"Where?" A woman sat on one of the waiting chairs by that door. Cerulean eyes met.

"Kanade. Are you okay? Sit down." The brunette still catching her breath did as told. They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Yukino is on her way too." A gentle hand held the trembling one. "It will be alright Kana." That reassuring voice came.

"I hope so." Kanade met the smile. The smile on a face she longed to see. An identical one but at the same time different. "How's the baby doing?"

"You know my morning sickness. You nag me to no end." They chuckled. They turned their attention down the hallway as a woman with blonde hair strode with confident steps heading straight to their direction.

"Oh goody. You forgot to say the loudmouth."

"Good you're not late!" The boisterous voice rang down the hallway. Kanade stood up and met the newcomer. Blues met. "Yukino hurry up!" The mentioned woman appeared at the corner. The brunette lawyer lit up at the sight of her mentor and one additional presence. "Diana tell your mommy to hurry!"

"How are you both doing?" Reaching the group, attorney Wynters smiled genuinely at the two females. Looking down, she urged her daughter to say hello. Baby emeralds and spiky blonde hair, Diana greeted shyly. The older blonde picked the little girl in her arms. Turning to the dark haired female, Yukino pulled the Nagato for a hug.

"Hey delinquent don't get comfy with my wife." The four adults chuckled at the comment. Pulling from the embrace, Kanade grinned at the woman holding the child.

"Haruka, believe me she'll sue me before that even happens." The subject brown haired woman shook her head as her wife and student started their usual chatter. Walking over to the sitting girl, Yukino sat. Silver hair flowed and blue eyes met her.

"How are you and the baby, Sara?"

Back in US, the Sears household was starting to stir. One by one they filed in the dining area. Few yawns and good mornings, the whole table started breakfast.

"Mom! Alyssa is hacking my computer again!" Whined the eldest daughter.

"Alyssa stop hacking your sister's computer." Came the mother's neutral voice.

"But mom! Gin said she'll let me listen to the songs!" Alyssa countered.

"Gin don't lie to your baby sister."

"But she's changing the chords of the songs! Its copyright privacy!"

"Because it sounds better! And I talked to Yukino-nee!"

"It does not! Its not for choir!" The tantrums flew. The other sisters just kept quiet as the kids ate their foods. The guests watched with interest.

"Aha! See the weather report! Its going to thunderstorm! Pay up Nicolette!" Juliet suddenly perked as she wiggled her phone in front of the scowling Sears brunette.

"That's forecast! Its not even raining!" The second eldest pointed to the window. "See!"

"Its cloudy now!"

"So?! No rain!" Another countenance.

"Are they always like that?" Matsuri leaned to her friend. Mei-lu just nodded her head. "Figures why Yara has such a mouth."

"Hey pinky! I can hear you!" The said woman growled across the table at the pink haired woman.

"What did I say?!" Came the challenge. The additional argument.

"And they say sons were rowdy." Alexander grumbled under his breath. He sighed when five pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Dad! Ground that brat for hacking my computer!" The first.

"Pops! Tell Juliet what forecast is!" The second.

"Explain to that sore loser how deals go Daddy!" The third.

"I'm not a yappy right?! Matsuri is bullying me Papa!" The fourth.

"Gin is not being fair with me daddy!" And the fifth.

"Honey?" The man turned to his wife.

"Yuzu baby how do you like my potatoes?" Alexander sighed in defeat.

"Aw its raining now." Groans sounded. Another hour of 'Sears breakfast' the thunderstorm poured. All plans outside were cancelled but the sisters won't let it ruin their weekend. So the next room to crash was the children's playroom. More like a playground if you asked the guests. The said room extended twice a regular room and from floor to ceiling, the paddings gnawed as how it was made for child-proofing.

"Talk about overprotective parents." Harumin poked the closest thing and felt softness. "I think this is the most I've seen foams."

"A good idea." Himeko studied the whole layout as she walked around the room. "A very safe play area."

"Shall I have Yuzu's room renovated?" Mei thought out loud as she joined her best friend studying the surroundings.

"Cool! I can even bounce on the floor!" The pinkette joined her gawking niece.

"Let's play!" Game one.

"All set?" Four women on their hands and knees were aligned side by side. All blindfolded with head helmets on. Four kids on their backs straddling. Excited cheers. "Go!" A blonde and brunette zoomed straight forward.

"Fate where?!" Gin listened carefully to her navigator. It was a race to the finish line.

"90 degrees right mama!" Fate looked back at her competitor. Her twin sister was tag teamed with their aunt Nicolette. Speaking of, Nicolette chuckled at the bossy child on her back. Alicia was a great navigator but her excited jumping was affecting their progress.

"Aunt Nico 90 degrees left! Another 90 left! Sharp right! Hurry up!" The race went on. Back at the starting point, a redhead and another blonde were circling the same area.

"Nina left!" Little Yuzu coached her cousin and confusing her own ride. Mama Yara followed the direction of her daughter.

"Hey! That's my butt!" Juliet yelled in protest. "Nina where to?!"

"No that's right Yuzu!" Came the other child brunette's sharing to her cousin.

"Oh! What in the?!" Yuzu bumped her head and almost got knocked off. At the audience, Matsuri was doubled over at the glamour girls. She couldn't stop laughing at the irony of the situation. Yuzu and Juliet were wearing dark blue handkerchiefs as their blindfolds. The other adults continued cheering as the blonde twins made it to their second lap.

"Ara, my Nina has her mama's sense of direction." Cassidy giggled at her giddy daughter navigating the tumbling over redhead. Beside her Mei sighed but chuckled when her own daughter kept saying left but pointing to the opposite which is the right. Her wife was ready to roll over.

"Hey! Don't go over the race track!" Alyssa refereeing dodged her youngest blonde and redhead sisters. "Not my butt!" So few more minutes of little Yuzu and Nina exchanging commands, a plopped over Juliet, a stuck Yuzu; the race ended. The winner; Speedy Gin and Cool Fate.

"Yay! We're the champion!" Mama Gin twirled her youngest daughter in the air.

"But mama, you pulled aunt Nico's pants." Fate whispered innocently to her proud parent.

"I dunno what you're talking about." The president blinked in mirroring innocence to her baby girl.

"No fair!" Alicia stomped her foot as she stood beside her aunt Nicolette fixing her pants back in place. Apparently amidst the chaos of the two younger dark haired navigators, the blonde twins had to execute contingency moves to have their rides pass through the Yuzu and Juliet bulldozers. With confusing turns, car Gin accidentally encountered a pedestrian on a turn but with her fast reflexes, caught a leverage. Blindfolded, the eldest sister pulled. All she heard was a yelp and Fate screaming sharp right turn.

"That's foul!" Nicolette joined her navigator. When she felt the tug, she jolted upwards and immediately regretted it as Alicia was thrown off her back. The young blonde wasn't fazed though as she jumped back up her car and demanded a turbo speed. Unfortunately car Nicolette wasn't wearing any belt and had a pull up pants on. Thus, the wardrobe malfunction.

"Oh god… I can't breathe." The pinkette was on the floor. Harumin beside her chuckling as well.

"I guess we have to reteach our babies the directions." Meia giggled as the other two mothers agreed.

"And here I thought Alyssa is the only minor amongst our children." Sara shook her head but laughed with everyone. Alexander was cracking with tears.

"Next game!" Mei-lu jumped up from her seat and pulled the ebony woman beside her. Himeko wasn't expecting the sudden action stumbled forward.

"Jesus! Thank you that was over—" She just removed her blindfold and didn't even got the chance to breathe. Juliet ended on the floor again. "Himeko?!"

Continuing, the next four contestants were set. Mei-lu handed the child-friendly make up kits to the four kids. "Okay, all ready?" Cheers came. "Timer?"

"Got it!" Gin replied. "Start!"

"Red lipstick!" The children went to work. Mei and Himeko kept still as their beauticians hassled and followed the given instructions. Then again little Yuzu and Nina exchanged their coaches with each other. Baby Aihara jumped excitedly as she finished the lipstick on her mommy's lips.

"Oh. Nina how you did that?!" Nina turned her head and smeared the lipstick on her model's cheek. Himeko started fidgeting.

"No cheating models! Keep your eyes closed!" The doctor resumed. "Green mustache!" Fate and Alicia mixed their make-ups. To be fair, since the twins were older, their kits only held the primary colors having them producing their secondary colors while the two ebony kids had it laid out on theirs. Matsuri tried her best to keep still as Alicia painted her mustache. The curling motion was tickling her. Beside her, Harumin smiled in pride at her teammate, Fate moved fast but a little bit heavy handed. She could feel the heavy amount of face paint. The audiences were breaking down in hysteria. Yuzu and Juliet were now the ones on the floor. Their laughs were overboard.

"Yuzu mustache is here!" Nina pointed to her cousin. Little Yuzu blinked. "Above the nose!"

"No!" Yuzu junior disagreed. "Its under the lips!" The models whom can hear the conversations were giggling uncontrollably.

"Violet blush-on!" The continuum.

"Nina what's a bush-on?" The Mei looking child version whispered though everybody heard her.

"I hear lotion. Bush-on?" Mini Nicolette murmured in the same manner. Confused, the smart conclusion was to…

"Oh lord now they ended up copying Fate and Alicia!" The redhead Sears cracked more. The parents of the children were having a ball.

"Orange whiskers!"

"Oh Julius has them!" Little Yuzu dipped her brush on her kit. Mei smiled feeling the proper strokes.

"Yuzu that's purple (violet), mommy's favorite color!" Nina warned her buddy. Baby emeralds blinked. "Does Duran has them too?!" The dark haired attorney burst out laughing. "Yuzu that's brown!"

"But I don't have orange!" Yuzu junior frowned at her kit.

"Here!" Nicolette junior offered hers. "No Yuzu! Not all! You go draw my whiskeys!" Nina pouted and pointed her finger demandingly at her model.

"Did she just say whiskeys?!" The blonde adult Sears sisters chorused. Cassidy glared at her wife. Nina's mama shook her head innocently.

"Hey don't look at me! I prefer bourbon." Juliet scoffed at the stares. Stares that switched to the only male in the room.

"Damn busted." Alexander sighed dramatically. Nevertheless, a winner was declared before the chibi brunettes started crying.

"High five!" Matsuri danced with her partner. Alicia in all smug. The game ended when the twin girl ran out of her supplies thus colorful faces were presented. The scowls on the two ebony best friends were no effect as the group continued to guffaw. Yuzu was biting her lower lip so not to laugh at her wife's face but choked. The scowl just animated the hilarious make-up. Juliet got a slap on the arm as Himeko growled. Amidst the commotion, Harumin patted her teammate's shoulder.

"You're still a winner Fate." The young Sears pouted at her empty kit before averting her gaze at the person. She jumped and ran in fright to her parents. "What?" The Taniguchi woman blinked in confusion.

"Here." The pinkette handed her lover a mirror. Blue eyes were scared too. Hazelnut orbs peeked at her reflection. Harumin screamed. Few minutes of face washing another foursome were tagged to teams.

"Remember the rules! Category, kid's tv shows and cartoons!" Gin exclaimed as her heterochromatic eyes swept the two groups. They drew names and the teams were paired in random. Meia, Alyssa, Alicia and Nina versus Cassidy, Mei-lu, Fate and little Yuzu. "Let's start the charade!" The first up was the chestnut haired doctor.

"Two words!" Mei-lu held up her two fingers as her teammates answered. To be fair, the adults were guides and the children were the only ones whom can guess the mystery. Cassidy giggled at her two giddy team nieces. Then everybody blinked in confusion. Their actress dropped to the ground crawling.

"Snake?!" Fate shouted but her older sister made a round gesture beside her head. "A snake with big ears?!" The audiences went cracking.

"Gin now we really know from who Fate got her creativity." Juliet jested as they got glares from the auburn haired mommy.

"Good luck darling!" The Sears president grinned sheepishly at her wife.

"No! A cat with a yoyo!" Little Yuzu shouted when Mei-lu did a motion of a long stride from her back side.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna die laughing." Matsuri slapped her two sisters' arms. Yuzu and Mei shook their heads. It was beyond them how their daughter mistook the very obvious description of…

"A tail! No Yuzu it's a tail!" The blonde girl corrected her partner. They got an energetic gesturing from Mei-lu. "Okay! With a tail?!" The two girls jumped with vigor as they got a nod.

"One minute left!" Again on the floor, the doctor started crawling and did a poking emphasis with her nose. All sorts of guesses were thrown till the clock ran out.

"Its Mickey Mouse." Mei-lu sighed as she pouted at the guffawing adults.

"That's why you crawled?!" The pinkette teased.

"What would you have done then?" Harumin challenged.

"Squeaked!"

"No sounds Suri!" Thus the next group. First was the daughter, now up the mother. Meia stood at the front. Her usual confident poise on display.

"Oh this will be interesting." Nicolette jabbed her older sister. Gin was doubled over trying her best to hold her phone on videorecording steady.

"Start!"

"Four words!" Alicia confirmed as four fingers were shown. "First word!" The auburn haired actress nodded then she lifted both arms doing macho poses.

"Wahahaha!" Juliet was tearing up. Her siblings followed even the stoic chairwoman and lawyer were having a hard time to contain their chuckles.

"Superman!" Nina tried but Meia did her arms up again. "Hercules!"

"Hulk!" Alicia guessed. The posing stopped as the older woman squatted sideways then made a rowing movement. Alicia and Nina exchanged confused looks. Their other teammate was huffing. Alyssa wanted to scream the answer.

"Oh my… a hulk Meia!" Yuzu joined her redhead sister. The duo was accompanied with the pinkette and auburn haired couple.

"…and wearing blue tights!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"Don't forget the skirt and cape!" Harumin added.

"One minute!" Meia changed her tactics and held her four fingers up once again. Pointing to the last one.

"Fourth word!" Got the confirmation, all eyes turned to Alexander when his first daughter-in-law pointed a finger to him.

"Aha!" The blonde child jumped. "Johnny Bravo!" The room rolled.

"Its Popeye the sailor man." The embarrassed wife pinched her spouse. Gin just laughed more. "I was pointing to father as the man."

"Oh he's blonde too!" Sara poked her scowling husband. "At least Alicia thought you're macho." Another round. Cassandra got ready. This time it was the interpol agent whom got her phone out.

"Start!"

"Three words!" Fate and little Yuzu chorused as three fingers were held up. "First word!" Cassidy sighed but started skipping like a child.

"Oh god! Oh! Ah! Oh!" The redhead Sears was choking. Gin and Yuzu were in tears while Nicolette dropped her device unable to control the bubbling mirth. Having the prim and proper ladies acted ridiculously were so hilarious. The oldest couple were out of breath as well.

"Dora the explorer!" Fate tried as her aunt rounded on her skipping.

"Pokemon!" Little Yuzu screamed. The Sears sisters all dropped to the ground. Even Alyssa hollered in laughs.

"Who's that pokemon?!" Juliet threw in the line as Cassidy glared daggers at them. "Way the go Yuzu!"

"Mei do you know what _your daughter_ watches?" Himeko whispered to her best friend amusely. The chairwoman faux a hesitation but replied.

"Father and grandfather watches with _your goddaughter_ and sometimes Matsuri." The timer stopped as the mystery answer was revealed.

"Barney and friends." Cassidy kissed the cheeks of her two sulking teammates. Fate and little Yuzu pouted. Gin visibly cringed at the mention of the purple dinosaur.

"What's wrong with you?" Matsuri poked the uncomfortable blonde. The redhead tutu erupted to another hysteria.

"Shut up Juliet!" Gin huffed. "How about you go hear that I love you, you love me all day long!" Yuzu joined her glamour girl sis. She elaborated the memory to the room.

"What in the world?!" It was one Saturday midnight when the whole Sears house was woken up by a scream. Rushed footsteps as the door to the eldest sister's bedroom was flung opened. Yuzu stood by the doorway in relief as soon as her green orbs confirmed no one was hurt. Just a freaked out Gin cradled in Meia's arms. Nicolette by the bed, her gun on her hand. Turning to the right, Yuzu lifted a brow at the redhead. Juliet had the bedside lamp on her hand.

"What?" Lime greens rolled. "This is the first thing I got my hands on."

"Everything alright?" Alexander and Sara came to the room. Soon after, Cassidy followed with a clinging Alyssa. The baby monitors were lit with the younger children crying.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Meia hushed the shaken woman. Relaxing on the hug, the embarrassed blonde buried her face on her wife's bosom. The answer was the teasing for the whole month for the bi-colored eyed female.

"I was having a nightmare. Barney was chasing me with the chainsaw!"

Back at the present, the same lines were uttered by the blushing blonde. "Hey! Not funny! The twins were stuck with that dinosaur and all month long I only can hear that song then we just watched the Texas chainsaw massacre that previous night!" Gin growled at the funny faces. "Imagine being chased by that purple dino with a chainsaw and the thing was skipping! Then the darn barney singing that song!" It did not help as the guests added to the amusement. "And Juliet spiked the drinks too!"

"I love you! You love me!" Little Yuzu skipped as she sung the song with her innocent angelic voice. Another minute of Gin broke down, the last round to determine if there will be a winner or a draw started. Alyssa stepped at the stage. Her blue eyes twitched as her word was shown. The four older sisters grinned in anticipation at their baby sister.

"One word!" Alicia and Nina bounced in excitement. The fifth daughter pointed above her head and drew a circular motion. She emphasized something like clothes with her other hand.

"Sailormoon!" Nina pumped her arms. Alyssa's jaw dropped.

"No! Another!"

"Alyssa no talking! Minus a minute!" Alyssa stomped her foot. She met the four pairs of awaiting eyes. She bared her teeth and flashed her deadliest stare.

"30 seconds!"

"Aunt Aly!" The two nieces cheered their aunt actress.

"20 seconds!" Alyssa met those puppy eyes of her teammates and relented. With her best effort, she closed her eyes. Doing her greatest imitation, Alyssa Reign Sears twirled. Did the familiar foot work and wiggled her butt for all to see. The over the top cackles of her sisters drowned the answer from her comrades.

"Teletubbies!"

"We have a winner!" Alicia and Nina squealed in triumph. The adults congratulated the kids. The family bonding continued. The husband versus the wife. Alexander gave a smug to his chuckling spouse.

"What's the game?" Harumin asked curiously as she eyed the eldest couple with their consecutive teams. Yuzu smiled at her best friend as she followed the line of sight.

"All I can say Harumin, no Sears cannot sing." The blonde Aihara shook her head as her adopted father pulled an acoustic guitar. It was made for kid's play but it still has the features of the string instrument. Her emerald orbs sought her daughter. The little brunette was paired again with Fate and their lead was the mother of the household. Baby emeralds shone with such happiness that the blonde mama couldn't help but felt like floating. Turning to her wife, Yuzu sneaked a kiss on the unsuspecting Mei. The mommy busy watching as well felt the gesture. A blush covered her cheeks.

"Get a room!" Juliet chortled.

"You're just envious!" Yuzu countered back.

"Oh no!" Himeko yelped when she was pulled in a kiss. "See!" The redhead glamour girl showed her proof. "Ouch hey! Stop slapping me Hime!"

"Kids watching!" Gin and Nicolette smacked in unison each of their younger sisters.

"Children." Alyssa crossed her arms and shook her head. "What?" She lifted a brow at the looks. "Oh please. I've seen you all kiss and stuff."

"Mom! Dad!" "That's your fault!" "Told you all stop making out all over the house!" " It wasn't us!" "I don't know what you're all talking about!" Came the rumbled whines of the adult sisters. So for another sisterly love, the first group came up. The only boy bowed in a gentleman manner. He extended his arms urging his two muses on each sides of him. Alicia and Nina did their graceful lady stances. Then the sound of the guitar strumming.

 _"Saying I love math_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say, but if you only compute_

 _How easy it would be to solve what you count"_

The deep voice of the male Sears echoed in the silent room. It was a familiar toner. They all heard it before.

 _"More than two is three, you have to do to make it five"_

Alicia and Nina were dancing in sync to the song. Their chorus on the equation injected were perfectly illustrated.

 _"Then you wouldn't have to add that your counting numbers_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

 _What would you do if one was minus two_

 _More than words to show your multiplication_

 _That dividing for me is easy_

 _What would you say if I took those numbers away_

 _Then you couldn't make numerals few_

 _Just by saying I love math"_

"He looks like a guy Yuzu." Matsuri poked her brunette sister. Mei surprisingly nodded in agreement.

"You should hear Gin and dad duet." The subject blonde whispered to the two. Yuzu hummed with a smile. The first time she heard the father and daughter sung was actually the first time she ever heard them sing. It was her second day at the Sears house and the adjusting girl couldn't sleep. The time zone difference hadn't caught up with her yet. Gotten kicked out from Juliet's bedroom, as the redhead proclaimed she needed her beauty sleep; although Yuzu whined. The younger girl relented when the sleepy redhead female glowered and threatened to use a dildo in front of the bewildered blondie. Homesick and heartbroken, the girl with golden tresses wandered the hallways. Even the night was in full, the house lights were on though not bright but enough to comfort the gloomy emeralds.

"Mei…" Nights were her company since that day she saw that wedding invitation. She thought distance would erase all of her thoughts for the brunette but it just made it unbearable. She was so confused. Putting up a happy go lucky façade all day was exhausting. So when the evening came, all energy was drained from her.

"Someone important?" Yuzu jumped. She twirled around and met those intriguing two toned irises. "You whispered the name with such longing." The older blonde stood by the front door, a motorcycle helmet cradled in her arms.

"You just got back?" Blinking in surprise, Yuzu doubled take. "What…" Her voice trailed off when another person stepped through the doorway. His bright blue eyes shone with intelligence in the nightlight. Spiky blonde hair brushed back in a dashing style as a small smile hanged on his lips. Emeralds went wide.

"You must be Yuzu, nice to meet you. I'm Alexander Ray Sears." His smile widened to a familiar grin.

"I think you scared her dad. Told you she looks like your girl version." Gin shrugged and patted the shoulder of the shocked younger female. "Come on, since you're up wandering." Next thing Yuzu knew, they were at what looked to be a music room. Musical instruments lined from strings to percussions but the eye-catcher was the porcelain white piano in the middle of the large room. "You sing Yuzu?" The woman in question squeaked with her response.

"Karaoke?!" Gin and Alexander chuckled at the high pitched voice.

"Well she certainly can hit high notes." The man joked as he sat on the chair for the piano. "Pardon us young lady. This old man and whiny brat couldn't sleep either."

"Yeah yeah old man. Your fault for sending mom and my wife to that business trip."

"Whiny, told you." The trio shared a small laughter before a comfortable silence fell on the room. The piano was brought to life as the high tunes of a fiddle filled the night. Yuzu will never forget that night.

"Wow!" The performers got a standing ovation from the guests of the household. Alexander, Alicia and Nina bowed then stepped to the side as the next contestants got ready.

"All set!" Sara hit the intro chords on her mini keyboard as her group stood in attention. The familiar tune came.

"What is wrong with your mother geez." Gin sighed in dejection towards her younger sisters.

"Not mine! I'm not brunette!" Juliet replied in rejection.

"I'm adopted!" Yuzu followed.

"I'm blonde!" Alyssa flipped her hair in emphasis.

"I'm not her daughter!" The splitting image of the eldest woman received incredulous looks. Nicolette rolled her eyes. "She's a doppelganger!" More cackles as the resonating voice of the doppelganger drowned the musings of her daughters.

 _"A B C D_

 _E F G_

 _Come and sing with me"_

Fate and little Yuzu soon joined in the simple melody. The smiles on their parents were priceless.

 _"H I J K_

 _P_

 _Tell me what you want to be"_

In the audience, Mei felt a hand squeezed hers as a tear flowed down her cheek. Blues met greens and Yuzu whispered softly.

"She's so beautiful like her mother." The tears were wiped away by a thumb as the chairwoman let her baby girl's voice lulled her like when it did the first time the little girl openly spoke full words.

"She seems to like to listen to music." It was one afternoon when the Aihara family was just lounging at the garden of the Aihara mansion. Matsuri had the bundle of joy little Yuzu on her lap as the child held her headphones. The children's song playing softly.

"What is she listening to Matsuri?" Ume asked in curiousity as she poured tea for everyone. "I remember you when you were younger with those headphones." The pink haired girl chuckled at the comment and bounced her knees making the little girl giggle. Mei sat across as she sipped her drink and closed her eyes letting the lovely sounds of happiness her daughter was making calm her exhausted mind.

"Let see…" Readjusting the child on her lap, the pinkette pressed two buttons and the musical enveloped the tranquil afternoon. Their smiles widened when the baby Aihara started wiggling her toes to the rhythm.

 _"H I J K_

 _P_

 _Tell me what you want to be"_

"Mei, go on and play with her. I'm sure she'll love to have her mommy sing too." Ceruleans opened as those words were whispered in her ear. The young chairwoman was met with the gentle encouragement of her mother. "See? She's looking at you." To emphasized, the older woman gestured to her granddaughter.

 _'A is for…'_

"Auntie!" Matsuri chimed in the song giving more encouragement to the new mother. The letters continued on the music. With a little hesitation, Mei placed her cup down and leaned forward.

 _'H is for…'_

Small hands grasped her mother's hands as baby emeralds brightened more when her mommy reached out for her.

"Hideki." Little Yuzu squealed with glee hearing her mommy's soft voice. "I is for I love you." Mei felt the tears tickling her eyes but she continued. "J is for…"

"Just dance!" The three women busted out laughing at the pink haired girl's insertion. Holstering the giddy child up, Matsuri held the baby Aihara to stand on her lap as she guided the small frame to do as that. Little dancey Yuzu did not disappoint though as she pumped shimmy her legs and used her mother's hands as her partner.

 _'K is for...'_

"Kutie!"

"Mom that's C!" Ume pouted at her unofficial youngest daughter and feint a whine much to their silly afternoon. "It sounds the same!"

 _'L is for Love…'_

Mei blinked back the tears blurring her vision. Green, the familiar shade, the familiar glow, the same colored eyes that she longed to see again. "Yuzu…" It was a murmur. Baby emeralds stared back in acknowledgement.

 _'M is for…'_

"Matsu—!" Matsuri bit her tongue. Her eyes wide. All their eyes were wide.

"Did she—" There it was again. Recovering first from the shock, the eldest beamed as she bent over and spoke. "Yuzu?"

"Mumi. (Mommy)" Mei just cried.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And that would be it.

 **Quick notes:**

'The hanky code' you can google it lol. It's the color ahem. And tied to the left it's the history on umm let see when they tied hanky's on the Victorian times (not sure if its Victorian times okay) to distinguish the role of the dancers… it got all twists over time and it represented more now if you are 'the dominant' = tied to the left or the 'the submissive' = tied to the right. Bleh just google the history lol.

The song Alexander used was the 'More than words by Extrreme' Plenty of different versions out there and one of the easiest song to play with a guitar! Lol. I just put a twist of mathematics there pardon me. I tried to remember the whole lines I did when I was in college but phhhff.

And burn me if you want, lmao. One of the songs that kept me thru this weeks. Originally sang by Angela Bofill but I like the version of Shiela Majid. It has my insertions lol.

 _'You ought to know by now_

 _Love is the look in my eyes_

 _Loved the way you smiled when I said_

 _"I wish you would stay."_

 _You bring out all the youth in me_

 _I laughed and cried out all the truth in me_

 _Out of your love_

 _You should know by now_

 _Haven't you felt by now?_

 _Just what it's like to be loved_

 _Knowin' that certain touch when you're sure_

 _Time won't give us more_

 _You bring out all the best in me_

 _I wanna hold you till you feel the need somehow_

 _You should know by now_

 _If I could just find the words_

 _I wouldn't be left so lonely_

 _If you are my only_

 _Then I hope I can show you how_

 _Every move as smooth as silk_

 _Say you will; please say you will_

 _Hasn't it crossed your mind?_

 _Haven't you known all those times?_

 _Honestly tell me now_

 _Has it shown?_

 _How much love has grown?_

 _I trembled at every sight of you_

 _I want to learn to love you through and through_

 _This I'll bow_

 _You should know by now_

 _Hmm-mmm_

 _Don't you think you should know by now?'_

Dedicated to a special someone. Let it be pointless if it will be. Its not gonna be heard anyway.

Take care to all.

-Tlabocice


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Okay let's try this again. The FF had me cracking with the html codes geez.

Hiya. This is the continuation of chapter 3. Supposedly, lol. Phhf.

.

.

 **Chapter 3.2 : Family ties of love**

The soft crackling sounds of the blaze from the fireplace was the only source of light illuminating the now peaceful room. Alexander stood by the window as the tinkering of the rain continued its assaults on the translucent surface. His fleeing thoughts were interrupted when the angelic voice came to the end of the familiar lullaby.

"Sweet dreams Yuzu-chin." Alyssa tucked the last child out of the four kids from the day's activities. They were at the family living room by now but in contrast to the lively and loud atmosphere earlier; it was now enveloped with calm quietness.

"Thank you Alyssa." Sara readjusted the blankets over her older twin granddaughters. She giggled a little at the cuddling sisters. Alicia and Fate were equal rivals on the game floor but at the end of the day; their bond as siblings always outweighed any competition. "To think they competed like there's no tomorrow then cuddling…" The amusement was shared by the younger lady.

"Got it from their parents." The teenager blonde just shrugged. Intelligent grey orbs found bright blues. Sara smiled fondly at her baby girl.

"Alyssa honey, can you check on the baby twins?" A nod followed by light foot steps then the teenage girl with golden locks disappeared behind the doors. Sara took that moment to glance over the sleeping bundles of joy before averting her gaze to her husband. Approaching the musing man, she caressed an arm and those mirroring bright blues again met her sight. "A yen for your thoughts." She got a chuckle.

"Lady, I operate in US so its dollars."

"Penny you mean."

"Cheap."

"Ahem, you mean efficient." The silly banter stopped when rustling came from behind them. The couple stifled a laugh as they looked directly at the mumbling ebony children. Little Yuzu somehow found herself already out from her blanket with Nina's leg over her cousin's bottoms. The husband and wife stayed like that as they savored the heartwarming scene.

"It was like this time before." The furlong husky voice whispered.

"Alex…" Sara closed her eyes and leaned on the embrace. "I know." Alexander glanced back to the window. The pouring drops continued. Amidst the shower of water curtains, eight adults were walking out-away from the shelter of the house; four leading: aka Sears sisters.

"Where are we going again?" The dark haired female with curly locks asked. Himeko lifted a brow when the redhead glamour girl just gave her a grin. "Mei-mei I think we are being led to our doom." The comment earned giggles from the group. Even the usual stoic Aihara chairwoman didn't bother hiding her bubbling.

"Ko-ko I think I prefer to be led to my doom by a beautiful woman though." Mei replied in a light tone. The energy from the earlier family bonding still affected them. It was refreshing and with influences from all the couples; the flirting was on the air.

"Oh la la la! Lil sis ya gonna get some tonight!" Juliet hooted much to the embarrassment of the subjected girl.

"Shut it Juliet!" Yuzu tried but the blush and love-struck goof on her face said otherwise. Emeralds and Ceruleans met. "Mei…"

"Okayyy… we're here and before you bang your partners with your stares…" Gin suddenly interjected. "Oh nevermind, don't look at me geez!" Heterochromatic eyes rolled at the glares before pushing a button.

"Why are we in the garage?" The inquisitive attorney questioned once more.

"Is she always like that?" Nicolette poked her redhead sister. Juliet just busted out laughing when the older sibling's ammo backfired.

"Nicolette honey, why are we in the garage?" Cassandra spoke in wonderment.

"Ara ara, what is my Gin up to…" The ever-calm and collected first wife followed with her gaze as the aforementioned went about with their agenda. The ring-leader just wiggled her brows. Soon the full garage doors were fully opened and the cool breeze whirled around the crowd of women but their attention was caught by the high beams from the ignited vehicle. The older blonde stepped out from her car.

"Ready?!"

"Hit it!" Chorused by the sisters. The booming of the speakers drowned out the heavy rain.

 _'I'm feeling sexy and free_  
 _Like glitters raining on me_  
 _You like a shot of pure gold_  
 _I think I'm 'bout to explode'_

"Kami-sama! They are crazy!" On the word 'glitters' the girl-band of sisters literally lived the lyrics to life as they all jumped out under the pouring 'rain-ing on me' part of the song. Himeko shook her head with disapproval but couldn't control the butterflies rising. Mei seemed to be on the same state. On the other hand, the seasoned wives just exchanged bemused reactions.

 _'I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
 _Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
 _Don't you know you spin me out of control'_

"Himeko-chan and Mei-chan should be ready for anything." Meia giggled in a lighthearted way as she watched the performance. Her smile widen.

 _'We can do this all night_  
 _Turn this club, skin tight_  
 _Baby, come on!'_

Meeting her wife's gaze, the blonde with bi-toned irises put her foot forward after pacing the in sync dance steps with the song. Grabbing the awaited hand, Gin pulled her partner to the rain-pour dance floor.

 _'Pull me like a bass drum_  
 _Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
 _Baby, come on!'_

With her own moves and lines, Nicolette followed through.

"Get ready to get wet darlings." Cassandra winked at the remaining under-the-roof females as she let her spouse led her out in the rhythm of the rain. Six out, two to go. The best friends shivered whether from the cold breeze or the chilling stares, they didn't care.

 _'Rock my world into the sunlight_  
 _Make this dream the best I've ever known'_

Juliet and Yuzu took the front.

 _'Every second is a highlight_  
 _When we touch don't ever let me go'_

Greens and blues met. And then there were eight adults out in the rain.

 _'You got me loosing my mind_  
 _My heart beats out of time'_

From a distance, deep russet-colored orbs watched the commotion in the down-pour. Mei-lu let an amused lift on her lips as she stood by her bedroom window. Although her ears were busy listening attentively to the person speaking on the other line of the phone call.

 _"…would you like to go out for dinner?"_ A silk voice flowed in a confident timbre.

"I would love that." Mahogany-wines moved away from the window. "Let me call you back. I have to go now." Finishing the phone talk, Mei-lu walked to the door and answered the knocking. She stepped to the side and let the newcomers enter her room. The animated digital conversation immediately picked up.

 _"Mei-lu where did you ran off to?!"_ Kanade's sing-song jitter blared from the pinkette's phone. Matsuri had an all-knowing cat grin on her face.

"Ara, I am glad to see you too Kana. How is the weather now in Japan?" Came the innocent reply. The old-time trio erupted with their usual laughters but unbeknownst to their quiet audience. Harumin mutely sat on the sofa chair as she sighed dejectedly to herself.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone needs one?" The auburn haired announced on the way to the door.

"We're good, thanks!" Matsuri chirped without even averting her gaze from her phone screen. The bedroom door shut.

"Suri—"

"Its okay." The pinkette immediately cut the concern from the chestnut haired doctor.

 _"Hey what's up ya two?"_ Another worried voice followed though. Matsuri just shook her head and put front a halfhearted smile. _"Kay kay, we'll let you slide for now Suri. Anyway, the doctor is still examining her."_

"Have you seen her?" Sitting on the edge of her bed, Mei-lu gestured for the pink-haired guest to do the same. Matsuri maneuvered the device on her other hand and adjusted it to fit both of their view. Raven locks swayed a bit on the digital display as the latter shook her head in response. "I know you are anxious to see her Kana, but we don't know the severity of the trauma's effect."

 _"Mei… what are you saying…"_ The weight of the next few words left more tension on the already still atmosphere.

"Kanade Nagato, you are not allowed to see the patient under the strict instructions of the Sears Clinical Institute of Advanced Studies."

Just by the hallway, another storm seemed to be brewing within a certain Taniguchi CEO, Harumin stared at nothing in particular. All the gleeful emotions of the day drained from her. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Ah dear, I didn't mean to startle you." The masculine face version of her best friend came to view. Harumin returned the apologetic expression of the man of the house. "Wine or whiskey?" Alexander just chuckled at the astonished girl and gestured for her to follow. "I've seen that face so many times from my daughters so no need to be surprised young one."

"I don't even wanna know from whom." Falling at a similar stride with the older adult, the youngster followed. After turning certain hallways, Harumin stepped to the side and waited patiently as her host stopped at a set of doors. Dark oak with exquisite carvings decorated the heavy set frames and gold painted knobs stood polished in front of them.

"After you." Alexander held the door open and let the lady entered his study. "I'll get the whiskey. You look like you need a stronger one."

"Please." Dropping herself on one of the comfy couches, hazelnut orbs closed for a few minutes. The sound of pouring liquid soon followed and Harumin reopened her eyes. A full glass of the liquor was offered to her. "Thanks."

"Rough day?" With his own glass on hand, the blonde male sat on his usual seat. "Days I guess?" Astute blues focused straight at her. The female in question didn't bother to mask her sentiments. It was mixed intimidating and comforting under those ocean hue-gaze.

"Work and personal life." Gone was the usual high-spirited woman. Harumin felt drowning and lost. "It seems like I can't find a way to… I don't know, get things together. I finish things but it seems like its not helping."

"It will come in time. Its always tough adjusting to a new life or lifestyle. Accepting things especially the ones we thought otherwise 'should or should not'. I found it hard to accept some facts and the only choice I had was accepting and making the most of it." Refilling their glasses, Alexander stood by the window. "The acceptance of choices you have to make will be the hardest at times especially if you have to choose between your mind and your heart." Taking another swig of his drink, the Sears CEO's gaze lingered for a bit then averted. "I am not the founder and first CEO of the Sears Foundation."

"Who was the founder?" Hazelnut orbs followed once more. Harumin took her own sip of her drink and mirrored the man's line of sight. Four pairs of silhouettes blurrily seen through the wet smeared windows but the Taniguchi executive could easily distinguish where those aquatic-colored orbs were centered on.

Going back to the rainy session outside, it seemed there were eight kids outside than grown-ups. Splashing from their jumping on the puddles and circling around with the evidence of girly cackles; the couples would put the real children of the house to shame. With their significant others in their grasps, the girl-band sisters had equal grins as they twirled and continued their antics. Albeit this one was in a different melody. Still playing as the lead, Gin renewed stances and pulled her partner to a slow embrace. Meia easily swayed to the new phase.

 _'I like the feel of your name on my lips_  
 _And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_  
 _The way that your fingers run through my hair_  
 _And how your scent lingers even when you're not there'_

Another couple joined. Cassidy giggled at the husky shy voice of her wife as Nicolette fought back the blush from the groping hands.

 _'And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh_  
 _And how you enjoy your two-to-three hours bath_ —ouch!'

The dark-haired agent yelped from a pinch on her butt much to the guffawing of the group. Quickly interjecting though in-between her chuckle, the older (knowing better) sibling continued.

 _'And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain_  
 _With everyone watching like we were insane'_

The genuine meaning of those lines showed on their smiles.

 _'And I like the sound of old R 'n' B_  
 _And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off beat_  
 _And I like the innocent way that you cry_  
 _At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times'_

All along the sweet-chill-y liner, Himeko openly enacted her part at the slightly off beat redhead. Juliet didn't bother. Her bright green eyes lit up from those gleeful reactions of her love.

 _'And I could list a million things_  
 _I love to like about you_  
 _But they could all come down to one reason_  
 _I could never live without you'_

Her tears mixed with the rain, Mei didn't care. Her wife's words were pure and true. Yuzu leaned forward and whispered.

"And I mean that."

 _'But I love the way you love me_  
 _Strong and wild, slow and easy_  
 _Heart and soul so completely_  
 _I love the way you love me'_

Ironic though as the thunder and heavy droplets were outside, it was evident that the real storms were indoors. Sky blues raged with the power of the typhoon as Matsuri balled her fists. She shook in anger. Ignoring the river of tears of frustration, the pinkette pursued her death glare. The target didn't bulge… still.

"I can't believe you!" The video call was minutes been ended by now as the former council members stood their grounds. "That's not fair!"

"It needs to—" Her cheek stung from the slap but the chestnut-haired one remained firm.

"She waited so long and—" Now it was her turn, Matsuri stilled when her wrist was gripped and deep crimson orbs reflected her rage.

"Nina is a key witness, you and I know that. Kanade cannot be involved with her." Mei-lu closed her eyes after her bedroom door slammed shut. "I'm sorry…"

By the hallway, Sara stopped on her tracks when the pink-haired guest came running down the hallway. Resuming, the lady of the house got to her destination. A knock and the sight of her granddaughter gripped her heart.

"Baby girl," Sara cradled the crying girl in her arms. "I wished you didn't grew up so fast." Mei-lu let the sobs go. "It wil be all right darling. Just give it time."

At the other side of the globe, a similar situation was occurring albeit different kind of arms were on hold around a certain raven haired girl. Kanade finally stopped wrestling as all the energy drained from her. The steel like grip around her was the only one keeping her upright now. Tears stained her cheeks.

"Next time I'll handcuff you instead." Unsteady blues lifted and glared though. "Calm down kid—"

"You fucking knew this!" The sharp accusation was more directed to the person behind her captor, Kanade growled and barred her teeth. "You knew this!"

"Great she even acts like that Kuga." Yukino ignored her wife's comment. Adjusting her glasses, the senior attorney shot the blonde an apologetic look. She could see the bruises forming on those arms from the struggle of holding down the hysterical Nagato but it was necessary. They were anticipating this kind of reaction but it was still bitter in her mouth. Yukino was at least relieved that Sara was more subtle although in choking tears on the news of restrictions. The fragile woman did agreed, it was for their best after everything. So for now, the older Tachibana looked after the daughter of the enforcing couple. Diana was very cooperative and obediently went walking with the pregnant lady-friend of her parents.

"Kanade—"

"Where are they taking her?! Let me go!"

"Damn it stop struggling!" Twisting the arm firmer, the captor with bright hair grimaced. With this rate, her restraining grab might cause injuries if the younger female won't subdue. "Yukino!" The aforementioned cringed at the sound that followed. "Delinquent too!"

"Haruka is she okay?" Remaining a safe distance, Yukino fixed her gaze to the slumped over brunette. Her rib still aching from the earlier 'innocent' shove when Kanade learnt of the situation. Haruka rubbed her arms as she sighed.

"Dislocated her shoulder. Probably passed out from the pain." The blonde rubbed her sore shoulders. "Are you okay?" Violet-blues eyed the brown-haired woman with concern.

"I'll be. Can you take her to the infirmary?" Haruka nodded and carefully plucked the unconscious girl from the ground. "I'll be there in a few, I just need to make the call." Jades hid behind lids as she counted to even her breathing. Pulling out the cell phone from her pocket, attorney Wynters dialed the familiar number. "We have confirmation on subject Nina Tachibana's transport."

 _"And the Nagato girl?"_

"As expected."

 _"I see. I will leave her to your care then Yuki."_ The usual endearment toner.

"I will do my best. Please take care also, Gin."

 _"We can only do but our best."_ Standing by the balcony, the blonde with bi-colored irises echoed those few words. Few hours had passed and the mercy of the clouds finally broke about as the out-pour finally let off. But it seemed like the storm was just starting. Taking another glance at the clear night sky, Gin stepped back in the living room. Not surprisingly, few people were already missing namely Juliet and Himeko for some obvious reasons. "And they disappeared like the wind after dinner." The storytelling tone caught the attentions of the remaining occupants of the room.

"You and Meia were worse hey! You technically vanish in thin air after you convince Juliet and me to babysit the kids!" Came the jester from the younger blonde. "Omf!" Yuzu whined when a throw pillow hit her square on the face.

"Its Juliet and 'I', not 'me'." Their cozy bondings continued. After getting back under the shelter of the rooftops, the couples beelined to the dining; of course after a getting out of their drenched states. Dinner was eventually was served with less chatter as everyone was hungry even the kids were relatively behaved assumingly all from the active activities earlier. Granted, a particular pinkette and brown haired girl were extra silent that evening.

"Did Matsuri and Mei-lu had a fight?" The extraverted blonde Sears-Aihara blurted out the obvious.

"I though it was Matsuri and Harumin?" The less-oblivious Nicolette scratched her head in wonder. A few hums and nods. "So who wants to pick Juliet's door?—ouch! I was just kidding honey! She picks our lock when we're busy!"

"Ahem too much information!" Another throw pillow went flying. Their conversations were cut when a few knocks came followed by few heads poking thru the opened door. Four children stood clad with their matching pjs blinked with innocent sleepy expressions.

"I'll tuck them in." Meia automatically stood at the sight of her daughters. On response, the blonde twins entered the room simultenously jumping at the awaiting arms of their mama. Gin bid her babies good night.

"Mommy?" Nina's shy voice directed to her parents as her mommy gestured for the little girl to enter the room. Nicolette lifted the mini Nicolette to her lap and gave her daughter a good night kiss before handling the child to her other mother.

"Good night everyone." With her eldest secured in her arms, Cassandra followed suit and giggled at the half asleep other raven haired child by the doorway. Little Yuzu was rubbing her eyes with the effort to keep herself awake. "Ara, Yara someone is going to fall asleep at the doorway." On cue, mama Yuzu was up and to the rescue of baby Yuzu.

"Mei, how about you say good night to your daughter." Heterochromatic orbs stared at ceruleans. Mei stood and did as told. The brunette chairwoman smiled fondly at the yawning child in her wife's arms.

"Good night and sweet dreams my Yuzu." The reply was incoherent mumbles.

"I'll see you in a bit." Yuzu sneaked a quick kiss before jogging off to the kids' bedroom. Shutting the door closed, Mei sat back down on her chair. This kind of evenings weren't new to her.

"I presume you have gotten the news about Amemiya?" The deep now void of all playfulness voice of Nicolette rang in the silence.

"Yes I have been informed just this morning." All business tones in use.

"And the Minamotos?" Deep blues flickered to the woman who spoke next. "I think you know the implications of the situation." Gin's unwavering stare irked the younger woman. "I'm guessing you haven't told your wife then." Definitely irked her. Mei sighed inwardly. "You know Mei, I can tell her if you can't." No doubt irked her. Mei declined.

"I will take care of it."

"My sister can be a handful."

"I am very aware." Bi-colored eyes and blues clashed once more. "I can handle my wife." With that the dark haired Aihara stood up inadvertedly finishing the conversation of the night.

"Very well, have a good night Mei."

"Have a good night as well." And the door once more closed.

"Are you sure about this?" Forest jade orbs followed the silhouette of the woman standing by the balcony doors. It was a few moments before a reply came.

"Its for the best." Two toned irises stared back out the night sky. "We should be getting ready for the Hideki Aihara Foundation."

Walking at a relaxed pace down the long hallways, Mei took her time reaching their bedroom. Their bedroom. Her mind full with thoughts and decisions needed to be done. She knew a lot of things but when it comes to a certain blonde, it was always like a bizarre trip to contemplate. It reminded her of the feeling she had when she started running away from the other girl on their high school Kyoto fieldtrip. But they are not high school girls anymore. Taking a deep breath, the brunette turned the knob and entered the dimly lit room.

"Yara…" Her voice failed her though. Mei blinked as her vision adjusted to the soft glow of the scented candles around the room. On the center of it all, Yuzu laid on the bed. Clad in a very provoking lingerie, the blonde eyed her prey as she slowly lifted from her makeshift display. Rose petals dropped to the floor.

"Hi Mei." Another blink as the dark-haired woman finally remembered how to speak but lost the ability to breathe as the hypnotic dainty stepped nearer and soft lips stole the remaining semblance of rationale from her mind. "Hmm… I thnk we can strip you off those clothes now." The seductive whisper on her ear purred.

"I nee—" A moan cut her words as lips found that spot on her neck and sucked hard. "...wait" But it fell on deaf ears as the loving-assaults continued.

"Mei I want you." That broke the seal to all self-control as the kiss soared to hungry competition of dominance. They stumbled backwards to the bed. Her bare back hit the soft mattress as hands didn't wasted no time pulling off her pants and underwear at the same time. Mei lifted a little as the garmets were thrown away somewhere. Lips immediately resumed their tongue-tied battle.

"Yuzu!" On the switched of her name, emeralds stared like saucers at the woman under her when hands abruptly pushed her away with a firm hold. Knitted brows and annoyed ceruleans met her gaze.

"Take the damn lingerie off." To emphasize her point, Mei pulled at the tangled (tangled on her opinion) straps of the blockage to her prize. Yuzu chuckled at the ebony-female's reactions to her fashion statement of clothes.

"It's the design—"

" _Take it off_." The commanding voice laced with a hint of growl.

"—okay okay." Leaning back, the glamour girl demonstrated with confidence the easy seamless way to remove the beautifully designed article of clothing. Amusement and lust mixed on those green orbs as she showcased with full glory. The brunette didn't disappoint as soon as skin was presented, her hands went to work. Blues darkened.

"Hmm… although I'd admit you are so sexy when you curse, Mei." Dipping back for another passionate kiss, Yuzu hovered. A throaty moan escaped the younger female's lips as bodies met.

"Yuzu…"

"Spread your legs." And she did. Mei gasped a little when she felt something. With one arm supporting her weight, the dominatrix on top presented her 'accessory'. "And its double-sided baby." The sultry tone paired with the sensation rubbing over her sensitive flesh had the dark-haired woman whimpering.

"Fuck me Yuzu." The shivers ran through her body. Yuzu shifted to better carry her weight as her free hand busy with the shaft of the strap-on dildo. Coating the appendage with the juices of the other girl, she adjusted her angle but did not pushed in much to the frustration of the blue-eyed female.

"I think I'm gonna have you beg." Lifting the free hand, Yuzu secured the younger woman's wrists above their heads. She was in control tonight. Mei didn't put any resistance as she let her arms be captured. It wasn't their first time having such foreplays and it always excited them both. Something they discovered they shared in agreement. So with her best sensual voice, the bounded girl obliged.

"I want you to fuck me senseless." Moans and groans mixed as movements started. Yuzu choked on heavy pants as she pounded her hips with uncontrollable appetite for the other. The nails digging on her arm and back were ignored as Mei held on with her life at each stroke went through her rough and wild. The shudders that followed rocked them with orgasms.

"Yu…" Still catching her breath, Mei was flipped to her side.

"On fours baby." On shaky elbows and knees, the Aihara chairwoman felt again the teasing but now from behind. Rubbing the tip of her addendum, Yuzu licked her lips when those luscious blue orbs peered back with such need. She thrust in. Ceruleans squeezed shut as the sensation enveloped her once more. Gripping the sheets, Mei leaned down to the bed when a hand pushed her upper back downwards but pulled her pelvic upwards. "Keep your ass in the air."

"Yuzu harder." Grabbing the other woman's waist, the blonde pumped faster and with pleasure. The wet sounds of skin hitting skin mangled with their unrestricted voices of passion filled the room. With one more powerful thrust, Yuzu buckled as she bent forward with the force of the climax. Mei slumped down uncaring of how unladylike her position was and just baskedg on their afterglow. With her remaining energy, the older girl pulled out gently then slumped unceremoniously beside her wife. Mei rolled to her side as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yuzu move a little." Sleepy emeralds peeked before doing as told. "The bed is wet." The two women giggled as the blankets were pulled.

"Its your fault." Ceruleans closed as a kiss lulled her to slumber. The evident wetness between her legs was ignored.

In the room next door, two other bodies slumped simultaneously on the cushy sheets. Juliet was in a haze although a very pleasing one. After the third round she just stopped counting. And here they accused her of being the 'kinky' one.

"Juliet come here." Lime greens refocused and found those violets. Himeko laid on her back completely bare save to the 'accesory' adorning her lower region. "Come on top of me." It was a command and with no room for negotiations. The redhead won't argue anyway. Proping herself on all fours, Juliet crawled slowly and making sure she swayed her hips.

"What do you want my love?" Whispered by the vixen as she leaned down for a kiss.

"I don't know. Surprise me." The dark-haired attorney delivered her words like it's the final judgement. None of them would complain though.

"My pleasure, Hi-me-ko." A tongue licked her lips but the redhead pulled away. She tried to catch those lips but hands pushe her back down on the bed. Himeko narrowed her eyes. "I want you to…" A finger silenced the supposedly opposition. "Watch me…" Dark blues followed the finger tracing down the body. "ride you." Seated up, Juliet leveled herself just above the tip of the wet dildo as she kept those lustrous eyes trailed on her every move.

"Julie…" Himeko moaned as the pressure pressed down on her as the older woman lowered herself. The extrovert redhead arched her back and rolled her hips like a professional eliciting more explicit responses from the ebony female.

"Oh god, Hime…" With those dark sapphire hues still locked on her, Juliet felt the invigoration. Knowing full well with her every stroke, it also brought pleasure to the girl under her.

"Love… I… Ah…" All her senses going overload with the redhead, Himeko was spiraling out of control. She strived and proud to have such self-control as a person of the law but when it comes to this woman, she felt unsolicited, raw and overwhelmed. It bothered her at first but with Juliet's bold honesty, the two found a compromise between their feelings. And to say the least of how relieved they were both was an understatement because even In the bedroom they clashed for dominance.

"Hime I'm gonna cum." Juliet knew how the other girl liked it when she talked dirty even though the rule-abiding raven haired lawyer denied it, the glamour girl just let it go and instead of arguing just nourished the productive side of things. "Himeko…" She jerked forward from the surge of the orgasm that came. Juliet shook as she caught herself with her hands trying her best not to crash the girl underneath her. Panting between gritted teeth, Himeko felt like she's possessed. Grabbing the other girl's waist, she thrust up with her hips. Hard and fast. Juliet just saw stars.

"I want you to cum more." She wasn't the athletic type but this exotic need, insatiable craving… she just couldn't get enough of Juliet. Himeko guided those hips to match her pace, she could see the wetness flowing between those legs and it drove her wilder. "Cum for me." Juliet swore that night she unleashed the real 'vixen'.

Morning came and surprisingly even to her, Yuzu was up early. There was something irking her and she couldn't put a finger on it. Just that gut feeling. Deciding to shake it off, the blonde remained in bed and savored the warmth of her better-half. Giggling softly when Mei mumbling incoherently when she deposited a small kiss on that cute nose. The ebony female was sleeping soundly.

"My Mei." A lighthearted sigh escaped her lips when a soft knock came. It must be breakfast time but Yuzu didn't want to wake her wife yet. They were quite up late last night she reasoned. Carefully slipping off the bed, golden locks were pulled out from the robe before tiptoeing to the door.

Her peaceful dream was interrupted when that source of warmth disappeared. Mei groggily reached over and felt empty space.

"Yuzu?"

"Mei." Ceruleans snapped open upon hearing the sharp tone of her wife's voice. It took some quick blinks until her vision steadied and met those blazing green ones. Yuzu glared.

"Yuzu—"

"What the fucking hell is Udagawa doing here?!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

Hey pipz. Been a while. Been doodling and came up with this so I don't know. Pardon me, writing does pass time so here's some musing.

Anyway, Songs 'Domino by Katy Perry' and 'I love the way you love me by Boyzone' one of my all time sweet favorites. And you know what, I'm not gonna care right now. So call it whatever you want… make it delusional or whatsoever.

 _'I like the sound of my name on your lips – that's why I chose that name now_  
 _And I like the feel of your sweet gentle kiss – always and will_  
 _The way I imagined that your fingers run through my hair – I never told you but that's why I liked my hair_  
 _And how your scent lingers even when you're not there – is it that bad that it occurred on my mind not to shower cuz I'll lose your scent?'_

 _'And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh – I love your laughs_  
 _And how you enjoy your… ah well, an hour bath? – I meant your nighty rituals. It amazed me even how tired you were from work you managed to not miss them.'_

 _'And how I would've convinced you to dance in the rain – I didn't got the chance to though_  
 _With everyone watching like we were insane – Would you not care? I won't.'_

 _'And I like the sound of old R 'n' B – Yep, I do_  
 _And I wondered if you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off beat – Oh whatever, everybody is a singer lol_  
 _And I like the innocent way that you cry/woo – you're adorable_  
 _At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times – I don't care how many times_

 _'And I could list a million things – terrifyingly I probably could_  
 _I love to like about you – I guess 'you' summarizes 'million things'_  
 _But they could all come down to one reason_  
 _I could never live without you – and I meant that._

 _I used to go to the beaches and find those shells so I've always wondered how a hollow shell felt like. I guess I found my answer._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love lost**

There were few instances that she wished she was not a morning person; a person whom can sleep through the blaring siren-like alarm clock or pissed off spouse. Mei Aihara-Sears, the ever punctual, responsible and respected chair of one of the most prestigious schools in Japan wished she was not a morning person.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to disturb your morning." The man in subject looked ready to scamper away from the obviously in-raged tigress. Udagawa glanced from the blonde by the bedroom door to the dark-haired female in bed. "Ah, I guess I'll see you both later—" The door slammed shut.

"Are you going to explain this or you'll just lay there?!" Yuzu didn't bother hiding her glowering and rudeness. Oh she wasn't happy. "Mei!" The aforementioned rolled to her other side and tucked the blankets over her shoulder. "What the f…" Her brows twitched. Taking quick and deliberate steps, Yuzu got to the side of the bed and yanked the sheets with more than enough force that the brunette was left without any covers. "Don't you dare ignore—"

"Or what?" The cutthroat tone had its desired effect as the older woman clamped her mouth shut but stood her ground. "Yara its 6:25 in the morning. Shall I remind you we were up till 2am?" Ceruleans peeked when no response came. Rolling back so she was facing the other female, Mei reached out her hand but caught air when the blonde avoided the grasp. "Yara, can we talk about this later? I'm really still tired."

"Yeah sure." Mei released a sigh when the bedroom door slammed closed after few minutes passed.

Without any direction in mind, Yuzu stomped down the hallway in a pit of angst. Now she knew what that gut feeling was. "Freaking goddamn shi—"

"Good morning too lil sis." Halting on her steps, the brewing golden locks storm shifted her glare. "Not a good morning I guess." Gin offered a humoring smile but the recipient didn't get the message. "Wanna sit with me in the office?"

"Fine." It didn't took them long when they got to the Sears president's home office and the distressed younger girl finally lent up a bit. Opting for the comfy couch, Yuzu hunched over on her seat before breathing out dejectedly.

"Thank you for remembering to keep our hallways profanity-free." This time the comment got a positive reaction. The latter huffed in acknowledgement. Emeralds closed for a few minutes then reopened. The older woman always had a way over her. It irked her before but over time, she found that it was just Gin's personality. Yuzu reasoned she won't be the president if she couldn't influence others. "Can you hand me that ice pack."

"Huh? Oh." Too absorbed with herself, the green-eyed woman now noticed that the other occupant of the room was laying down on the recliner by the window. Grabbing the said item, Yuzu approached her older sister. "Are you okay?" Tired bi-colored orbs looked up as the ice pack was handed.

"Migraine." She flinched. It was only twice when she saw the older female got really sick. Yuzu on her experience living with the Sears family can testify how high the oldest daughter's tolerance to stress and pain so hearing Gin mentioning something beyond the level of headache would be way passed migraine on the junior's book. "I'm running a low fever and you know it's the headache that kills me." A light groan added.

"Did you took some meds?"

"OTC don't work on me remember?" Another groan.

"I have painkillers." Reaching out from her pocket, Yuzu popped open a pill bottle depositing two tablets on her hand. "Its from Nicolette's cabinet."

"Oh yay." The less enthusiastic reply. They shared a small laugh at the comment. Knowing their agent sister's knack on painkillers, the pill should have some effect.

"Does Meia know…" Another groan. "Ahuh, as if you can hide it from her." The statement hit home as it backfired on the speaker. Yuzu just snorted at the meaning of those words. "Yeah right." The sarcasm wasn't lost to the listener though.

"I'm listening." Sighing, emeralds clouded.

"Udagawa is here and Mei knew about it then did not told me till he fucking knocked on our bedroom door earlier." Balling her fists, Yuzu poured out her frustration. "I felt betrayed."

"Why?" Her head snapped up from the question. Emeralds gawked at her sibling.

"Why?! You have got to be kidding me Gin!" Heterochromatic orbs just stared. "That's her ex-husband!"

"Exactly. E.X. Shall I spell it for you?"

"Why are you siding with her?!"

"Just stating the facts." Sitting up, Gin eyed the other girl. "What is the real problem Yara?" There was silence. Laying back down, the former closed her eyes. "I would be jealous too if my wife's ex-husband shows up."

"I…" Waiting patiently, the Sears executive hummed letting the latter know she's not being ignored. "I just… she could have told me at least."

"Maybe she didn't know how?" Another groan but this time it wasn't from the sick girl. Yuzu was about ready to pull her hair. "On my observation, you are more outspoken than Mei when it comes to emotions so… Just blabbering my thoughts."

"Can't you be more abstract sis?" A chuckle was the only answer. They remained quiet after that as the sound of morning chirps echoed in the room.

"I'm awake just in case you are wondering." There was now a full giggle from the glamour girl. "That sounds better."

"Hey sis," Sitting childlike and hugging her legs to her chest, Yuzu tucked half of her face behind her knees. Her voice timid and low. "Am I wrong?" Emeralds shone with innocent honesty. "I'm trying my best." A hum came from the addressed woman. Shifting to a different position so she can face the younger girl, Gin offered the inquisitor an understanding smile.

"Hmm… vague question and you're complaining I'm abstract. But you know, I've learned even how much time passes by emotions were not resolved but just ignored." Heterochromatics glazed for a bit before it refocused back at greens. "Are you still scared she'll leave you behind again?" No response came. "Its normal though. Nobody wants to be left behind especially by their loved ones." The next words rung the loudest in the younger woman's mind even though it was spoken in a bare whisper.

"The real question is, are you ready to forgive? And see that memory as something _you and her shared together_ instead of a bad nightmare of _I wish you did not_ and faults. If you really love her, you will see pass through mistakes, short-comings and bad decisions. Take your time if you need to." Blue and greens met. "As you said, at least she or shall I say now… you could at least let her know. No need to repeat a bad decision, right? Unless you're just looking to hurt her back."

"I'm not doing revenge or something like that." Grumbling like a scolded child, Yuzu puffed her cheeks much to the amusement of the older girl. "I guess I was just really upset. And I thought we are making progress with our relationship."

"It's a progress." Came the mater-of-fact reply. "Anyway, I'm proud of you, ya know that?" Emeralds lighten up at the familiar grin. "You're better than me—"

"Now you're just pulling my leg Gin! I'm no comparison to you!" The incredulous expressions on their faces had each ladies split in tandem laughs. "Thanks sis."

"You're always welcome my little sister." Getting comfortable on her recliner, Gin relaxed. And on cue, the younger blonde stood up and headed to the door. "And Yara, I need you and Mei after dinner today."

Back in Yara-Mei bedroom, ceruleans winced when the bright sun rays greeted her. Finally given up trying to go back to sleep, the exhausted brunette decided to just get up and get ready for the day. Tucking the curtains neatly, Mei attended on fixing the bed. A soft thud from the other end and she felt a little nostalgic.

"Yara…" Picking up the evidence of their passionate time last night, the dark-haired female proceeded to the bathroom. A good shower should help her wake up at least. As now dressed in a comfortable pair of casual pants and a light top, Mei closed the bedroom door and headed straight to the children's bedrooms. Since arriving at the Sears estate, her daughter automatically was drawn to the other children in the family. The parents of the kids weren't as strict with sleeping arrangements letting the little girls save the newborns spent the nights together as they pleased as long as their bedtime was met. Approaching the end of the hallway, a duet of cries reached her ears. Mei peered in at the ajar door.

"Oh come on you two, I only have two hands!" A brunette was juggling two bottles of milk while simultaneously balancing a can of baby formula.

"Good morning. Do you need help Nicolette?" The said woman was caught off guard nearly dropping the bottles off her hands.

"Oh freaki— hey Mei!"

 _"Good morning Mei-chan. No, Nicolette got it."_ An awfully sweet voice echoed from the baby monitor propped near by the twin cribs.

"I was just kidding honey! I didn't—"

 _"My babies are waiting for their milk."_ The green eyed raven haired female just grumbled and continued with her work. Excusing herself, the younger mother resumed to her destination. Knocking, she waited a little before the door was opened and a warm greeting with a hug met Mei.

"Aunt Mei!" Bright chocolate haze danced with excitement as long soft dark tresses swayed. "Good morning!" Bending down, Mei returned the warm gesture and let the little girl with twin red ribbons led her in the room.

"Good morning Chikaru-chan."

"Come in come in!" The child named Chikaru took the newcomer's hand as she energetically made a beeline towards the adjacent walk-in dressing room. Lively chit-chatters were in-progress. Mei lifted a brow at the two adults giving her the 'keep quiet' signal. Meia pointed a finger by the direction of the full framed body mirrors. Another woman with long brown hair and hazelnut eyes nodded in hello. Ceruleans mimicked the action before paying attention to the intriguing session.

"And step to the side, twirl and pose! Then pose!" At the front of the room, stood Alicia dressed in her flowing princess gown. Her beautiful golden hair neatly styled topped with a tiara. "See? Now you." Her commanding voice left no excuses.

"I don't want to be a model." Clad in an almost identical dress minus the hair accessory, Nina pouted at her older cousin's orders. Beside her was another girl with almost identical expression. Fate kept quiet but it was clearly seen on her face what her answer to her twin was.

"Like this like this?!" On the other side though, in a full outfit with an addition of a sash was a raven haired one. Little Yuzu stood beside her mentor and demonstrated how great of a mentee she is as she swayed her hip with stiff exaggeration to make her dress flip side to side. "Nina Fate see!"

"Me too!" Not being left out, the last modeling-mate to the kids of the house joined the party. Chikaru jumped in-partner with the ace-pupil.

"Mommy and aunt Cassie modeled!" The boss huffed at her insubordinates. "I'll tell mama-Sara more green peas and olives for Nina and Fate!"

"No!" "Okay!' Alicia crossed her arms and lifted her chin in triumph. At the audience, Meia covered her mouth to control her amusement. Mei was doing the same. It was the woman with oak tresses that openly expressed her glee.

"Chikaru will really love our stay here." The chairwoman glanced to the side and met the steady stare.

"I know. Yuzu loves it here as well, Sakura."

Back at a certain blonde's office, brows were knitted due to she-don't-even-know-how-to-describe. "Oh why oh why…" She reflexively rolled over and dropped to the ground.

"Gi—I thought she said she'll be in her office." Alexander stood by the door holding the handle. "How about we grab some tea or coffee first Udagawa?" The sound of the door closing followed as footsteps faded on the background.

"Damn my head." Groaning more from the splitting headache or the sudden movements, Gin sighed. Remaining on the floor she reached her hand up trying to grope a top the recliner for her ice pack. Another sigh as the cool sensation gave some comfort. Heterochromatic orbs snapped in attention. A door at the left closed as a door at the right opened.

"Breakfast G… Where is that girl." Sara just shook her head then closed the door.

"Argh…" Just a hallway away, the aforementioned woman held on to the wall to steady herself. She's athletic right but as the now headache turned to vertigo whether from her sudden activity, president Alecxis just want to… "Shit." Grabbing the nearest doorknob, the eluding blonde ducked in the room as quick sets of footsteps got louder.

"What is wrong now?!" Matsuri swung the next door she found and pulled the passive redhead in the room. She was already frustrated with a lot of things and now even her girlfriend was giving her the cold treatment.

"Isn't it too early for this?" Rubbing her temples, Harumin breathed in defeat. Ever since they got up this morning the pink haired woman was in a sour mood and somehow the Taniguchi CEO was the reason for all-of-what knows who. "Can we just go to breakfast now? Sara already called us twice to go down."

"You always evade like this!"

"Matsuri stop acting like a child for once!"

"Child? You are the damn one running away every time!" Shoving past the older girl, Matsuri walked out the door.

"What in the hell…" Following after the pinkette, Harumin left off with quick strides.

"What the hell indeed." Releasing the nth time of sigh, Gin dropped the curtains away from her head as she stepped out from her impromptu hiding spot. All she wanted was some peace and… "Oh damn where is my ice pack…" With a throbbing head, the incognito trekked to her destination. With careful and all her might to-be-quiet steps, green and blue peeked down the next hallway. Checking that the coast was clear, Gin tip-toed. Her ears perked up. The sound of voices were close. "Phew." Leaning slightly at the kitchen island, the stealth-blondielocks took a moment to breathe. Just a few feet and her ice oh so needed one was just steps away. Who knew sneaking in the kitchen and not being seen by the people just in the next room was that difficult. "Oh geez ice—"

"Okay, we need ice, some sugar and…" A brunette with curls walked in thru the swinging doors. Himeko with determination went straight towards the cupboards. She was great with concentration and focus. "Ah! And someone needed mayo. Let's see…" Navigating the kitchen like a pro, the diligent female tackled her work. "Got this, and this…"

"You forgot something."

"Oh what did—" Turning around, Himeko felt lips as she was pushed against the refrigerator door. "Julie—"

"Mmmh… my dessert."

"Someone will—"

"Shhh… Quick one love." Shuffling sounds followed as a mayo bottle rolled on the floor.

"They will wonder..."

"Just don't be too loud." More shuffling and wet kisses…

-CRASH-

"What the fuck!" Hustle and bustle followed.

"What. The. Fuck." Profanity-free hallways be damned, Gin growled-grumbled as she successfully escaped away from the erotic-crime scene but not unscarred. "I darn do not need to hear that!" Wincing on the sudden effort, the still-no-ice-pack female dropped her head in defeat. There is no way she's getting some ice after that. "Sorry Ma," Taking a break and taking cover at the 'least' possible area of 'any' activity from the household, the Sears girl breathed in the needed air. She was evidently really quick on her feet that she'll agrees but… "Goddamn I am not going inside another damn sink cabinet again." And she'll absolutely have the housekeepers know her opinion on it. Another sigh, at least she got out there, well after sacrificing their mother's set of jar spices on the counter. She needed a distraction to execute her escape so the creativity came; the blonde aimed and hit the target.

"Ara, I think you mean _Sorry Meia?_ " Gin felt all the blood drained from her body.

"Ahahaha… hi sweetheart I hope you slept wel—gulp."

Reverting back to the active room, Mei sat back on her chair after they all rushed to the kitchen when sounds of glass breaking cut through the lively conversations in the dining room. Averting her eyes from a redhead being scolded by the lady of the house as the kitchen doors closed, she lifted a brow at her best friend's flushed expression.

"Himeko are you all right?" The said woman almost choked on her food but nodded in response. Another pause as the dining doors opened and two individuals came in.

"Ouch ouch… okay okay!" Some brows rose and some heads just shook as Meia came pulling by the ear a certain blonde. Gin glared at the onlookers as she rubbed her tender lobe.

"Gin is on sick leave starting tomorrow."

"But—" President Alecxis bit her tongue when she got a look. Chestnut locks back on its immaculate place as the calm looking first wife went back on her seat and resumed her breakfast.

"Ow ow ow! Mom I did not—"

"Who else did then?" The door adjacent to the kitchen swung open and a similar display replayed. Sara had a certain redhead by the ear. "Are you saying our polite and well-behaved Himeko-chan broke—"

"No! I did! I did knocked your jars!" Juliet's high-pitched reaction had some brows raising but ceruleans glanced at her best friend when Himeko ended on a pit of coughs.

"You are getting me all new ones and they better be authentic!" Sara reprimanded once more before turning to one of her favorite girls. Grabbing the pitcher, the motherly female poured some water. "Here you are, Himeko-chan. Drink some water and ignore that Juliet there. Always a bad girl and naughty."

"Yeah." Lime greens shot up and met bi-colored irises. "Naughty."

"You!" Juliet growled.

"What?!" Gin countered back.

"Behave you both. We have guests." Now rubbing the still coughing younger brunette's back, Sara aimed her two daughters a pointed look. "Now now, Himeko-chan drink more water." The breakfast went on for another hour without anymore extra events. Albeit some individuals were extremely anti-social with each other. Mei wasn't spared also as she tried making eye contact with her wife but the blonde completely evaded her. Watching the back of her spouse exit the room, the heavy-hearted brunette carried on to compose herself but met deep rosette orbs.

"Mei can you help me with the dishes?" Chestnut locks was pulled on a bun as the gentle lady stood up gathering the plates on the table. "And Gin I expect you to be in bed when I go upstairs."

"Just getting my ice." The huffing and puffing reply as the last person left the room. Mei started reaching for the bowls and cups. With all the eating receptacle, the two females went on with the domestic chore.

"Hold on Mei, that one goes in here." Ceruleans paused and studied the correction of their process. "Do not worry dear, I reassure you everyone had confusion on things." Watching the older woman articulated more about the complications of the dishwasher arrangements, Mei listened attentively. "My wife has quite the different choices than mine," Gesturing to their wonderment, Meia emphasized. "It took a lot of communication even arguments to really understand each thing."

"I see."

"You press this button, then program the cycle here." Following through, the younger girl did the guided instructions. The hum of the machine buzzed. They stood.

"I am seemed to be lost for coherent thoughts when it comes to Yara." It was spoken in a clear statement. Russet orbs waited patiently. "I try to be rational but it doesn't pleases her." Blues gazed on with open expression.

"Is it confusing because you cannot find the knowledge, learning or experience to base it on or because it is conflicting with your judging reason and what it makes you feel?"

"Both." Nodding, Meia offered the blossoming sapphires a warm smile. Gesturing for the bar stools, the brown-haired female indulged the curious.

"Brilliant minds but young at hearts." Mei nodded at the familiar lines. "There is no middle of it; all or nothing." The hum of the now familiar machine faded on the background as the chairwoman walked down the hallway. The words still replaying on her mind.

"Speak your mind and say what your emotions feel then see which one really works if you don't know which one to choose."

The day was proving to be a bizarre one for her. Sara being a very level headed woman wondered if she was just having one of those days. Granted there were guests in their house still it was quite out of her perception and she is a scientific and logical one.

"I think I need more coffee." Readjusting her curtain decors in place, the musing lady recapped her morning.

"Alex you are up early?" Grey orbs blinked back sleep as she felt the bed shifted.

"Schedule changed. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep its still early." Soft footsteps as the light in the bathroom turned on. Used to the typical work demands of her husband, Sara went back to slumber. Easily waking back again by the alarm clock, the mother of the house got up and got ready for the usual morning.

"Good morning…" Her brow lifted at the empty room. Sara entered her granddaughter's bedroom and still didn't find her morning tea company. Mei-lu even as a child was an early riser and Sara having the same habit developed a routine with the younger girl and the only times she had not seen her grandbaby up early was when the latter got sick. "I guess she is still upset…" Aiming for the door, her features softened.

 _'Mama-Sara,_

 _Good morning, I won't be able to join you for morning tea today but I will be back by breakfast time._

 _Love,_  
 _Baby Mei-lu'_

Sara smiled at the neatly written message on the magic erase board hanging behind the bedroom door. It was a gift to the younger girl by her mother. Gin wanted to leave messages to her daughter but with busy schedules and business trips, they did not want to disturb the child's bedtime and still let Mei-lu know her mama was there personally. Scribbling a small reply, the dark-haired female continued on her typical path. Knocking, her brows lifted when no answer came. Trying the knob, Sara peeked in and was not surprised to see a lump in bed but the person still in bed.

"Meia?" Another early riser in the family although today seemed to be a first. She was expecting more of her oldest daughter to be still in bed since Gin was a late night person than a morning person even on work days the blonde will sleep in if she was permitted.

"Ma?" The blankets moved and the groggy woman took a moment. "I'm sorry. I think I overslept." Chestnut locks flowed as Meia sat at the side of the bed. "Gin?"

"Oh my my," Her teasing tone changed a little upon seeing the confusion on the younger female's face. Sara's motherly figure kicked in automatically. Entering the room, the older woman reflexively felt the forehead of the somber girl. "Are you feeling well?"

"I feel sleepy but I am okay. Have you seen my wife?"

"Alex got up early too so I am guessing they have to take care of something urgent." Their gazes both beamed to the magic board behind the door.

 _'Duty calls, didn't want to wake my beautiful 'snoring' sexy wife.'_

"I do not snore, meanie." Chuckling at the pouting reaction of her well-mannered daughter-in-law, Sara excused herself.

"Shall I make you tea?"

"Please." With a nod, the senior one approached the door and her brow went upwards once more when a door slam reached her ears. Closing the door behind her, Sara was met by a man whom looked like about ready to go for a sprint. "Udagawa?" The male in question jumped in surprise before composing himself.

"Ah mrs. Sears." The young man bowed in greeting and apology. "Good morning—" He flinched when muffled shouts could be heard.

"Oh dear." Offering a sympathetic smile, Sara gestured for them to move along much to the relief of the anxious male. "I am the one apologizing for Yara's attitude." Walking down the hallway, they fell on a light chatter.

"Please mrs. Sears, I should be the one apologizing. It is quite early also, although I was expecting Mei to be ready."

"I guess its just one of those days Udagawa and call me Sara, I feel old with mrs. Sears."

"Of course, Sara. Thank you for having us." That caught the lady's attention. Pausing momentarily, grays paid the gentleman a curious look. "My wife and daughter are here as well." Speaking of, three figures rounded the corner; Alexander approached while talking animatedly to a little girl with dark tresses as a woman with long brown hair watched in fascination at the accompanying auto-pilot table carried their set of tea and nibbles.

"Ah here is my wife!" The enthusiastic blonde male piped. "Chikaru meet mrs. Sears." Alex grinned at his spouse's direction.

"Hello mrs. Sears! I'm Chikaru." Giving her husband the look, 'mrs. Sears' corrected.

"Hello Chikaru-chan! You can call me mama-Sara and its nice to meet you."

"Chikaru honey, don't forget your manners." Bright hazels beamed as the new female straightened her posture before bowing in greeting. "Good morning, my name is Sakura and thank you for having us."

"Thank you for having us!" The little girl chirped in with her delighted manner. "Do I bow too mommy?" The winsome face of the child had the adults laughing.

"Yes you bow for formal greeting and respect too Chikaru." It was the father who responded. Udagawa smiled proudly as his daughter nodded and obeyed the discipline.

"Alas, I and Udagawa shall attend to some matters and will see you at breakfast." The man of the house announced as he bent down on a prince mode making the little girl giggle as he bid her farewell for now. The two adult ladies just shared a smile as their respective halves left.

"Shall we?" Sara waived her hand to resume the AI table.

"Chikaru and I would love to join you for tea. That table is fascinating!" The comment earned a humoring chuckle.

"My oldest daughter has quite the technology tastes but yes it is fascinating and efficient." They reached the household's usual morning tea area and Sakura's wonderment continued at the view of the gardens but Chikaru beat her mother's intriguing mind.

"Mama-Sara where is AI table's legs?"

"AI table's legs are the wheels Chikaru-chan." The playful answer came but not from the two giggling women beside the curious child. Chikaru's brown orbs lit up upon hearing the voice.

"Aunt Koko!" Himeko braced herself as the little girl jumped in her arms.

"Aw, what about me?" Meia automatically caught the bundle of joy as the child hopped to her next welcoming hug. After exchanging more warm greetings, the four ladies sat. Teacups were filled.

"I hope the schedule change did not bother you and Chikaru." The dark haired female with curls placed her cup down before averting her gaze from the little girl playing by the flowers to the other newest guest of the house. Sakura shook her head although her voice got strained.

"I was concerned of course. I was just glad Chikaru is a happy child."

"How are you coping though?" Placing down her own drink, the chestnut haired doctor checked. "Your health is as important as your daughter's."

"I am better now."

Merely observing, the senior pieced some puzzle together. Sara understood things and she learned the patience over the years being married to Alexander Sears. Finishing her cup, the first lady finally voiced her opinion.

"I haven't gotten the full arrangements from Alex and I am assuming Meia has not gotten one as well." The female in subject gave her affirmation. "This is my home, I welcome everyone especially family and friends, Himeko-chan Sakura-chan but I would like some clarification."

Trying her best to calm the blush when the older woman pointedly addressed her as family, Himeko cleared her throat giving the young mother assurance. "Yes, of course." Checking that the child was out of earshot, deep violet orbs refocused. "The law firm had an update with the investigation and with the sudden development, we had to act on some urgent safety precautions. Nicolette gave the advice and with such immediate decisions we came up with the solution that the Sears Estate would be the best place to move Udagawa and his family."

"I am sorry for the trouble." Sakura spoke almost in tears. Leaning forward, Sara reached out and wiped the tears from the younger girl's eyes.

"Do not be sorry for being strong for your daughter. She is a very beautiful and happy girl, we will keep it that way. And you are welcome here." Small sobs came.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Innocent browns gazed with question at the adults as the little girl started nearing her mother. Chikaru placed her small hands on her mommy's lap as her frown displayed. "What hurts mommy?"

"If Chikaru-chan kiss the booboo away, mommy will be okay." Whispering to the child, Meia helped the youngest to her parent's arms. Sakura broke into giggles when her daughter started kissing her nose. "Ne ne, Chikaru-chan you want to say hello to Yuzu? And I'll introduce you to more playmates." The squeal they got was more than enough answer as the two chestnut haired mothers left dragged by a bouncing Chikaru.

"She is definitely Udagawa and Sakura's daughter." The ebony girl with curls expressed her amusement.

"I understand that was part of your case from before?" Intelligent grays met surprised blues. "Oh dear, don't be too surprised. I am the mother of the house. I won't let anything pass through me."

"I… see." Fidgeting at the stare, Himeko pulled her poker face but failed.

"So dear, speaking of daughter. How are you and my Julie doing?" Sara's smile broadened. "And I am not just talking about your active sex-full life."

"I… um… ah…" Tongue tied and goosebumps crawling, Himeko straightened out invisible creases on her skirt as she abruptly stood. "I should check on Julius before we go to breakfast! He gets moody if I don't see him!" Making her quick exit, the frazzled brunette almost made her escape.

"Oh Himeko-chan," Sara grabbed her cup and leaned on her chair. "You might want to cover those hickeys before going to breakfast." On the magic word, the latter's hand instinctively shot up and covered the left side of her neck. "Oh so you do have some, I was just—" Sara just saw dust as Himeko ran off. "Kidding." Sitting for a few minutes, the lady of the house placed the tea set away with the aid of AI table before resuming her morning waking-up routine; rounding up the family and guests to the dining room, almost tripping at a stray ice-pack in the hallway and her precious collection of spice jars shattered to pieces, mama-Sears's morning was proving to be a not normal one.

"And I just had the interior designer fixed this yesterday!" Back to her curtain-wars, Sara stepped back as she eyed her attempt of art salvage.

"Mom?" Alyssa glanced at the oddly looking curtains. "I'm off to my choir practice."

"Do you need me to drive you? Gin is sick." Still inspecting her work, the older woman fixed her youngest a look.

"Mei-lu will drop me off." Nodding, Sara bid her daughter a good day. Rubbing her chin in thoughts, the intellectual woman sighed in defeat.

"I think Mei-lu is going out on a date and mom that curtain is ugly. Gtg, bye!"

"What?!" Sara spun around but only caught a flash of yellow as the younger female was nowhere to be found. "Alyssa Reign!"

Evening came but Yuzu wished she had not waited for it to come. All day she purposely avoided the blue eyed brunette and the ways she only knew were surrounding herself with the others although it was either Mei or Udagawa. Luckily earlier at lunch time her two nemesis disappeared obviously regarding something with formal discussions as their father and oldest sister were involved.

"What am I doing..." Dropping her shoulders as she leaned back on the swings, Yuzu gazed up at the clouds.

"I hear that Yuzucchi." Auburn locks swayed in the wind as the cadence movement continued. They were outside at the playgrounds as the best friends voluntarily proclaimed themselves to babysit the kids for their outdoor play. Harumin caught up already with the tension from the morning when she saw the new guests in the house. She figured some space between her and Matsuri might help also. Albeit it was a little troubling when the blonde kept glaring at the poor Minamoto man all the time they were in the same room. "Say girl, Udagawa might pee on his pants with the looks you giving him." The Taniguchi girl finally got some laugh of the day.

"Are you on his side too?!" Emeralds blazed. "And you're suppose to be my best friend!"

"Hey hey we're cool!" Her hands up, Harumin did a mock surrender but gave the other female a worried look. "Seriously, I'm your best friend but even Sakura is a little scared to talk to you." Hazelnut orbs softened. "Come on Yuzucchi, at least talk to me since Matsuri seems to just shout at me all the time."

"At least she did not kept the idea that her ex-husband is coming to live with you and now spending all the time talking to him, all hospitable and cozy."

"Oh is that why mrs. chairwoman looked so docile this morning but in fairness, you were the one ignoring Mei. She isn't great hiding her affection for you ya'know."

"I swear you are not my best friend!" They finally broke into their usual banter. The two adults paused for a moment when the kids rounded their spot as they played tag. The older blonde took that moment to really calm down when a certain raven haired girl halted and hesitated to run after her playmates. Yuzu smiled and waved at the nervous child. "Hi Chikaru, Yuzu will catch you if you don't run now!"

"Oh okay!" Baby hazel orbs smiled back as the girl with red ribbons dashed away.

"No fair mama! I almost got Chikaru!" Little Yuzu whined at her mother before resuming her pursuit. A few moments passed as the exchanges of it and tag continued.

"Thanks Harumin." Greens glanced at her old time partner in crime. "I guess I was really getting unreasonable and letting my temper get the best of me." She chuckled when she got a bear hug from the redhead.

"Ah there is the Yuzucchi I know!"

"Says you all moody gloomy and whining about my pinky little sister since you got here!"

"I would have you know your pinky little sister is driving me loony crazy!"

"Great now you know what I'm going through!"

"And you're it!" Yuzu and Harumin simultaneously jumped when they both felt a tap behind their backs. Chikaru grinned at the two older women before taking off. Harumin recovered faster as she made her escape after flicking her fingers on the astonished blonde's forehead.

"Tag! You're it Yuzucchi!" And as now sitting between her mister and miss nemesis, Yara Rose Sears-Aihara definitely felt like being tagged and running. She was sarcastically replaying that game on her head ever since they got to this predicament. Predicament for her but a meeting as what her oldest sister called it. "Yeah need me and Mei later huh."

It had been an hour after dinner at the Sears household and as what Gin asked earlier, Yuzu complied. Oh if she only knew, the scowling tigress pointed her death glare at the other blonde. Gin just raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like something to say Yara? I couldn't hear what you said."

"What exactly are we doing here and why does he need to be here?" Emphasizing at the pronoun for the male in the room, the younger Sears gritted her teeth.

"We are here because the honoring for the Hideki Aihara Foundation is coming soon and as you are aware Mei is the person representing your grandfather for this occasion. I don't think I have to explain your role as the wife of the honorable guest."

"With all due respect Gin, I do not see why I should be here also." Udagawa met the stares before continuing. "My marriage to Mei was null and void long time ago. Why is my appearance necessary?"

A pin drop can be heard with the silence that followed. Standing up from her chair, the president poured herself a drink.

"I will keep it brief. Its been a long day and I am not feeling well also." Settling back on her chair, Gin placed her glass down on the table before speaking. "The investigation has progressed and its not looking good. One reason why the protective custody for Udagawa and his family had to be changed after Amemiya's death."

"What?" Her breath was cut short, Yuzu took a moment to process the new information. "How…"

"He was found hanging in his jail cell. Its been ruled as suicide but I do not believe in coincidental things." Gauging the mixed reactions, Alecxis closed her eyes briefly. "He was a key witness and was about to testify against the Minamotos. The situation has shifted a lot and the Sears Foundation had to get involved now before it really escalates."

"What do you need from us?" The raven haired chairwoman finally spoke. Her cerulean eyes unwavering as she stared straight at those two toned irises. "Its been a long day and I am tired also."

"Of course." Taking a quick sip of the drink, the head female answered. "I had Nicolette reviewing case files and I am…" Yuzu braced herself when those eyes directed at her although the next words were no way bracing. "Unfortunately, we do not know but somehow the MInamotos was able to keep out of public's eyes the legality issues of Udagawa and Mei's marriage—"

"What the hell?!" The boisterous glamour girl jumped up from her seat. "Mei is married to me not him anymore!"

"This is preposterous!" Even Mei shook in anger. "We have the court papers for the divorce and my marriage to Yara!"

"That's why they wanted me to come back." Their attention snapped to the only male in the room. Udagawa had his fists clenched. His knuckles were turning white. It was clear how mad he was. "There must be something we can do."

"We are doing everything we can as we speak. Legal matters aside, it can always be filed. The Minamotos has a lot of influences. Right now I would need for the three of you to work together on things." Gin rubbed her temples. This wouldn't be a pleasant one. "The three of you haven't been in each others lives for the past years but with all this transpiring, the best solution so far is to be in the same page. This is necessary also when we come to appeal the papers and when the clarification comes at the Foundation."

The taste of bile was rising, the younger blonde haired woman couldn't believe what was happening. Her marriage was on shaky grounds added to it she had to endure knowing her wife's ex-husbands life all together. "I… I…"

"Yara." Unsteady emeralds followed the voice. "Listen to me. I already arranged sessions for all of you. This will not be comfortable but remember this is not only for you. Especially Yuzu and Chikaru." When no comments came, the former decided it was enough for the day. "Mei, Yara please get some rest." She waited till the door closed before addressing the remaining occupant of the room. Udagawa wasn't seemed to be fazed by the confrontation.

"I know what my family is capable of and they will not stop till they get what they want."

"I am well aware." Refilling her glass, Gin offered the man a drink. "Although I am still cautious about your motives."

"I am protecting my family. My wife and my child."

"At what expense huh Udagawa?"

"I am cautious about your motives also." Dark browns flashed with unmistakable intent. "Minamotos are your daughter's blood after all." He watched as those eyes hardened. "I've heard about you from my father. Does Yara even know—"

"Enough." Udagawa stood up.

"Like I said, I am protecting my wife and child. I don't know about you." Shards of broken glass scattered the floor after the door closed.

Concurrently, Mei opened the door to their quarters and held the hand in her grasp. It was like a punch in the gut after hearing the forthcoming problems on their relationship. The thought of losing her daughter again kept her in check but the prospect of losing her love rattled her whole being. If it wasn't for the great discipline of self-composure growing up that the brunette would have crumbled down after each faltering step the blonde took on their way to their room. Mei couldn't hold back the tears as well when she heard her wife stopped walking and started sobbing. It took all her might to lead the way as she held Yuzu's hand on hers and urged the other female to keep moving. Not there, not now, not when their daughter might see them.

"I..." Her breathing shallow and her knees felt weak. Yuzu grabbed onto the woman in front of her. "Mei I…" She felt lips on hers as arms wrapped around on a tight embrace.

"I'm your wife and nothing will change that. I'm yours." It was said with a shaky voice but it was with clear clarity. "Look at me. Please." Blinking back tears, Yuzu drew in longer breaths. Slowly her vision steadied and all the blonde saw were blues. Mei cupped the other girl's cheeks not letting those greens focus but her. "I love you Yuzuko Okogi, Yuzuko Aihara, Yara Rose Sears. Whatever name you carry."

"Mei."

"Promise me," This time there was no hesitation. "You won't let me go."

"I can't let you go even if I try to."

"Make love to me my wife." There was always one thing she knew is true. Against all the lies, secrecy, misunderstandings and fights with her. Yuzu recognized one constant fact about her, Mei loves her even if it was not expressed or shown the way the blonde liked but when it was, who knew the stoic and dubbed blue eyed dragon II of the Aihara academy was a sappy and romantic. Yuzu was speechless most of the time when the brunette finally loosened up and here the glamour girl though she was sweeping the girl of her dreams off her feet with her lovely singing and seductive flirting.

"Mei I'm so sorry." Ceruleans softened but nodded in encouragement for the other woman to continue. "I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier and I know you tried apologizing to me all day but I kept ignoring you."

"With the way you have been paying attention to Udagawa all day I thought you were more into him than me." The older girl's jaw dropped at the comment. Mei couldn't stop the chuckle upon seeing the incredulous expression. "I'm sorry, you should have seen your face."

"Sure. I bet." Crossing her arms over her chest, Yuzu just shook her head. Hearing the younger woman's laugh was contagious. Emeralds just ogled. The dark haired female never failed to take her breath away. "You're beautiful." They just stared at each other.

"Do you know how many times I caught myself just watching you?" Lifting her hand, she traced a finger from the other woman's chin. "How many times I was just breathless?" The tip of her finger up to those lips. "How I couldn't think straight and just want to feel your kiss?" Thumb gracing those soft cheeks. "How I can just look into your eyes and get lost in them?" Mei moved closer as she murmured every word. "How many time I daydreamed making love to you?"

"Mei…" If she wasn't melting on the spot due to the sweet words of the brunette, the giddy glamour girl would have laughed her heart out picturing the uptight ex student council president daydreaming like a love sick teenager.

"No." Greens blinked but blurred with tears. "You're the beautiful one. You have the warmest of heart. You bring joy and love to people unconditionally. You were the one who showed me that can be possible." Leaning forward, she wiped the tears away. "Yuzu I'm sorry if I am confusing at times—"

"Many times." The older woman sniffed in.

"—many times then. You always seemed to have a way of evoking every reaction from me and even I cannot explain it." She felt exposed and nervous but Mei focused on those emerald orbs. "I don't want to lose you." The emotions lingered were so raw that the blonde could taste them. A particular one struck her. "I couldn't forgive myself when I left you." Guilt. It broke Yuzu's heart to see the pain on those blue eyes. "I don't know how. It doesn't matter what I do. I…"

"Maybe," Ceruleans refocused when hands cupped her face. "Maybe I need to help you on that part." She took a shaky breath. "Mei all I know right now is I love you and I will do my best to make our marriage work no matter what even if I am freaking out now after all that information about the Minamotos." Uncharacteristically even for the chairwoman, Mei sighed in exasperation. "You don't seemed to be that freaked out—"

"Excuse me?" The sharp interjection. "I reassure you I am as what you described as 'freaked out' as well."

"Well pardon me because 'freaked out' in definition is FREAKED OUT!" The blonde demonstrated the adjective with excellence topped with acting gestures. "I swear its unbelievable how you business people keep a straight face."

"I am just more ladylike than you." An eyebrow rose at the statement.

"Ahuh, ladylike doesn't seemed to rhyme well with you being all commando and authoritative." Yuzu raised her nose in the air with mock playfulness. The brunette narrowed her eyes but the smile on those lips indicated otherwise. And all the older woman can do after was lower her eye lids and lick her lips.

"Well, my wife obviously likes it in the bedroom." The seductive whisper.

"I don't know. Sometimes that straight façade gives me a different perspective." The husky reply.

"Maybe," Taking the older girl's hand on hers, Mei guided it to her lips. Lightly kissing the fingertips, she wet the palm with her tongue. "Maybe I need to help you on this also?" The wetness that Yuzu felt was a different one when the brunette brought the caress downwards and slipped their joined hands passed the chairwoman's waistband. "Does that clarify our perspective?" The contact made them both moan in anticipation.

"I think I need more clarification." They continued the heated conversation in between heavy kisses.

"My business perspective does come in handy as I am commando and authoritative as you say and I will definitely won't back down till I get what I want." With that, Yuzu just felt her bare back hit the sheets as her wife went commando. Her legs quivered when the brunette went straight between her thighs and paid the vip client the best mouth service.

"Oh my god Mei…" Her back arched and her hand grabbed a fistful of dark locks as the first wave of orgasm came but the raven haired woman held firmly. "Ah Mei!" The probing tongue didn't stop. "Too sensitive!"

"Although I don't think you're satisfied yet." Moving upwards but still holding the buckling woman under her the way she wanted, Mei captured those lips. Savoring every sweet emissions of her partner. Yuzu broke the kiss as she released a throaty moan when a familiar warmth came. "How does it feel?"

"You're driving me crazy!" Mei wouldn't argue with that. Propping herself comfortably, the commando used her leverage and grinded harder. Every move drove her to the edge also. Feeling the wetness of her wife with her own was making Mei mad. "You feel so good baby."

"What are you doing to me…" Yuzu clung to the other woman as they rocked with passion. Lips sucked on her neck and the blonde lost all inhibitions. Her body erupted with pleasurable convulsion. "Yuzu…"

"Mei! Mei! I'm cumming!" They laid for a few minutes catching their breaths.

"I want you on top of me." She didn't have to be told twice. Yuzu flipped the intimate position. They moved in sync as the blonde angled herself. "I want you to cum on my pussy."

"Oh fuck." Blonde girl gone wild as the untamed golden locks girl rubbed their cores senseless. There was no way to explain it. It was erotic, love making and just feeling the other woman's juices with hers unleashed the primal desires. "Yeah baby, I'm going to cum on your pussy. You like that huh?"

"Yes… yes… Yuzu." She wouldn't willingly admit it but Mei surely loved when her wife talked dirty. It took a little bit of coaxing from the blonde to influence the self monitoring female but they were glowing in results after the vocal sensations.

"Make that pussy feel good Mei. Cum for me baby." Their moans and heavy breathing mixed. The headboard was knocking on the wall and they did not care.

At another room, grays stared at the ceiling. Sara glanced to her sleeping husband before carefully slipping out off bed. Mindful to not disturb her mate's needed rest. She just had to check one thing and she was right on her conclusion upon seeing the figure by the familiar room.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"If you don't mind singing for me."

"A lullaby for my daughter? Of course." The gentle smile apppeared but it didn't reflect the glow on those eyes. Sara reached out and stroked the soft tresses. "Please try to rest Gin."

"I will." The deep rhythmic sound soon followed as the particular string instrument was played. She knew the melody by heart and it was quite fitting. Finding a comfortable spot, the mother settled in the harmony.

 _'I stand in the distance_  
 _I view from afar_  
 _Should I offer some assistance_  
 _Should it matter who you are'_

Ceruleans watched the peaceful slumbering face of her wife for few more minutes before stepping out the room. Mei headed to her destination.

 _'We all get hurt by love_  
 _And we all have our cross to bear_  
 _But in the name of understanding now_  
 _Our problems should be shared'_

She saw a silhouette and those deep sapphires. Sara recognized the glint on those eyes. Her puzzle was coming together.

 _'I can keep a secret_  
 _And throw away the key_  
 _But sometimes to release it_  
 _Is to set our children free_

 _Confide in me_  
 _Stick or twist, the choice is yours_  
 _Hit or miss, what's mine is yours'_

"Mei." Sara acknowledged the other girl when the cielo stopped. The younger brunette nodded but did not speak any word.

"Good night ma. Thank you for the song."

Understanding the implications, the eldest gave the two girls her motherly embrace before leaving the room.

"Don't be up too late you two." The room fell silent.

"I thought you said you are tired?" "I thought you said you are not feeling well?" They spoke at the same time and mirroring reactions followed.

"We should stop reading each other's minds." Gin cracked a grin.

"I agree." Mei offered a genuine smile. "I took your advice."

"Which one?"

"Expressing how I feel than explaining what I am thinking." The brunette reached out her hand and touched the musical instrument's accessory. "It doesn't seem to get easy though." The long bow was handed.

"Give it time." Green and blue observed as the younger woman intrigued with the appendage. "Although with our personalities, it doesn't get easy."

"What are you planning about the Minamotos?"

"That's not the Sears's call." Placing the cielo back in its case, the blonde inhaled deeply.

"Who does then?" Heterochromatic orbs closed.

"The Noaels." The room lights went off as the two ladies separated ways.

Emeralds shot wide open. Frowning when she couldn't find the dark haired female, Yuzu exhaled dejectedly. Their love making was incredible no doubt but now alone with just all her thoughts, the roller coaster was hitting her. Curling into a fetal position, she gripped the sheets.

"Mei…" The memory of those sad blue eyes flashed. "Am I still scared…" Counting to ten, the somber girl sat up and tapped her face with both hands. Lifting her head high, the usual high spirited woman kicked the covers. "Oh where are you my Mei?" Deciding to get her answer instead of just mumbling in the air, Yuzu threw some closed on then headed out the door. She didn't got that far though. As soon as the blonde rounded the corner a door opened and her glare went tenfold. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Yara—"

"This is freaking unbelievable." Emeralds saw red. Yuzu stood as Mei exited the room hair disarray and behind her with his pajama top unbuttoned and lips bruised, Udagawa stood.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

Author's notes:

Hello and happy holidays to everyone. Thank you for the annoyance lol. I mean the questions if I am still going to continue this story. I don't have a full answer for now to be honest although I would say your communications did help me come back to writing. Okay! Doesn't mean you all start pestering me now! I like my peace and solitudes after everything before I go loony, already gloomy geez.

Anyway, let me know about this chapter. My mind is all over the place so pardon the errors. Leaving with a cliffhanger for now. Ohohohoho Mei and Udagawa whatcha doing? LOL

Song is 'Confide in me – Kylie Minogue' love that cielo!

.

.

Mind and heart collides

Brilliant minds but young at hearts  
There is no middle of it; all or nothing  
I heard so much 'you can't get everything'  
Been told to speak your mind yet  
perceptions clashed because no minds are alike  
So you been asked to say  
what your emotions feel like and still  
which one really works?  
If you can't choose between  
your mind's reasons or  
your heart's emotions

-Tlabocice

Is it wrong to love you even if you don't want me in your life?  
I guess I'll be wrong for a long while cuz I still haven't found a way not to love you.

Let this love play me like a fool  
Tell me how to stop feeling this way  
Helplessly aware that you are there  
I'll go walk and talk everyday  
But it always comes back to you

Every long lost dream I've let go  
With this ever changing world  
All your faith fading  
Restless and senseless  
Ironic and sometimes iconic  
How everything led me back to you

Was it just curiosity  
That attracted you to me?  
Wondering what is real  
I watch time coast by  
As every piece of me  
Only made sense with you  
Every path directs me  
Towards your direction

I'll just put it out there  
Lay it on the lines  
Let it be right or wrong  
Win or lose  
Or should I say, be lost  
Manipulating and delusional  
As you may say

Anyway, anyhow

I'm waiting for you

Your choice

Because  
I didn't had the choice  
When you stole my heart away

Just talking to myself  
Hold my breath and count to ten  
How do you explain something  
Beautiful than description

How did you brought me to life again  
Moments I was full of animosity  
Why is it you, why you  
And every time my heart just aches  
Finding something I didn't even know missing


End file.
